Harry and Hermione Love at First Sight
by Irish Lass1
Summary: Who would have guessed Hermione would be the one Harry'd fall in love with? Will true love keep H+Hr together? Harry and Ron struggle over Hermione, yet who will emerge victorius? Harry has the upper hand, for the time being... MWAHAHAHA! please R&r!
1. Quidditch Robes and House Points

Disclaimer: Like every single Harry Potter fanfic, I do **NOT** own any of these characters, just the idea. :) By that I mean my story's ideas!   
Setting: Hogwarts, 5th year fall  
  
  
Harry walked out of the locker rooms. It was a chilly morning, and his Quidditch robes didn't provide much warmth. Shivering, Harry got onto his Firebolt and kicked off. He swerved between the stands, the wind whipping his cheeks. Grinning, Harry went into a spinning dive and pulled out a foot above the ground. Breathing lightly, Harry rose up to the three goals posts and looked out over the grounds. The sun was just rising, showering Hogwarts in brilliant colors of blue purple and pink. Everyone was probably sleeping peacefully in their soft four poster beds, the owls coming back from a good nights hunt. Sighing, Harry pulled his Quidditch robes about him, and thought about Hermione, asleep in her bed. Her auburn hair spread over her pillow, as she breathed softly, dreaming of homework and passing her O.W.L.S. with flying colors. Harry no longer felt cold, but a great warmth spreading inside him. She seemed to have that effect on Harry. Who would ever have guessed she would be the one he'd fall in love with? Everyone thought it was Cho he liked, she was just a good friend, thats all.  
  
Ever since she had walked in on Ron trying to turn Scabbers yellow, Harry knew there was something special about her. Until last years Yule Ball, he couldn't name what. She looked so elegant and happy, and after the Ball, Harry knew who he should've taken. It was just that, well, he could never work up the nerve to ask her. Harry looked up at the school, probably now serving breakfast and decided it was time to go. Swooping down, Harry noticed a small pinprick, someone waiting for him on the Quidditch Field. Probably just Colin Creevey, wanting a photograph. But coming lower, Harry saw it was Ron. Ron grinned and ran over.  
  
Hey Harry! Saw your bed empty, and the Firebolt gone, so I thought you'd be out here. You sure looked good flying! Here, brought you these. He held out some sausage in a napkin. Want some? Gosh those House Elves are great cooks, glad Hermione didn't get them to go protestin' for sick leave and all that lot. Ron grinned, then in hushed tones said, Don't tell her I said that. Laughing, Harry shouldered his broom and walked back up to the School.  
  
In the entrance hall, Hermione was waiting for them. She was standing by the hourglasses that showed the house points for all four Houses. Her face lit up as she saw Ron and Harry come in. Hermione ran over, grabbing Harry's hand, who was still a bit started, and pulled him over to the hourglass, pointing excitedly.  
  
Look, Harry look! Gryffindor's beating slimy Slytherin! Hahahaha! When you won that last Quidditch match, you earned 70 house points! Hermione grinned happily, looking again at the points. Harry looked over at Ron, who whispered, Close your mouth and don't look so bloody surprised! You look like a fish! Harry shut his mouth firmly, and tried to look calm as his heart raced, just as Hermione turned around.  
You ok, Harry? You look like you've been eating a Peppermint Frog. Her soft hazel eyes searched his face, then looked at Ron, who was fighting the urge to burst out laughing, before shaking her head, and letting go of Harry's hand.  
You sure you two are feeling alright? You both look ill! Ron contained himself long enough to say,   
  
Well **I** know what's ailing Harry! The lov-. Harry quickly elbowed Ron in ribs, giving him a frosty stare. Hermione gave an exasperated sigh, and walked off into Great Hall. Harry watched Hermione walk through the doors before turning on Ron.  
  
You stupid git! Why didn't you just out and say I love her!? Harry took a swing at Ron who ducked and floored Harry with a punch to the stomach. Ron stood over his very winded friend.  
  
Well for one, where's the fun in that? And two, I wouldn't do that cos guy's don't do that to one another when dealing with girls. You'd have to be a great stupid prat to do that, because when you like a girl, then your friends'll go telling her how you watched, Wanda's Broom Ballet, last summer. Not saying you did, just as an example. Ron grinned at Harry at helped him to his feet, who was clutching his stomach.   
  
See? I was only helping you! You should thank me!  
  
Harry caught his breath and looked up at Ron. I hope you won't always treat this well! Harry grinned bemusedly, and dodged out of Ron's reach, running into the Great Hall.  
Ron ran after Harry, before stopping dead in his tracks at what was ahead of him. Ron yelled,  
Harry! Look out!. Harry looked back at Ron.  
What'd you say?? Harry yelled, just before colliding with Professor Snape, knocking them both to the floor. Ron moaned, covering his eyes. Snape was up in an instant, grabbing Harry by the collar, and bringing him several inches above the floor so that their eyes were inches apart.  
  
Potter! If I were you I'd be more careful of where I was going! I suppose your over inflated head thought you would get away with it! Snape gave Harry a look of upmost loathing, an evil smirk on his face. Well, once again, your ego has landed you in detention. (Harry rolled his eyes) For your cheek, Potter, lets make it two nights of detention! I'm sure Mr.Filch has something in mind especially for you..   
  
Snape sneered and released Harry just as Dumbledore walked through a door behind the teacher's table. Harry glared at Snape's retreating back, as his coal black robes billowed behind him. Brushing off his robes with a look of disgust on his face, Harry found a spot at the Gryffindor table, where Ron's two older brothers, George and Fred were sitting, along with Ginny, Hermione and some other fifth years. He sat down, then slammed his fists onto the table, making his toast jump off the plate. Everyone turned to look at him.  
Fred leaned over to talk to Harry as Ron sat down and helped himself to some pumpkin juice.   
  
What's the matter Harry? Seem a tad bit peeved at something! Harry glared at the teachers table, and said one word,  
Snape. Harry sighed and put his head down on the table. Ginny looked sympatheticly at Harry's head.  
  
Slimy git! He's really got it in for you! What punishment he give you? Decapitation? Expulsion? Giving him a sponge bath? Ron choked on his pumpkin juice.  
  
Please Ginny! Some of us want to sleep tonight! Ron grimaced at the thought. Oh great going Ginny, now you have me thinking of Harry giving Snape a sponge bath! Both Fred and George pushed away their plates.  
  
Gee thanks Ron, you great prat! You've gone and made us lose our appetites for the whole bloody day! George reached into his robe pocket and pulled out two Sugar Quills. Winking he handed one to Fred.   
Have to be off, got History of Magic class next, got some serious thinking to do!   
Laughing, the Twins got up from the table and walked off. Sugar Quills are delicately spun quills make of sugar, so you can suck on them in class and look like you're thinking of the right answer. Harry rolled his head so that he was looking at Ron.  
  
Hey, spare a sausage? Ron took one of the House Elves best sausage and rolled one in Harry's mouth. As he chewed, Hermione decided to speak.  
  
Well, what do you have to do for punishment? Harry swallowed.  
Two days of detention with Filch. What fun. He'll have me up half the night oiling those chains in his office, and cleaning up what Peeves has destroyed. He sighed and sat up. Hermione looked at him thoughtfully.  
  
You'll be fine Harry. You've been through stuff loads worse then detention with Filch. Grinning, Hermione leaned forward and whispered.  
At least you don't have to give Snape a sponge bath!! Laughing, they got up from the table and headed up to Gryffindor Tower.  
******* 


	2. Horror in the Charms Classroom

*******   
It was late on Saturday evening, in the Gryffindor Common room. Ron and Hermione were playing a game of Wizards Chess, while Harry half paid attention. He looked at Hermione, as she furrowed her brow, thinking of her next move, which he thought made her look very cute. He just gazed at her, day dreaming, until he was brought back to reality by a familiar voice.  
  
OY! HARRY! Have you gone deaf? Harry blinked and was suddenly aware Hermione was staring at him oddly. Feeling his face burn, Harry turned to whom was speaking to him.  
  
What is it Seamus?  
  
Hook-nose told me to tell you its time for your detention, and to go down to Filch's office.   
  
Seamus shook Harry's hand and went up the staircase. Harry sighed, and heaved himself out of the chair. He could feel Hermione's eyes upon him and snuck a glance at her. Her hazel eyes opened wide and quickly turned back to the chess game, her cheeks a deep cherry. Harry grinned to himself, said good bye,( Hermione staring hard at Ron's knight) and walked out through the door. Harry looked around, before jumping up and letting out a whoop. Just then the Bloody Baron passed through a wall and gave him an icy stare. Harry quickly walked the other way, taking the stairs three at a time.  
******  
Harry arrived at Filch's door, gave a great sigh of disgust and was about to knock when he heard a sound like a rusty gate, coming from somewhere near his ankles. He looked down and saw the lamplight eyes staring up at him. Harry aimed a kick at Mrs.Norris, just as the door swung open. Filch stood in the doorway, his eyes popping and jowls quivering with rage.  
  
Ah hah! First Snape, now me! Who else do you plan on attacking Potter? Filch advanced on Harry, hands seeking his neck, when Professor Dumbledore showed up. He looked firmly at Filch.  
  
Argus, what is going on here? Dumbledore looked at Harry and winked, his eyes sparkling. From what I have heard, Harry is only here to serve the detention he was assigned to. Dumbledore turned to Harry with a more serious look on his face.   
Snape informed me of your detention. But I, myself think that leniency should be showed especially in this case. So, thus forth, you will only have to serve one night of detention with Mr.Filch. Dumbledore looked up at the ceiling, with a great look of content on his face. Ah, reminds me of my youth when I was pursuing a young lady by the name Precilla Snow and happened to run into the headmaster at that time. He continued to stare whimsically at the ceiling, until Harry tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
Uh, Professor, Sir? Dumbledore shook his head, coming back to reality.   
What? Oh excuse me, I was just thinking of the time me and my pals set off a crate of Dungbombs all over the school. Chuckling, Dumbledore walked off and disappeared through a secret passage. Filch then growled,  
Well, enough dawdling, Potter. You have a detention to do, from now until midnight! Groaning inwardly, Harry reluctantly followed Filch into his eerie office, Mrs. Norris at his heels.  
  
Harry spent the next three hours scrubbing every staircase in Hogwarts all one hundred and forty two of them. Some when he tried to approach them with a bucket of water, screamed and stretched out of his reach. Others had false steps, and many a time, Harry found himself, clinging on for dear life above black nothingness. Finally, at the stroke of midnight, bruised, scraped and very wet, Harry was allowed to trudge up to Gryffindor Tower. He hurried up the first flight of stairs, (sparkling clean) before collapsing on one next to it, that slowly moved, carrying him up to the 6th floor. Rolling off at the top, Harry got to his feet, and started walking down the long corridor. He was almost at the staircase, when something moving in a classroom caught his eye.   
  
Harry walked towards the door, and slowly and quietly opened the door. He saw what was in the empty room and gasped! He backed up in terror, stumbling then bolting up the stairs. Harry didn't stop running until he got to the Fat Lady's portrait, and gasped out the password, ( Flibber-tigibbet!) and flew up the stairs to the boys dormitory. Hermione poked her head out of the door as Harry flew past her.  
  
Harry! How was detention? What's wrong? Harry reached the door hurriedly called back,  
Sorry can't talk right now, really tired, got to go, night! And He slammed the door. Ron was lying on his bed and looked up as Harry went and sat on his bed, severely shaken.  
  
Holy cricket, what's wrong Harry? You look as though you've seen a ghost! Harry turned, shaking his head.   
Something much worse, I saw Ginny and Malfoy together in the Charms class!  
*********** Short chapter, but please review!


	3. Mixed Feelings

***********  
Ron suddenly went very pale, and looked as though he was going to be sick. He looked once more at Harry, then his eyes rolled into his head as he collapsed in a dead faint. Neville, Seamus, Dean and a load of other boys came bounding up the stairs. They stood silently over Ron's immobile body. Neville whispered,  
  
Don't you think we should get him off the floor, or do something?  
He looks jolly well comfortable on the floor if you ask me, look, he's smiling!  
Thats not a smile Dean, you're standing on his hand! Dean quickly stepped off of Ron's hand, but Ron's expression only worsened.  
He looks as though he's going to be sick, like he had a bad Eclair or Chocolate Frog. Harry bent down to look at Ron closer.  
Well, he's not getting any better lying there, get him up on his bed, so he can have a kip in peace!   
  
Harry, Dean, Seamus and another 5th year boy, picked up Ron and heaved him onto his bed. Harry looked towards the doorway and was momentarily blind as a bright flash of light, lit up the room, and left everyone rubbing their eyes. Harry staggered and sat onto his trunk.  
  
Hullo Colin, but I don't think Ron will really want to remember this moment, so you can keep the photograph. Harry blinked numerous times, and saw Hermione in the doorway, blinking dazedly.  
  
Oh hello Harry! Wow, gosh! What's wrong with him? He looks terrible! There was another flash of light as Colin snapped another photo, talking excitedly. Harry reached for what he thought was Colin's camera but fell over onto the floor with a thunk. Harry moaned and covered his eyes, as again, Colin took a picture, this time of him.  
  
Well! Everyone's falling over! You guys haven't been into Hagrid's rum have you? Eh? Eh? Hermione pushed Colin out of the way, pulled Harry to his feet, and as Harry clung to her,whirled on Colin.  
Will you stop taking those bloody photos?? Can't you see you're making everything worse?   
  
Colin, slowly lowered his camera and backed up to the door and slinked dejectedly down the stairs. Hermione took a strong hold on Harry's arm, and led him over to his bed. Harry smelled the sweet smell of her hair, but Hermione, thinking him still dazed, took no notice. Everyone that was crowded around the door went down stairs, muttering to one another, some 3rd year girls casting worried looks on Ron.  
  
Will he be ok? One of them asked. Harry answered,  
He'll be fine, just suffered a nasty shock. Hermione got up from the bed as Harry collapsed and flopped backward. Hermione looked at him from above, looking stern.  
  
Harry! Just because Ron fainted and gets to skirt doing his Potion homework, doesn't mean you get to also! Hermione hurried to Ron's side and took his hand, making a face at Ron's state. He doesn't look at all well Harry! What in heavens name did you tell or say to him?  
  
At this time, Harry was very torn apart. Its not like he hadn't ever lied to Hermione, or had had a problem with it, it's just that she usually found out sooner or later. How would she feel if he didn't tell her now and later found out from Ginny, who would probably say she saw Harry in the hall? But then again, telling Hermione would a very disastrous thing to do. She shares a dormitory with Ginny, and if Ginny ever found out that Harry knew, being strangled in the middle of the night was a very likely thing to happen. So Harry knew what he had to do.  
  
Harry turned his head to look at Hermione, who was tapping her foot, arms crossed.  
  
I don't know, Hermione, maybe he did eat a bad Eclair, or something, but, uh, well I dunno. Harry wait expectantly to see Hermione's reaction. To his utter surprise, she dropped Ron's hand and shook her head, laughing.   
  
Typical, always stuffing his face, got what he deserves eh? Hermione winked at Harry and went down the stairs to the girls dormitory. Hearing the door close, Harry breathed a sigh of relief, leapt off the bed and stood over Ron's still form, prodding him. Ron eyes snapped open.  
  
Hey! Cease and desist old thing! Can't a guy get some shut eye around here? Ron sat up, strode to the door and closed it, then turned to face Harry.  
  
I came to right when you covered up the real story, good thinking, don't know what she would've done if you've told her. Now, the important thing!!! What in the name of Durkblod the Ibonimable are we going to? Ron grabbed Harry's shoulders and shook him. WHAT THE HELL ARE WE GOING TO DO!?? Harry pulled Ron off him and slapped him. Ron sat down on the floor.  
  
Thanks, I needed that. Now, don't get all excited again Harry, we need to think straight!   
  
Harry smirked as he watched Ron pace the room, muttering to himself and suddenly aiming his wand at the heater, yelling, GOT YA NOW MALFOY!, then returning to his pacing. Harry found all this extremely funny and decided to let Ron do the thinking for a while. But after a while, Ron turned to Harry, who was startled to see him looking helpless but furious. He sat down on his bed and just stared at the wall. Harry had never seen Ron like this.  
  
Come on Ron, it's not that bad! So your sister is with your worst enemy? Maybe she's really, um, happy with Malfoy, what can we do? We can't really do anything now anyways, Ginny'd kill us. Harry took out a Chocolate Frog and tossed it at Ron. I don't like it either Ron, I can smell a rat. But there's not much we can do-  
  
Except for kicking Malfoy's... Harry clapped his hand over Ron's mouth as Ginny came walking up the stairs, her face flushed. She smiled at Harry, and looked at Ron.  
  
Hermione said you were up here! I just wanted to say Good night! She beamed and went down the stairs. Ron looked despairingly at Harry.  
  
Does she have to be THAT happy?? I swear, if Malfoy tries anything, I'll.. Ron aimed his wand at a pillow and reduced it to ashes. Ron looked cheerily over at Harry. God now I feel better! Night Harry. Ron pulled the curtains around his bed and was soon snoring soundly.  
  
Harry, however, couldn't sleep that easily. He sat on the window sill, looking out on the school grounds. The full moon shone on the Great Lake, rippling as a wind came out of the Forbidden Forest. He had a very bad feeling, but he didn't know what to do exactly. It drove him mad not let Malfoy do this and get away with it, but there wasn't anything he could do. Harry walked over to his bed, got in and went into an unrestful sleep.  
********* Hope you liked it!! Please r&r!!  



	4. Magic in the Library

The next few days flew past as Gryffindor's struggled under their heavy load of homework, everyone had so much to do they couldn't do anything else. At night, in the common room, armchairs were always occupied as the floor was littered with Potions, Charms and Transfiguration paper, as everyone worked flat out just to get through one night. Though everyone complained, the teachers stood their ground.  
  
Your O.W.L.S. inch every closer! These tests will determine what sort of Witch or Wizard you will be for the rest of your life! Prof. McGonagall said sternly as Seamus Finnigan moaned yet again about the extreme overload of work.   
  
Harry, Hermione, Ron all sat around a table in the library. Hermione just finished her Arithmancy homework, and though she kept persisting that Harry and Ron do their own homework, but they kept asking until Hermione caved and helped them. Harry sat howling with laughter as Hermione tried to show Ron how to make inanimate objects move with a Mobility spell. Ron aimed his wand at books and sent them scuttling all over the room, some screaming, others trying to bite students, while the rest flew around the lamps, nearly setting themselves on fire. Hermione ran around, waving her arms trying to get Ron to stop, which of course he didn't, until Snape walked in and Ron dived behind a bookshelf, hiding behind a book on The Many Uses of Dragon's Blood.   
  
Snape, with a sweep of his wand restored order and quiet in the library. Students came off the tables, muttering to one another. Snape looked around the library, his cold black eyes searching for someone to expel. He looked past where Harry and Hermione hid behind her large Arithmancy book, waiting with bated breath. Peeking over the top, Harry scanned the library. Not only was Snape gone, but Ron also. Hermione also peeked over the top, and looked at Harry.   
  
You don't think, Snape got him, do you? Just then a tall black girl walked over the Harry and Hermione's table, and pulled down the book. She smirked.  
  
Harry, if you two wanted to be alone, conjure yourselves up a room! Angelina Johnson winked at Harry who had gone very red. Harry sighed.  
  
What is it Angelina?  
  
First Quidditch practice tomorrow, and also I'll be looking for a new keeper, so if you know anyone thats interested, tell them to show up at the Quidditch field at 7 o'clock. Angelina was the new Quidditch Captain, taking Oliver Wood's place. She looked at Hermione, then at Harry. She winked before saying,  
  
If you ask ME you too make a very cute couple! Harry dove at Angelina, but she stepped nimbly out of his reach, laughing and went out of the library. Harry sat back down, his face burning. Hermione jumped up, sweeping all of her homework into her bookbag, keeping her face down. As Harry picked up his homework, he spoke,  
  
I'm sorry about that Hermione, she was just kidding, it didn't mean anything.. Harry looked slowly up at Hermione, who looked up from her bag. Their gaze met, for a brief second, they looked into each others eyes, until Madam Pince's bark made Hermione jump. She ran out of the library. Harry sighed and got up, supposing he should go look for Ron.  
Meanwhile......  
  
Ron sat in the strange but wonderful office of Professor Dumbledore. There were many interesting things, twirling, glowing and purring all around Ron, but this really wasn't the time to be looking at those things. Especially since Ron was about to be expelled.  
  
Snape stood behind Ron's chair, an evil smirk spread across his face. He was finally going to expel one of the accursed Weasleys, then perhaps, Harry Potter will follow....  
  
Ron stared at the well polished side of Dumbledore's desk. He thought of how he could get by when Mum and Dad tossed him out of the house. Maybe he could work in Fred and George's joke shop when they opened it the end of this year. But all further thoughts of how he would survive during the winter were forgotten as the door swung open, and Dumbledore stepped in followed by Madam Pince and Professor McGonagall. Ron gulped as the door swung shut.  
**********  
Harry sat in his pajamas, in front of the fireplace, watching the sparks fly up and crackle. Ron had been gone for a really long time. Harry had searched everywhere for him, even Fred and George didn't know where he was. At half past 2 o'clock, the portrait swung open, and Ron stepped into the common room. He stood there in silence, looking over at Harry, who saw him and got up from his armchair. Harry walked slowly over to Ron, looking at his face and trying to see what could be wrong. Ron hung his head, took a deep breath, and said,   
  
Snape finally did it. Harry's jaw dropped as he gaped, trying to comprehend what Ron meant. Ron looked up at Harry, his eyes blazing.  
The dirty scum bag put me in detention for a month. Harry gave a great sigh.   
  
Good god you prat, you had me thinking you were expelled, which I'm amazed Snape didn't press for. What happened?  
  
They sat down in front of the fire, and Ron related what had happened in Dumbledore's office.   
  
Snape, like Harry suspected, practically begged for Ron's expulsion. But after hearing the account of Madam Pince, and consulting with Prof. McGonagall, Dumbledore had a far less severe punishment. Since Ron was only trying to accomplish his homework, and it was all considered an accident (Ron said Dumbledore quietly chuckled), he would only be put in detention for two weeks. Snape was of course, furious, and demanded that Dumbledore give Ron a more punishment.  
  
And then, he suggested I help him and Filch out every single night for my month detention!! I'll be in his creepy office doing who knows what!!! Ron flopped miserably back on his armchair. How will I have time for homework? At that Harry remembered what Angelina had said.  
  
Ron, the Quidditch try outs are tomorrow night!! 7 o'clock! Angelina said its for the Keeper position! Ron eyes widened and he leapt up.   
  
Harry, I'm going to that Quidditch try out, and I don't give a damn what Snape'll do! This is my chance!! Harry nodded and looked at the clock.   
  
We better get to bed, we have more pre-O.W.L.S. quizzes tomorrow. They trudged up the stairs, and as they walked past the Girl's dormitory door, Harry thought of what happened in the library. As he lay back in his pillow, he grinned, thinking today wasn't so bad. Little did Harry know, that a few stairs away, he wasn't the only one lying awake.  



	5. The Select Few

*******  
Harry! Harry wake up!!! We're going to be late!!  
  
Harry's eyes snapped open, Ron was franticly rummaging in his trunk, trying to find his wand. Ron threw Harry's clothes at him.  
  
Hurry up Harry!! We're going to be late for Charms! Harry grabbed his clothes, and hurriedly got dressed. Grabbing their books, they tore down the stairs and nearly knocked over a prefect as they jumped out of the portrait of the Fat Lady. Yelling apologies over his shoulder, Harry pulled a secret lever right by the staircase, opening a passageway and went through it, Ron at his heels.  
  
Breathless, they walked into the Charms classroom, and sat down at a table. Prof. Flitwick saw they had arrived and squeaked, You're late boys! Today we will be studying the history of wand making, dating back to the very early days of wizarding. Please, make yourselves into groups of three.   
Ron, Harry and Seamus were partners, but they sat themselves next to Lavender, Hermione and Parvati were sitting. They asked the girls obvious questions, and every time they ended up telling the boys the answer. Prof Flitwick kept looking their way, and troddling over to see the progress. Harry just nodded whenever Flitwick asked a question, and surprisingly enough, Flitwick was so amazed at Harry's on the subject, he awarded 50 points to Gryffindor. They all cheered, knowing that put them back in the lead for the House Cup race. Gryffindor 245, Ravenclaw 220, Hufflepuff, 200 and Slytherin only managing 199!! Ron gave Harry a high five, and they laughed  
  
After class, they headed over to Transfiguration, where they avoided trying the Mobility spell, and instead, Professor McGonagall had them practice changing small objects into slightly larger ones. Like a quill into a book, and back. Fortunately, McGonagall kept a stern eye on Ron, who actually did pretty well, earning 20 points for Gryffindor. Grinning and patting each other on the back, Harry, Ron, Hermione and the rest of the Gryffindor's headed down stairs for lunch.  
  
On the third floor however, something Harry wished wasn't there appeared, floating in front of them. Ron yelled,  
  
Put the statue down, and get out of the way Peeves! Peeves blew a wet raspberry at them, dropped the statue of Merlin, and swooped at them cackling. Ron pulled out his wand, along with every Gryffindor, and aimed it at Peeves.  
  
Get lost you annoying poltergeist! You're lucky Dumbledore hasn't thrown you out! Harry knew that Ron had definitely said the wrong thing, but didn't say anything, knowing what had to be done.  
  
On three! Harry yelled. ONE! TWO! THREE! The full force of 50 wands shooting various spells hit Peeves hard. He turned into a chicken, grew tentacles, horns, then turned back into himself, but continuing changing shape and color. It was like watching a chameleon go crazy. Peeves' eye's bulged as he ballooned to an enormous size, and shoot off up the stairs, yelling curses, before baaing like a goat. Gryffindor's let up a great cheer, along with everyone else on the floor, feeling extremely proud with themselves. Peeves had been in the castle as long as anyone could remember, and no one had ever gotten the better of him, so this was quite a big deal. Grinning widely, they ran down the remaining stairs, causing teachers and students to poke their heads out of the classroom, wondering if a duel was going on.   
  
When they entered Great Hall, Fred and George stood up and yelled,   
HERE ENTER THE BRAVE SOULS THAT HAVE VANQUISHED THE DEVILRY KNOWN AS PEEVES!!!   
  
Mostly everyone stood up and clapped, excluding Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle, who scowled in Harry's direction. Smirking, Harry sat down with Hermione and Ron on either side of him. They were given extra portions, which Ron accepted all too willingly. People eventually sat down, and went back to their lunch. Hermione held her side as she laughed at Ron stuffing his mouth full of all the food he had received. His mouth was overflowing, but that didn't stop Ron from trying to eat more. Harry slapped Ron on the back, practically making him spew, which made Hermione dissolve into another fit of laughter. Ron glared at Harry, until he had swallowed and could speak.  
  
Are you mad? I nearly choked! Harry looked at Hermione, who snorted.  
  
As if thats MY fault? I'm not the one trying stuffing himself full of food! I was only helping you, so you wouldn't choke! Ron rolled his eyes.  
  
Oh gee, all's forgiven, after all you were thinking in my best interest and all... Ron picked up an Eclair and nibbled on it, thinking reflectively. Hermione wiped her eyes and looked at him.  
  
Whatcha thinkin' about? She put her head on her arms, and took a bite out of her grilled cheese sandwich. Ron looked at her for a while before answering,   
  
Just about tonight, how Snape's going to kill me, and how I need to practice for the try outs before hand. Harry noticed that Ron's gaze never left Hermione, and Harry felt a feeling he'd never felt before, burning deep inside him, like an uncontrollable wrath: jealousy. But he consoled himself that Hermione didn't look at Ron back. Ron turned away, his jaw clenched, looking at Harry, who then shook his head. Ron sighed, and took a drink from his pumpkin juice, and made a face.  
  
Ug, that tastes terrible! Ron set down his goblet, and clutched his stomach. Hermione looked at Ron with concern.  
  
You ok?  
  
Yeah, yeah I'll be fine But it seemed to Harry Ron was far from fine.  
  
The day dragged by, as Harry kept checking Ron's watch. Finally, their last class, Care of Magical Creatures, instructed by a newly educated Rebeus Hagrid, was over. Dumbledore kindly that Hagrid study more about Magical Creatures, before he continue teaching how to care for them. Hagrid picked up a degree, and is respected for his intelligence, instead of being feared of him, his mum being a giantess.  
  
The lesson had been taught outside, near the forest, and tables were set up next to Hagrid's cabin. As they gathered up their books(non-biting), Hagrid sidled over to Harry, Ron and Hermione's table. Harry looked up into Hagrid's hairy face, and grinned.  
  
Hullo Hagrid! Hermione and Ron both said their hellos, craning their neck to see Hagrid. Hagrid beamed down at them.  
  
Hullo there! Aven't eard from you lot in a while. Ow was yer summer vacation you three?  
Harry shouldered his book bag, stuffing in his Divination homework.  
  
Pretty good, Dursley's were awful, so Ron invited me over to the Burrow the first week of school. Hagrid nodded.  
  
An' you two? They headed up to the castle, talking about the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, how Prof. Trelawney predicted that Harry would die in a freak pudding accident, and what Hagrid did over the summer. They didn't have much luck getting Hagrid to talk. He avoided every question they asked, maintaining that this was top secret stuff and Dumbledore was trusting him, and he wouldn't go against Dumbledore's trust. They gave up and started planning on what to do on the next Hogsmeade weekend. On the second floor, Ron doubled up, and fell to the floor, his face a mask of pain. But after a few minutes, Ron got up, wiping his brow, and giving Harry and Hermione a reassuring smile. Harry and Hermione looked at each other with worried looks.  
  
It had started snowing, and as 7 o'clock came ever nearer, the Quidditch team and hopefuls alike grew more excited and anxious. Harry and Ron sat, relaxing with a game of wizarding chess. Harry looked around the room, when Ron was planning his next move, looking at all the people holding broom sticks, and two things occurred to him: One of these people would be Gryffindor's newest Keeper, and he would be playing with on the game against Ravenclaw. Also, Ron had no broom. How could he afford one? He couldn't borrow Harry's, seeing as they would both be on the same team. Maybe McGonagall would get him one, or the staff. After all they did get him his Nimbus 2000. Ron looked around and seemed to be thinking the same thing. Then it came time to go. Grabbing his Firebolt and straightening his Quidditch robes, Harry and Ron joined the tide of people going through the entrance. Harry pushed his way to the front, to join the other people on the team: Fred and George Weasley, Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson, and Alicia Spinnet. Together they led the mob down to the Quidditch field.   
  
Mounting, they all took off into the air, except for the ones trying out. Harry soared into the air, before chasing Fred around the field, then turned quickly around and both Fred and George started chasing him. Angelina stayed on the ground, instructing how it would work and what to do: She would select four people at one time, to ride up to the goal posts, two to each side, and Katie and Alicia would try scoring on them, a total of six throws. They would then be narrowed down and have to play against the other members of the team.   
  
Harry looked down at Ron, and gave him the thumbs up. Ron, from what he could see of him, nervously smiled and gave Harry the thumbs up back. Now was Ron's chance to prove himself..  
******** Yaaayy! ^0^ I went thru all my chapters and edited them! Hopefully less little mistakes! Please r&r!!!


	6. Ron's Chance

It was now lightly snowing, and Harry's hair became flecked with white, making his hair resemble like a dark chocolate cake with powdered sugar , excepting the fact his hair wasn't two inches tall, round and sticky. Harry blinked as a snowflake landed on his eyelash. Looking down, he saw Angelina point at four people. One of them, he realized with a jolt, was Ron! To show their support, Fred, George and Harry did an intricate flying manuveur weaving, spinning and dodging each other at blinding speeds. Then they went down low to the Quidditch field, not only to watch Ron, but to show off in front of all of the hopefuls. Harry barely could contain his laughter as he saw some 2nd year's mouths drop open as he did a Mayday( mayday is when you go down in a spiral) from fifty feet up and come up, 1 inch from the field. Fred and George starting doing a Broom Ballet, with twirls, as they hung onto each others brooms and spun around in a blur before spiraling off. Harry barely could hang onto his broom as he laughed at their antics. Then Angelina yelled at them, throwing the Quaffle at Fred's head, who dodged it, flew up to the goal post, and said,  
  
Ready? Try and stop this!! Fred hurled it at the far left Hoop, the person being tested zoomed over and using his broom's tail knocked it neatly off course. Harry clapped along with everyone else, and to his great delight, saw that it was Ron who had made the brilliant save. Harry flew up to Angelina's side, trying to see what score she had given Ron. Angelina drew back her clip board and shoved Harry away.   
  
Harry flew leisurely between the stands, watching Ron do a loop-the-loop, before awaiting Katie's next throw. By the hoops closest to him, Harry watched as a large 3rd year dove for the Quaffle but ended up crashing into a bleacher decorated with the Ravenclaw emblem and colors. Snorting, Harry flew over, and took the place of the dazed competitor and yelled to Alicia,   
  
Lets show em how its done! Alicia laughed, winked then set her face as she decided where to throw the Quaffle. Harry was ready, knowing his Firebolt couldn't fail him. Alicia's face crinkled into an evil grin.  
  
Try this on for size, Harry!! She threw the Quaffle at a blinding speed at the middle hoop. Harry was ready; He went hurtling into the Quaffle, then Alicia gasped! Harry was standing up on his broomstick!! He was tossing around the Quaffle like there was not risk he could fall to his death. Once he stood on one foot, until Katie shrieked at him to stop it or she would knock him off if he wanted to die so much.   
  
Harry tossed the Quaffle back at Alicia who was glaring at him. Harry laughed, but then he heard a shriek from across the field. It sounded like Angelina and Katie. Spinning around, Harry saw a limp form plummeting to the ground, the person, Harry realized with another jolt, was Ron. Harry gripped his broomstick handle hard and sped off at blinding speed to where Ron was falling, urging his broom on. As fast as Harry's broom was, as he neared Ron, a horrifying thought went through Harry's mind; What if he didn't make it? Harry grit his teeth, and reached for Ron's shirt collar.  
  
The next few events happened in the blink of an eye. With 10 feet left before Ron would hit the ground, Harry grabbed Ron, pulled him up onto his Firebolt, and tired to pull up his broom, before crashing into the ground. Ron's broom rolled to a couple of inches next to Fred's hand. Fred picked it up, looking at it suspiciously, turning it around in his hands, until the gold lettering, Nimbus 2000 and 1 appeared. His expression dark, Fred handed the broom to Katie, who went running up to the castle. Harry groaned, and got up, looking to see if Ron was ok. Everyone from the Quidditch team, and trying out crowded around, nobody speaking a word. Angelina stepped forward, biting her lip.  
  
Will he be ok, Harry? Because we need a new Keeper! Harry looked over Ron, noticing his arm at a grotesque angle.  
Wincing at the sight, Harry stood up, using his Firebolt for support.   
  
He's got a broken arm, but there might be something else thats wrong.  
He conjured up a stretcher and slowly, everyone accompanied them up to the Hospital Wing.  
********  
  
Dumbledore sat in his office, his hands folded, pressed to his forehead. He was so deep in thought, he did not hear the knock upon his door.   
  
Er, Professor, this is urgent. Dumbledore came back to reality, and looked at the girl standing in the door.  
  
Welcome Miss Bell, what business brings you here today, or night rather? Please come in. He ushered Katie in with a wave of his hand. Katie stood, instead of sitting. In her hand, she clutched the broom Ron had ridden not to long ago.  
  
I'm afraid I come with not so pleasant news. She held out the broomstick. Tonight, during the Quidditch try outs, a student was nearly killed by this broom. Harry Potter, our seeker as you know of course, saved him, and is escorting Ron Weasley up to the Hospital Wing, along with everyone else that was there. We don't know who's broom it is sir. Dumbledore got up from his chair so abruptly Katie jumped. He took the broom from her.   
  
There is only one way we may be able to reveal the owner of the broomstick... Dumbledore put hot sauce, confetti and a little bit of garlic ( For flavour Dumbledore said). He then took out his wand and mumbled a spell, and immediately, the wood seemed to glisten and swirl. Katie touched it, and it felt like water. Then, upon the handle, in burning red lettering, words appeared. Dumbledore read them, closing his eyes with a tired look on his face. Katie leaned over and read the words out loud:  
  
Draco Malfoy.  
**********   
  
Harry sat, keeping a watchful eye over Ron's motionless form. Madam Pomfrey came back over to shoo him out of the Hospital Wing, and reluctantly, Harry went. Shuffling his shoes, Harry went up a set of stairs, behind a statue, up more stairs, went through a door that looked like a wall. Pushing aside a tapestry, Harry gave the password to the Fat Lady, who was sitting with her friend Violet. Harry plopped down onto an armchair, and stared at the fire, just thinking. His mind was so full of thoughts Harry wished he had a Pensieve.   
  
I wouldn't do that for too long, you could ruin your eyes. Not like you don't already have bad eyes, but like go blind I mean. Its the most interesting thing- Harry clapped his hand over Hermione's mouth.  
  
Ok, I'll take my hand off your mouth if you promise to talk about something besides burning my eyes out. Deal? Hermione nodded her head, and Harry let her go. She plopped down beside him, and put her head on his shoulder.  
  
There is this book that burns your eyes out... She laughed before being hit over the head with a velvet pillow. Harry chuckled, then found his mouth full of pillow, and quite a lot of feathers. Spitting out the down, Harry crept towards Hermione, who shrieked and jumped over the couch. Harry laughed maniacly and chased Hermione around the common room. In five minutes, two empty pillow cases lay on the ground, the air a swirling mass of feathers. Harry and Hermione sat breathless on two opposite armchairs. Hermione grinned, and fanned herself with her hand.  
  
That was a lot more interesting then talking about burning out your eyes, eh? Harry looked at Hermione, her cheeks flushed a pretty pink. He never noticed how her eyes sparkled when she grinned. Hermione looked at Harry, then put her head down, feeling his brilliant green eyes looking at her. Grinning to herself, Hermione looked back up, and said,  
  
Yeah it was, I bet Ron had fun. She looked around for him. Ron, Ron? Where are you? Harry forgot, he hadn't told her.  
  
Hermione, I don't know how to tell you this, but, um Ron's in the hospital. Harry cautiously looked at Hermione, lest she decided to hurl herself on Harry in anguish and sob on his shoulder. But she looked shocked, just sort of staring at the rug. She swallowed.  
  
Is he alright? I mean, its nothing serious, right? Harry looked at her oddly.  
  
Its nothing that Madam Pomfrey can't cure, but I suppose he'll be in there for a day or two.  
  
WHAT? A day or two?? I thought Madam Pomfrey could cure anything in an instant!  
  
Well, he does have a broken arm, but there could be some other stuff wrong with him. Hermione sat back, her eyes tearing. Harry prepared himself, but Hermione just cleared her throat, and said in a choked voice,  
Harry? What exactly happened? Wasn't tonight the try out for... Hermione's eyes grew wide. Harry you tell me what happened right now. Harry explained, and when he finished, Hermione had a strained look on her face, biting her lip. They sat in silence, before Hermione sighed.  
  
Any idea why it happened, or who would've done it? Harry laughed darkly.  
  
Who else? Malfoy. Why are you getting so worried? Hermione looked taken a back.  
  
I'm not worried about HIM! Well, ok, a little, but I'm more concerned about me! I'm going to have to help him with his homework for the next few days!! Oh sure, its not much, but it'll be every single class! I never get any time for me!! Well actually I do, since I finish my homework before you guys do but still! Hermione broke down, and started sobbing, throwing herself on Harry. She hugged Harry extremely tight and cried loudly in his ear. Trying not so hard to pry Hermione off of him, Harry walked to the stairs, dragging Hermione behind him. Harry actually had to go into the girl's dormitory which made every girl there burst into a fit of giggles. Looking desperately at Lavender and Parvati, who looked and each other and went into more fits of laughter. Still giggling, they pried Hermione off of Harry, who tried not to look too much at all the girl's in their p.j.'s, which as a fifteen year old boy, was extremely hard. Then when all the girls heard Harry Potter was in their dormitory, they all came out from the bathroom, and crowded around him, talking and laughing and feeling his hair. Saying good bye, Harry parted the crowd around him and walked to the door, all the girls took up a cry of protest. Mumbling they all went back to their beds as Harry closed the door with a sigh of relief. Scary the way being around a famous person, particularly a guy, made girls act.   
  
Harry snuck quietly into the dormitory, trying not to wake any of the boys. Dressing in silence, Harry got into bed, and saw that Hedwig had been back, an envelope on his dresser. Harry decided to just go to bed, and look at it in the morning. He would also pay Malfoy, and Ron a little visit.  



	7. A Sinister Plot Unfoiled

**********************  
  
Harry woke up early, and lay in bed, before realizing it was a Sunday, and there weren't any classes. Plus it was the first visit of the year to Hogsmeade! Harry swung his legs over the bed and walked to the window, looking out. The sun was shining, having just risen twenty minutes ago, and it looked like it was going to be a beautiful day. The ceiling of Great Hall would exactly resemble the glow of the sky, making a golden light fall about everyone as they ate. Then Harry remembered the events of last night. As much as he would love to go and beat the snot out of Malfoy for information, Harry decided he had better visit Ron first.   
  
Harry walked down the stairs, adjusting his tie. As he walked past the girl's dormitory, Hermione jumped out of the doorway and looked expectantly at Harry.   
  
Morning Harry! About last night, sorry for throwing myself on you. I hope you're ok? Harry was perfectly ok. After all how could cute girl throwing herself on you make you unhappy?  
  
What? Oh no its ok, you were shocked and sad about the news about Ron.. its ok, honest. I'm going to go see Ron now, um you wanna come? Harry felt a flutter of nervousness in his stomach. He was only going to the hospital wing, why was he getting nervous? Hermione beamed.  
  
Sure!! I'd love to! I was thinking of doing that today anyways!   
Harry let Hermione go before him down the stairs, into the warm common room. Fred and George were sitting at the fire, turning it different colors. Slyly, Fred grabbed a handful of fire and threw it at George, catching him in the face. George laughed, brushing away the fire on his face, and retaliated by hurling some purple flames at Fred. Both cackling happily the twins continued to throw different hues of flames, metallic , rainbow and translucent. Fred and George stopped as they saw Harry and Hermione standing there, their mouths wide open.  
  
Fred and George looked at each other and grinned. They threw the flames in their hands at Harry and Hermione. Harry threw his hands up to protect his face, but instead of being burned, Harry experienced an extremely enjoyable tickling sensation. He giggled, and looked at the fire in his hand as the flames licked his face. It sparked and crackled like any other fire, but it was cool. Hermione had a knowing look on her face.  
  
Simple Flame Freezing Spell, I should've known. Hermione grinned. Fred and George shrugged and continued their onslaught. Harry tossed the fire back into the embers, and walked out of the portrait, stepping onto purple carpeted floor. The hall was completely devoid of students or teachers. Harry and Hermione walked to the stairs, but Hermione held Harry back. Grabbing Harry's robes she pulled him over to the edge of the stairs. Harry looked at Hermione with a puzzled look.  
  
Hermione,are you trying to push me to my death? What're you doing? Hermione shook her head and sat on the banister. She straightened her robes about her, and looked at Harry.  
  
Well, aren't you coming? Harry nodded and went to the banister. He looked at Hermione.  
  
Uh Mio, where am I supposed to sit? Hermione giggled and pointed infront of her.  
  
So if we fall, I can fall on something cushioned!! Harry rolled his eyes.  
  
Thanks for volunteering me! I feel honoured. He sat infront of Hermione. Gripping the rail, Harry pushed off, Hermione right behind him. They slid faster and faster as floor after floor went past, Hermione laughing jubilantly behind Harry. Grinning, Harry remembered the same feeling he got when he was on his Firebolt. The wind whipped through his hair, and Harry pretended he was chasing down the Snitch, racing against Malfoy. He had caught it, he had caught the Snitch!   
Ha Malfoy! Harry was flying around the Quidditch stadium, to loud cheers. Harry beat Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy..  
  
.. Malfoy! Harry look out for Malfoy! Hermione pulled Harry off of the stairs, and she fell along with him. Hermione got up quickly and hid behind a statue. Harry looked down the hall. Coming out of the Infirmary was Malfoy, accompanied by Ginny. Malfoy had his arm around Ginny, and bent down a little to kiss her on the cheek. Ginny looked up at Malfoy adoringly and kissed him on the lips, Malfoy combing his fingers through Ginny's hair. Disgusted, Harry looked away, wondering what Hermione was thinking. He looked at her, but she wasn't looking, she had closed her eyes and shrunk into the corner.  
  
Is he gone yet? Oh I hope he didn't see me.. What was he doing? Harry felt relieved that she hadn't seen Malfoy and Ginny.   
  
Yeah, he's gone, Mio, I don't think he saw you, he was a bit preoccupied... Harry grit his teeth in anger, the nerve of Malfoy, going to see Ron with his little sister. Malfoy didn't look like he was worrying about it. He was umm taking care of his affairs. Come on, lets go see Ron. Harry took Hermione's hand to help her up. But when she was on her feet, he didn't let go. Hermione looked at him , and Harry let go immediately. Hermione gave Harry an odd look giggled, and ran to the door and went in. Harry sighed and felt himself blushing. So when she throws herself on you, she's not embarrassed, but when you try to just hold her hand she looks at you weird. Women.  
  
Surrounded by brightly coloured boxes filled with various kinds of Wizard candy, Ron was sitting up in his bed grinning at Harry.  
  
Hey Harry!! How're you doing?  
  
Never mind me you prat, how're you? Your arm alright? Ron tried it out, twisting and flexing his arm and fingers. He grinned even wider.  
  
I'm doing great! My arm feels great, I have a whole load of candy, and I get three whole days off from classes! Ron put his hands behind his head, looking quite contented. Hermione laughed and picked up a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans. Harry Ron and Hermione sat joking and talking about Quidditch. Ron seem delighted and shocked that he was the top pick for Keeper. Harry said Angelina told him she was very impressed by Ron's prowess on a broom, and how well he blocked the ball. Ron grinned at Hermione who smiled at him. Harry felt that burning feel inside again...  
  
Hey Ron, now you'll be the fourth Weasley to be on the Quidditch team! Its sort of like a family tradition now, huh? Hermione popped a yellow jelly bean in her mouth and puckered.  
  
Eurgh! Oooo thats sour!! Lemon! Hermione stuck her tongue out and shivered. Harry reached into the box, pulled out an odd grayish bluish coloured jelly bean. He looked at it warily, before popping it into his mouth. Harry grabbed his throat, and staggering over to a waste basket, spit it out. Harry looked at the jelly bean with a disgusted look on his face.  
  
Honestly, what flavour are they going to think of next? I nearly choked! Harry looked at the box. Old gym socks, disgusting... I swear these people have problems.. Ron laughed, then looked at Hermione.  
  
I wouldn't say I am yet, after all, there might be a better person then me... Ron looked at Harry. But fat CHANCE!! Ron slapped Harry a high five, and they laughed.  
I hope you do get to be Keeper though Ron! You'd be the perfect team-mate! But you know Ron, you'd better watch out for Colin, I hear he's a broom prodigy.. There was silence, before all three burst out into uncontrollable laughter. Harry didn't know if this was the best time to ask Ron the question, but he thought he might as well.  
  
Hey Ron, um did Malfoy... Harry trailed off as he saw the look on Ron's face. Ron kept rolling his eyes at Hermione, clearly indicating Harry to shut up. Hermione looked from Harry to Ron, and then back to Harry.  
  
Ok you twits, what're you up to? And don't say nothing cause you both have got guilt all over your faces! Hermione scowled.  
  
Hermione, honestly, there's nothing wrong, its just that.. Ron squirmed as he tried to think of a believable lie.  
  
Malfoy took Ron's homework! Yeah, I was just wondering if Malfoy had been in here to, um give it back. Harry looked down at his Chocolate Frog card. Ron looked happy enough with it; he settled back into his pillow. Hermione looked exasperated.  
  
You guys are impossible! You know what? Forget it! I don't care! Hermione looked at her watch. Harry we had better go for Hogsmeade! She looked at Ron.  
  
Hope you get out of here soon, its just not the same without you, Ron! Harry nodded fervently.  
  
Yeah. Hey Ron, anything you'd like from Hogsmeade? We're going there this afternoon. I think besides you and Neville, everyone 3rd year and up is going! Ouch! Harry rubbed his ribs where Hermione had elbowed him. What'd you do that for? Hermione sighed.  
  
You're not helping any Harry! She turned back to Ron, who was looking miserable. Ron, I was wondering, what happened, just before you fell? Do you have any idea why you fell? Ron thought for a moment.  
  
Well, right then I was getting ready for Katie's next throw, when I felt this stab of pain in my stomach. Sort of like the ones I had all day. It went away, so I thought it was over. Then there was another one, and another. The pain was getting worse. Then I felt this enormous pain, not just like in one spot of my stomach but all of it. Then I blacked out. Ron sighed.   
  
What do you suppose caused the pain? Did you eat anything or drink anything bad that morning? Hermione bit her lip, waiting. Ron screwed up his forehead, trying to concentrate.   
  
Well, I don't think so.... no wait! There was that Pumpkin Juice at lunch! It tasted terrible! Then after that I started getting those stomach pains. At that moment, Madam Pomfrey arrived with Ron's breakfast.  
  
I'll not have you getting out of bed so quickly Mr. Weasley! Not until we know what may have caused those cramps! Ron looked indignant.  
  
But we DO know what caused them! Madam Pomfrey looked at Ron, a startled expression on her face.  
  
You what? Speak up then boy! Ron related to her what Harry Hermione and himself thought what might've caused Ron to fall off his broom. When he finished, Madam Pomfrey's face was pale.  
  
If what you say is true, and I do have a good notion you are telling the truth, then someone in this castle tried to poison you. Oh not deadly of course, but if I had not treated you then, you may have gone into a coma, or been in bed for weeks! Madam Pomfrey smoothed Ron's bed covers needlessly. I must go inform Professor Dumbledore. I will lock the doors, and you are not to get out of bed! Eat your sweets and relax.  
  
Now that I can do! Ron shrugged at Harry. Poor me, I suppose. I get to stay here and relax, while you have to go out in the cold! Ron winked then started on his chocolate. I'll talk to you guys later, I hope soon! Harry and Hermione waved good-bye to Ron and walked out of the Hospital Wing. Before they went far, Madam Pomfrey wanted a word with them.  
  
I must beg you not to mention this to anyone! If the word gets out that a student was poisoned, Headmaster Dumbledore could be dismissed! Wiping her eyes, Madam Pomfrey waved her wand at the Hospital's doors locking them securely, then hurried behind a tapestry.   
  
Harry looked nervously at Hermione. Who would want to poison Ron? And why? Even Malfoy wouldn't sink that low, he prefers to humiliate people, then run off after being challenged to a fight. Hermione looked severely shaken.  
  
I don't know Harry, but you must realize how serious this is! I've heard of this type of poison. A few more hours and Ron wouldn't have been in a coma. He would be dead. Harry's jaw dropped out of pure shock and horror. He closed his mouth, his jaw set.  
  
Who ever did this is going to pay. And by that I mean Malfoy's going down. Hermione nodded, and took Harry's hand, clutching it tightly. They walked to the staircase and walked not back up to the tower, but down to Entrance Hall to go to Hogsmeade.   
  
****** Sorry about that! Chapter 7 was the same as 6 for a bit!! :) Hope you'll read it now!! please r&r!


	8. Sparks Fly

Students spilled out of Hogwarts doors, chatting happily amongst themselves about where'd they go first in Hogsmeade. Fred and George went over a long piece of parchment, seeing what they needed from Zonko's. But in the midst of all of it, there were two people who kept silent.  
  
Harry shivered, and wrapped his scarf tighter around his neck. He looked down at Hermione, who was still clutching Harry's hand. He sighed, wishing this wasn't so hard.  
  
Er, Hermione, we need to talk. Hermione nodded, and looked back up at Harry.  
  
I know, Harry, I've been wanting to talk to you too.. Harry put his arm around Hermione, and wordlessly, they walked into the village.  
  
It was so crowded that nobody took a second look at Harry and Hermione. People milled about, looking at each other's purchase's, laughing at Fred and George putting on a fire breathing display, thanks to Pepper Imps from Honeydukes.   
Also going into Zonko's and visiting the infamous Shrieking Shack. Harry didn't go up there much, he'd been inside the Shrieking Shack in his 3rd year, and had found out the Legend the Townspeople believed, was quite untrue. Prof. Lupin was a werewolf, and was brought to the Shrieking Shack to transform. His cries were the cries the Townspeople believed to be violent ghosts. Instead, Harry normally went to the Three Broomsticks, a pub that sold excellent Butterbeer, Zonko's, Honeydukes and other attractions of the village. Harry and Hermione past all the excitement, and laughter, instead heading up to the Three Broomsticks.  
  
Ducking in from the bitter cold, Hermione made her way over to a booth in the back as Harry got two Butterbeer's from Madam Rosmerta. She sat down, and stared at the table, until Harry's voice brought her back to reality.   
  
Here's your butterbeer.  
  
Huh? Oh, thanks. Harry set the tankard down with a thump on the table, then sat down opposite Hermione. They sipped in silence for a few minutes, until after Harry took a long draught to nerve him. Harry set down his tankard harder then needed, and clenched his fists. Hermione looked at Harry, startled to see the look on his face, his eyes were hard, and face set.  
  
Ha-Harry! What's wrong? Harry took a hold of her hand, forcing her to set down her butterbeer. Harry's expression softened, his eyes sparkled, looking calmly at Hermione.  
  
Hermione, I can't go on like this, just avoiding one another and acting like we don't like each other. Harry leaned over the table closer to Hermione. It's silly Hermione, and its too hard for me to do anymore. Hermione, I- Hermione silenced him by taking a hold of Harry's hand. They looked into each others eyes, and slowly, moved closer, until their lips met, and they kissed infront of the whole bar,but Harry didn't care, neither did Hermione. Harry stroked Hermione's hair, while Hermione held onto his hand, their fingers intertwined. To them, nobody else was there, they were the only ones in Hogsmeade.  
  
After a few minutes, they slowly pulled away, and looked in each other's eyes. Feeling a tickling feeling on the back of his neck, Harry looked out of the corner of his eye and saw everyone in the entire bar gaping at them. Harry got out of the booth and whispered something to Hermione. They walked through the bar headed for, hand in hand, and as they passed, people gasped in surprise.  
  
Look, it's Harry Potter!! Harry and Hermione quickly went out of the bar, and laughed.   
  
Hermione, feel like going to Honeyduke's? I heard they just   
re-stocked everything! I need some more Sugar Quills, Snape confiscated the last of them when I was supposed to be writing the magical uses of Toad warts, Rat spleen and Pixie wings. Hermione grinned up at Harry.  
  
Sure, love to! Harry put his arm around Hermione, and she snuggled against him and they walked down through the village.  
  
Meanwhile.....  
Madam Pomfrey's tea cup rattled as her hand shook. Dumbledore had just called Professor McGonagall and the other member's of the staff down to his office. He sat, stroking Fawkes' golden plumage, thinking of the situation. There was a knock upon the door.  
  
Come in. Headed by Prof. McGonagall, the staff filed into Dumbledore's extraordinary office, and stood before his desk.  
  
You called us here, Sir? McGonagall's mouth twitched. Fawkes flew up to his perch, put his head under his wing, and went to sleep. Dumbledore sighed, turning to face the curious faces that were before him.  
  
Yes, indeed I did do such a thing. Dumbledore got up and walked to a bookshelf, and looked up at a picture that hung over it. Important Officials and Head of Departments for the Ministry of Magic stood milling around the picture, laughing and gossiping about Arnold Peasegood's party last Tuesday. Also in the picture was Albus Dumbledore himself, talking to Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic. Seeing Dumbledore looking up at them, they stopped what they were doing, walked over to to the edge of picture and looked politely down at Dumbledore, but also waving their hands happily to greet him. Dumbledore smiled and waved up at them.  
  
Ah, the old days, when all we had to worry about was students cursing each other, and checking our chairs for super glue and stereo Whoopee cushions. He chuckled. I recall a young James Potter and an also young Severus Snape arriving at the Hospital Wing, James was turning into a large warty toad, while Severus's skin was sprouting tiny Willow trees with termite's. Dumbledore heaved a great sigh, and looked out at the window.  
Such times we have no hope of seeing again. Well, students will often try to turn one another into various magical creatures, but the point I have is that things will never be as simple. The room became quite silent. Snape cleared his throat.  
  
Headmaster, I believe you called us down here for a different purpose besides reminiscing old times? Snape ran his hand over his arm, as though checking for any Willow tree sprouts. Dumbledore gazed at the staff.  
  
Indeed Severus, there is a purpose. It is about the safety of the students in this school. A student - Dumbledore looked at Madam Pomfrey who nodded. A student in this very school, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, has been poisoned. People in pictures rushed to one another's frames talking in hushed tones, some casting worried looks around the room, as if they would too be attacked. Some teachers gasped and began conversing with one another, many with a worried look on their face. Dumbledore restored order with a wave of his hand.  
  
Please, please settle down. I have not finished what I was going to say! All faces looked tentatively at Dumbledore.  
The student, Ronald Weasley, is quite alright, thanks to the wonderful work of Madam Pomfrey. He is, as Poppy tells me, locked safely in the Hospital, and is resting. Dumbledore smiled, but his brow furrowed as he turned and walked up a small staircase, leading up to a telescope.  
The more important matter is we find and discipline whoever is responsible for the attempt at Mr. Weasley's life. Dumbledore looked sternly at Snape, who looked as though he was rather disappointed that Ron escaped a terrible death. All of us must be aware of this problem. Though, it looks like we have the answer...   
  
Dumbledore took down a broom from a top of a large bookcase. Holding it gingerly, he slowly made his way down the golden steps. He placed it upon his desk, everyone inching closer to have a look. Turning the shiny mahogany handle so Nimbus 2000 and 1 was visible, Dumbledore looked up, sighing wearily, before plunging his hand into his robes. Drawing out his wand, Dumbledore tapped twice on the handle and once again the wood swirled before the fiery red letters appeared and burned brightly right above Nimbus 2000 and 1. Snape's face went exceedingly pale as he saw the name etched upon the handle. McGonagall's nostril's flared.  
  
What is to be done Headmaster? Surely some action must be taken? Snape stepped forward angrily.  
  
How do we even know it was him? Malfoy could've been set up! Dumbledore I demand that expulsion not be a choice for such a ridiculous accusation! Poisoning and broom have no relevance!Dumbledore looked gravely at Snape.  
  
They do, Severus. Mr. Weasley was trying out for the position of Gryffindor Keeper, and was riding this broom. I believe Mr. Malfoy may have lent Mr. Weasley the broom as a favour, as to show there weren't any hard feelings that day. The broom was not tampered with at all, but is a valuable clue as to Mr. Malfoy's guiltiness. Dumbledore sighed and looked at the faces around him.  
I do not like expelling students for matters such as these, or any matter. They should be given a fair chance, innocent until proven guilty. There was a sound of tinkling beads, when an airy voice said.  
  
Please excuse my lateness, there was a fascinating angle of the planets which I felt I had to observe. Professor Trelawney strolled into sight, her eyes blinking bemusedly at them, magnified behind her extremely thick glasses. Adjusting her shawl, she parted the crowd, if you could call it such, and peered down at the broomstick. She gave a gasp of dismay and teetered dangerously, before collapsing on Headmaster Dumbledore's chair. Dumbledore's mouth twitched as he fought back a smile.  
  
Comfortable, are we, Sibyll? Professor Trelawney's head rolled to the side so she could look at Dumbledore.  
  
Pray forgive me sir, but when a person such as myself is so extraordinarily gifted with the power of the Inner Eye, they can easily be over whemeled by powerful visions, such as the one I have just experienced. Professor McGonagall snorted.  
  
And what exactly was that vision Sibyll? You saw another one of your tea cups breaking? Or you saw yourself ten years from now, lying in the gutter of Knockturn Alley?, snapped Professor McGonagall. Professor Trelawney's eyes narrowed. She slowly lifted herself from Dumbledore's chair, and walked to within an inch of Professor McGonagall's face.  
  
I wouldn't expect one such as you to be knowledgeable about seeing into the future. But I advise you to not talk about things you do not comprehend., Professor Trelawney hissed dangerously , not at all in the matter of her normal fairy like self.  
  
You would know a great deal about that wouldn't you! You wouldn't know what the future was if it popped up from your pumpkin juice and spat in your eye! Dumbledore stepped in and separated the pair, who were pulling each other's hair and scratching at each other like alley cats. Dumbledore's eyes flashed.  
  
Stop! Stop this very instant! I would expect such behavior from 2nd year students, not grown up teachers! Who is to set the example? Dumbledore stepped back, his blue eyes blazing, though he looked rather amused. Shake hands please, I will have no more of this childish behavior. Covered in scratches, hair very disheveled, Professors McGonagall and Trelawney glared at each other, before shaking hands. Dumbledore looked happy enough and sat back down in his chair.  
  
Back to the matter at hand. I believe that Mr. Malfoy has indeed done something very wrong, but according to my research, the rules of Hogwarts state that any student trying to poison another student must go through a series of punishment: Number 1. Student that has tried to poison another student must help clean out bedpans, and any other chore that is to be done in the Hospital for one week. Number 2. Student must be personal assistant of a chosen teacher for one week, but their homework load fo that class will be diminished, so that they may serve said teacher better. Number 3. Student must be a slave to student they tried to poison for two weeks, and must help them with their homework. We, Gordic Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rawena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin do hereby approve the above rules, and thank students for their suggestions. Dumbledore rolled up the parchment of which he was reading off of.  
  
It truly does sound like ludicris, but these are the rules, and so we will use them. Now, who'll volunteer to have Mr. Malfoy be their personal assistant? Snape stood up at once.  
  
I volunteer Headmaster. The stress he will be put through in that month will be very hard on young Draco.. I was thinking it'd be better if I did it, since I am head of Slytherin House. He would feel so much more at home, down in the dungeons, I mean that is where Slytherin's Common Room is.. Do you follow me Headmaster? Dumbledore stroked his long silver beard before replying.  
  
I see what you mean Severus. Of course Mr. Malfoy will be placed into your care. Dumbledore sighed wearily. If this news leaks out to the Daily Prophet, I could be sacked. It must all be kept quiet, you all understand that? Everyone nodded, Professor Flitwick barely seen from behind all the dark robes. One more thing, before you leave, I require to speak with Mr. Malfoy. Will someone please go and fetch him with the upmost urgency?   
  
**I** will do it Albus. Professor Snape looked around at the room, as though daring anyone else to step forward.  
  
Then I dismiss all of you back to your duties. Snape did not budge, his coal black eyes staring at Dumbledore.  
  
I swear I will investigate this, and I will find out who the real culprit is! He turned, but then stopped. And in the case of Mr. Weasley, will he continue his detention as assigned?  
  
Yes he will Severus, but not a month, I am shortening the number of weeks he serves to two weeks, as I first thought, because of stress he may have suffered through this ordeal. And Severus, Dumbledore looked down his crooked nose at Snape. You will not treat him the least bit differently then you would a student of your own serving detention. I do not want to tell you this again. Is that understood?   
  
Dumbledore waited patiently, while Snape stood looking furious. Suddenly Snape turned, his robes swirling, making students and teachers alike scatter as he stormed out of the office and down into the dungeons.  
Everyone walked silently to the revolving staircase, and getting off the bottom, they each went their own ways.  
  
Dumbledore sat down with a weary sigh, his hands over his face. Fawkes landed down on Dumbledore's shoulder and began singing a beautiful song, making him feel more confident and strong. Leaning back, he reached up and stroked Fawkes neck.  
  
Well old friend, our being friends is the only thing I'll never have to worry about, eh? Fawkes sang happily and tickled Dumbledore with his feather's. Dumbledore laughed heartily, and for an afternoon, forgot his troubles.  



	9. Simply Sweet

Harry ducked a burst of fire from Fred's mouth. He felt his hair, checking for any singed hair  
  
WHAT is with you two and fire? George winked at Harry.  
  
We're not the only ones! Everyone's talking about you two! You know, on fire, fire? Whatever. So, you both finally realized it? George laughed, and looked over at Hermione who sighed and went into Honeydukes. George made sure Hermione was out of ear shot, before he said, If I were in your position Harry, I wouldn't tell Ron, might get a bit touchy. I don't know if you've noticed Harry, but Ron,well... George looked uncomfortable. Forget it. Its not important.  
  
No, I think it is, Ron what?  
  
Fine, you asked for it. Listen Harry, Ron likes Hermione, and seeing how you're his best friend, I don't think he'd take the news that well.  
Fred looked at Harry.  
  
This is your decision Harry, no one can tell you what to do. Follow your heart. Fred gave Harry a smile, before popping a piece of Droobles Best Blowing Gum into his mouth, and proceeded to fill the entire street with enormous blue bubbles, while George was selling Canary Creams to unknowing passersby. Chuckling at the sight of people turning into large Canary's, Harry looked at Hermione, browsing the shelves of Honeydukes. Fred was being unusually helpful, which was quite unlike him. Normally Fred would've just said,   
  
Who ever the bastard is Harry, duel him and turn him into a gibbering wreck!   
But seeing how Ron was Fred's brother, Harry doubted he would say to go and seriously injure him. But then again, it wasn't too out of the question to say he wouldn't.   
Hermione came out of Honeydukes, clutching a bag bursting with new sweets, and tried to look for Harry, which was difficult, the air being thick of large, yellow feathers, and the street filled with bubbles that refused to break, not even succumbing to the most powerful spell. Finally spotting Harry doubled up with laughter as a pompous looking wizard accepted a Ton Tongue toffee with a grin, then a second later, was rolling around on the ground, a 6 foot long purple tongue protruding out of his mouth, Hermione strode briskly over.  
  
Gosh it's pandemonium out here! I sure missed Hogsmeade, didn't you? Where've you been, and oh here, Hermione thrust a smaller bag into Harry's arms, spilling some of its contents. I picked these up for you.   
  
Looking into the bag, Harry spotted Edward's Explosive Eclairs( Singe all the hair off your head and still have a tasty treat! Good for enemies! Now available at Zonko's!), Transforming Rock candy ( Turns into whatever at your very whim, and touch! Comes in purple, yellow, electric blue and translucent!), and Gummy Troll Fingernails ( Fake Troll finger nail shaped treats! Fool your friends! Heimlich manuveur instructions included).   
  
Grinning, Harry picked up a piece of rock candy, and watched as it formed itself into a miniature purple version of Harry, holding his broomstick. Harry waved at himself, who waved back, before chomping his head off. Crunching his head happily, Harry winked cheekily at Hermione.  
  
Thanks for the treats, but who's that other bag for? Hermione still was holding the large bag of treats, with Honeydukes splashed across the front.  
  
They're for Ron, and you owe me ten silver Sickles! Hermione grinned insolently back at Harry, who scowled, but dug into his money bag, and placed the coins in Hermione's hand.  
  
Why should Ron get more candy? He has half of the bloody store around his bed! Harry grumbled, but inside knew what was coming..  
  
Because he's been sick!! Harry, honestly, can't you remember anything? He nearly died ! The least we can do is make him happy! Hermione pocketed the money, and took Harry's hand, started to walk up to the castle together. Harry was thinking about what Fred had said, George too. He wasn't sure he wanted to give up a friendship with Ron, just to be with Hermione. But she was his friend also.. Harry obviously had some thinking to do, he had to choose, who was more important to him, either that, or figure some way to make this whole situation work. For the moment, he had better put on a happy face, and act like he wasn't making the hardest decision of his life.  
******** this part if from Hermione's view******  
  
Hermione held onto Harry's hand, brushing away flakes of rock candy as they landed in her hair. Hermione knew she ought to be happy, was with Harry and she was in love! But yet, there was some odd feeling inside...a sort of hollowness like something was missing.. Hermione looked up into Harry's eyes. Oh Harry, she thought to herself. I do love you, but what about Ron? He's always been so brave, strong, maybe not so terribly brave at times, but he's always been there for me.. No! Hermione shook her head. She couldn't start thinking about Ron now, she was with Harry. Or was she? Hermione was so confused, she just wanted everything to be in order, and not have to worry about anything.. Harry shook Hermione's arm.   
  
Mio, are you alright? Hermione rubbed her eyes, trying to hide the tears that threatened to fall.  
**** Now its back to Harry******  
I'm fine, the harsh wind is making my eye's water. Oh drat!! Hermione dropped her hands and looked at her watch. I forgot all about that report that Miss Delacour is making us write on the Ghouls of Ireland! It's due on Monday! Harry groaned, rolling his eyes.  
  
Hermione!! That's ages from now! Why would you want to waste a nice day like this doing homework? Hermione's eyes narrowed.  
  
Because if we do not turn in that report, most likely we'll not pass 5th year!! Of course for me, thats really no worry, but honestly Harry! I would've thought you'd learned by now not to procrastinate! Harry backed away.  
  
Ok, ok! Settle down Hermione! Why are you getting so upset? I thought you were having a good time.. Harry looked at Hermione with his his big puppy dog eyes, looking very mournful. But I suppose, if you want, we could go up to the castle.... Harry forced himself to keep up his dismaying act, but all the while biting his tongue to keep from laughing. Hermione sighed.  
  
Harry, you know I was going to suggest we stay for a little while longer, but since you want to go up to the castle, lets go then! Hermione winked at Harry who was looking dumbstruck. Close your mouth, Harry, you look like a fish!" Hermione quipped, Harry's jaw dropped, if possible, even more, making him look like a large sea bass. Hermione winked, and hugged Harry's arm, and relenting, Harry walked back up to the castle with her.  


*(*(*(*(*(*(*(* Back up in the Hospital*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*  


  
Ron picked at the remains of a Cauldron Cake, bored out of his mind. He checked his watch. 12:00. Where was Madam Pomfrey? She'd been gone well over an hour. Ron sighed, and rather unenthusiastically, stuffed the last morsels of the cake into his mouth. Chewing lazily, Ron stared up at the ceiling and tried to imagine he was watching a Quidditch game, and that his favorite team, The Chudley Cannons, were beating Viktor Krum's team of Bulgaria, 500 - 0. Ron had never quite forgiven Krum for taking Hermione to the Ball last year, and having her over the summer at his home. Come to think of it, he hadn't forgiven himself for letting Krum beat him to it. Giving up on his imaginary Quidditch game, Ron sighed, and picked up the letter that arrived from his mother this morning. He had read it many times over, and eaten most of the comfort fudge his mother had sent in a package along with the letter.  
  
_ Dear Ron,  
  
Goodness! What were you doing, falling off a broom like that? You could've been seriously hurt! Honestly, you boys are the clumsiest I've ever known! But, you know I still love you. I wish you good luck in getting the Keeper position. Your Father can't stop telling everyone at work how his son is a Keeper! Mind, it doesn't matter to him you aren't really yet, but we have the strongest faith in you.  
  
I sent baked some fudge for you, got the recipe out of a new issue   
of Witch Weekly! It has almonds, your favorite! Oh dear, we hope the year is going well for you, don't let that nasty Malfoy boy push you around! Show him you're proud of being a Weasley! I wish you a speedy recovery!  
  
_

With love,  
Mum   


Ron folded the letter back up for the umpteenth time, and set it on his bedside table. He checked his watch. 12:30. What in heavens name was keeping Madam Pomfrey? Ron was hungry, for some actual food, not just chocolate and jelly beans. Sinking back into his pillow, Ron looked out, flurries of snow falling down to the Hogwarts grounds, the green grass buried under a blanket of pure white snow. Ron could see carriages carrying bundled up students, the lanterns bouncing merrily as the carriages slid along. What Ron wouldn't give to be out there, having a snowball fight with Harry, and of course Fred and George, with whom Ron and Harry had a score to settle. But all thoughts of pelting Fred and George with an onslaught of perfect snowball's were driven from Ron's mind as there was a clicking sound, before the Hospital's door's burst open, and in walked a person Ron wished very much was not there.  
  
Malfoy! What are you doing here? Don't you think you did enough damage, coming up here with your hands all over my little sister? Malfoy grinned maliciously, making sure Madam Pomfrey was well out of hearing range.  
  
Awww, did I upset little Weasel? Well sorry Weasley, you'd better get used to me, because I plan on sticking around, in more ways then one. Ron thought Malfoy looked embarrassed, Malfoy looked down at his shoes after saying this statement. But thought he must've been mistaken when Malfoy glared at Ron with a look of disgust.  
  
You don't think I'm up here of my own free will do you Weasley?  
  
Well I-  
  
Let me clear something up for you Weasley. In case you don't realize this already, I would rather be anywhere then hanging YOU. But you know why I'm up here after all, you're responsible for it! You're the one who framed me! Malfoy snarled, his eyes ablaze. I'll make you pay for this Weasley, one day you will suffer! Imagine me, a Malfoy, scrubbing out bedpans and doing petty work fit for a servant!  
  
Ron had opened his mouth to reply to Malfoy's first statement, but gave out a whoop of laughter hearing Malfoy's last remark.  
  
Malfoy,believe me, I'd like to do nothing better then to take credit for being the one who made you scrub out bedpans, but that'd be taking credit for someone else's work. Ron put his hands behind his head, not fighting the huge grin that spread over his face. I have no idea why you're up here. Go on, tell me all about it. Malfoy glowered.  
  
Though I'd rather turn into a Mudblood, I suppose you'll find out sooner or later. Apparently, when you fell, they took the broom you had been riding, and found out it was mine. They, being Dumbledore and the rest of the teachers, found out you were poisoned and I was the prime suspect. I would never had given you that broom if Marcus hadn't told me too. Seeing the blank look on Ron's face, he added, Flint, Marcus Flint, can't you put two and two together you nitwit? Ron looked inquisitive.  
  
Wait a minute, Flint told you to give me the broom? Why? Malfoy shrugged.  
  
Search me. All he said that if we helped you get on the team, Fred and George wouldn't rat on us for using illegal spells on our brooms. The broom wasn't tampered with at all. And now you have your little friends rat me out, when I never did anything to kill you!  
  
Well why shouldn't they rat you out? You haven't been Mr.Pleasant to me all this time, why is it so out of the question to think you would do something like that? Oh, and like you haven't thought of it, I know I have, plenty of times. Ron added, and cracked his knuckles in a menacing way. I think it should be up to me to ask the questions Malfoy, and for you to answer. Malfoy looked disgusted, but sat down on a chair, folding his arms with a grimace on his face.  
  
Fine then, lets get this damn thing over with shall we? What do you want to know? Why you should believe I didn't poison you? Well for one, how do you think Ginny would've reacted if I poisoned her big brother? I could've been expelled, kicked off the Quidditch team, been an outcast of Wizarding society, like that oaf, Hagrid. Besides, Malfoy added. Where's the sport in poisoning? I rather like to give out black eyes, and have bruised knuckles, shows you're a man.... Malfoy eyed Ron's hands. Though it looks like you haven't done anything with those hands besides sew and wash clothes! Not a scar on them!  
  
Didn't stop me from giving you a black eye in 3rd year, did it Malfoy? Ron smirked as Malfoy's jaw clenched.  
  
Bottom line Weasley, I was set up, and you're going to pay dearly for it, why I don't know what'd you do if any harm came to little Ginny.. Malfoy found himself staring into Ron's eyes, Ron holding tight onto the front of Malfoy's robes.  
  
I swear Malfoy, touch one hair on her head.. Their conversation ended when Madam Pomfrey bustled into view, carrying a tray. Ron's eye's lit up.  
  
Is that my lunch? Madam Pomfrey set down the tray on Ron's lap, and Ron dug in eagerly. Madam Pomfrey turned to Malfoy.  
  
Ah yes, you. I forgot you were here, but that doesn't mean I've done one of your chores. Professor Dumbledore told me specifically not to do anything you are to do. Come with me, bed's need to be changed, it has been a very busy week. Prof. Sprout's first class came out with a nasty case of Flitterears after pruning some Flutterby bushes. Ron shook with silent mirth at the sight of Malfoy changing the beds, being careful not to choke on his Shepard's pie. Ron anxiously waited for the return of Hermione and Harry, but knew they couldn't spend all of their time with him. He continued eating his meal, feeling extremely happy.  
*********** Sorry if this left out some stuff, more will be wrapped up and explained NEXT chapter! Please review!! PLEASE!!!! Thank you! **^0^**


	10. Malfoy Cleans Up

On the way back up to the castle, Harry and Hermione were met up by Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan, who started serenading the couple with what they thought were love songs'. Laughing, Harry joined in and shared a few jokes of his own. Hermione frowned at the boys, all of whom were snorting with suppressed laughter. Spotting Parvati and Lavender, now her closest friends, Hermione waved. They waited for her, and together, Harry Dean and Seamus, and Hermione Parvati and Lavender, who were all rather giggly, walked up to the castle. But upon reaching the Carriages, the small group halted. Harry took Hermione's hand, Dean Parvati's, and Seamus Lavender's. Harry helped Hermione up the steps, before settling himself beside her, and drawing the blanket over both of their laps. On a beautiful December day, three carriage set out, embarking silently, carrying the couples across the Hogwarts grounds.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
A little while later, the sun was shining brightly through the clouds. Harry and Hermione were making their way up to the Hospital Wing, chatting merrily. Harry was accepting small chunks of Chocolate Frog Hermione hand fed him. But when she was about to pop another morsel into his mouth, Harry pushed aside the chocolate, and kissed her, a soft romantic kiss. Hermione ran her fingers through Harry's hair, while Harry had his arms around her. Nobody took much notice, as these sort of things happened everyday at Hogwarts. Pulling back, they grinned somewhat awkwardly and put their arm's around each other, walking on.  
  
Upon reaching the Hospital Wing, they broke apart. Harry reached for the door when it was blasted open and Malfoy flew across the hall, landing sprawled on the floor. Cautiously looking around the smoldering doorway, Harry peered into the surprisingly calm Hospital Wing. Ron was waving his wand at odd bits of ruggage, magicking them into birds. Ron watched them fly out of the window, before they were hit by the strong winds. He laughed, picking a feather out of his hair. Hermione was crouching beside Malfoy, taking his pulse. Harry glanced over at her, she didn't give him a very reassuring look. Stepping into the Hospital Wing, Harry stepped slowly towards Ron.  
  
Ron? Ron spun around, his wand held high. Seeing it was Harry, Ron dropped it wand, and grinned cheerily before grabbing his side, his face a mask of pain. Harry helped Ron back into his bed, who lay groaning.  
  
Looks like I came just in time! You know you ought not to be up, you're not well. Ron smiled weakly.  
  
Nonsense, I had Malfoy beggin' for mercy. Believe me Harry, he couldn't hit me with one spell! I was brilliant! Harry eyed Ron's now very tattered pajamas, scorched hair, dirty face and gave Ron a skeptical look. Ok so he hit me with a couple of spells, not like I couldn't handle them. Harry heard some shouting, and a sound like someone being slapped, before he saw Hermione run through the door, looking quite huffy. Malfoy coming after her like a wolf comes after a lamb, rubbing his red cheek. Hermione glared at him, standing close to Harry.  
  
I warned you Malfoy, don't you ever call me a Mudblood again, or you'll come off with worse then a bruised cheek! Malfoy leered, but sighting Harry, his eyes hardened.  
  
Oh, its you. Suppose you're visiting your little Weasel, eh Potty? I must leave this little lovefest, I have work to do. Grinning maliciously at Hermione, Malfoy started to walk towards Madam Pomfrey's office. But Harry seized the back of his robes.  
  
Right, since when have you been interested in cleaning? I thought that was servants work! Ron's expression brightened up immediately.  
  
Oh Malfoy doesn't want to, but he has no choice. He HAS to!  
  
What? Harry and Hermione chorused. As Ron gleefully told them of Malfoy's punishment, Harry and Hermione's grins got wider and wider, while Malfoy stood looking murderous in the background. When Ron was finished, Harry let out a great whoop of laughter not unlike Ron's.  
  
You mean to tell me that Malfoy has to clean bedpans, be a teacher's assistant, AND be your slave for two weeks?? Oh man thats wicked sweet!! Harry slapped Ron a high five, who clutched his side, but still beamed at Harry.  
  
I tell you Harry, these are going to be the best two weeks of my life! Hey you, slave, fluff my pillow, it's getting flat! Malfoy eyed Ron dangerously.  
  
Watch your step, Weasley, or one of these days you'll end up like Potter's parents. I'm not your slave! At least not this week, you have two weeks to have your precious Potter to look after you, along with your girlfriend, Granger. Malfoy spat. In an instant, he was staring down at Harry's wand, aimed directly between his eyes.   
  
One more word about my parents Malfoy, and I'll have you crying for yours. said Harry, his voice as cold as steel. Malfoy blanched, and knocking Harry's wand out of his hands, fled into Madam Pomfrey's office, slamming the door shut. Hermione picked up Harry's wand, and handed it to back to Harry, who was breathing heavily.  
  
Harry-   
  
Leave it Hermione Ron snapped, giving her a warning look and Hermione fell silent. Getting a hold of himself, Harry looked at Hermione.  
  
I'm fine Mio, don't worry. There was a long silence. Then Hermione snapped her fingers.  
  
Oh!! Ron, we went to Honeydukes, got you some sweets! With some difficulty, Hermione heaved the enormous bag onto Ron's bed. Digging in, even though he did just eat, Ron shared his candy with Harry and Hermione, and they talked well into the night, just as it was time for dinner. Eager to go spread the news about Malfoy, Harry and Hermione said good bye to Ron, and went downstairs.  
  
Great Hall was buzzing with talk about adventures had at Hogsmeade. Fred and George were discussing with Lee Jordan plans for Ernie's Explosive Eclairs, and other new tricks bought at Zonko's . Snow was falling from the ceiling, but thanks to a charm from Prof Flitwick, disappeared before landing on anyone's head, and blazing fires made the hall luxuriously warm. Harry and Hermione took off their scarfs and cloaks, settling themselves near some of the more delectable dishes. The House Elves had outdone themselves; thick soups wafted a delicious aroma into the air, hot cocoa, expertly seasoned chicken, boiled potatoes, lamb chops, roast potatoes, gravy and peppermint humbugs. Helping themselves to the food around them, Hermione and Harry laughed , listening to Fred and George's account of what happened when Ton Tongue toffee's were passed out; Fred and George fled the scene cackling happily, being pursued by many angry tourists, weighted down with heavy tongues.   
  
Harry took a deep draught of pumpkin juice, but not before inspecting it closely. If Ron was poisoned, he had to be extra careful, especially with the game against Slytherin fast approaching. Harry'd made the mistake earlier of asking George to test his Yorkshire pudding for poison; George devoured the whole lot, Just to be safe. Now Harry decided he'd just best be careful, and keep any food of his away from George's mouth.  
  
After the desserts had disappeared, leaving the plates sparkling clean, and everyone was feeling very full and happy, Professor Dumbledore stood up make an announcement before sending them all off to bed.  
  
As all of you are well aware, it is indeed winter. The snow is falling, little creatures are hiding away to hibernate for the winter, and some new events are happening here at Hogwarts. The first announcement comes from Professor Sprout to all those who were diagnosed with . The Flutterby bushes were not in the best mood when students tried to prune them. As most of you know, Flutterby bushes must be pet and talked to soothingly before pruning. In the class before, three students upset the bushes, causing them to lash out on the next classes. Professor Sprout gives her assurances that the three miscreants have been dealt with. Dumbledore paused, then continued.   
On a far more joyous note, we are very pleased to inform you that Hogwarts will hold a new event! The Winter Ball! Only students fourth year and up may attend, and dress robes are required! The dance will be held the night before Christmas break begins. That is the day after the second Quidditch match of the season, between Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff will take place. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled, looking over the sea of black hats. I'm sure those who can go are extremely excited, while others are bitterly disappointed. But do not worry. Dumbledore raised his hand to restore quiet. Those not going to the dance will be able to go on a carriage ride. We will embark when the dance starts, go around Hogwarts, then take flight for a magical and fun ride around the surrounding countryside. The carriage is compliments of Beauxbatons, in memory of Cedric Diggory. A long silence followed this statement, only broken by the Hufflepuff's sniffing, holding back the tears as they remembered their hero. Harry looked over at Cho, her head was bowed in respect. Harry forced himself to look back at Dumbledore, whose head was also bowed. Dumbledore looked up, clearing his throat,and took a deep breath before continuing. Anybody wishing to go on the ride, please write your name down on the parchment in the Entrance Hall,located next to the House Points Hourglasses . Now that all babbling is done with, I dismiss you to your dormitories! Have a wonderful night's sleep, and a good rest of the weekend!   
  
Dumbledore and the rest of the teacher's exited through a door behind the High Table. Walking with the crowd, Gryffindor's made their way up to the Gryffindor Tower. Feet growing heavier with every step taken, they went up staircase after staircase, and through secret passage after secret passage. Climbing through the portrait hole and yawning widely, they went up the staircase, girls and boys going off to their separate dormitories, mumbling good nights to each other.  
  
Harry kissed Hermione good night, before walking up the stairs, opening the door marked, Fifth year boys and walked in. Fumbling with the buttons on his shirt, Harry changed into his pajamas, and flopped wearily into bed. He was thinking about the Winter Ball. He guessed he would ask Hermione, but would Ron want to ask her? Hermione wasn't Harry's girlfriend, well, officially. She cut him off right before he could tell her... Tell her that he loved her. But Harry supposed Hermione knew, after all, these weren't exactly the feelings you get when you have a crush on someone. That is, if she didn't feel the same way? Harry had a lot to sort out, but decided he'd confront it in the morning, when he could think straight. He then slipped into a peaceful slumber.   
  
Harry dreamt he and Hermione were at the ball. He was in his bottle green dress robes ( To match your eyes! Mrs. Weasley had remarked), and Hermione was looking stunning in robes of periwinkle. The candles had gone down, but a light was focused on Harry and Hermione. The crowd encircled them, and Harry offered his hand to Hermione, who accepted with a devious grin. They waltzed, tangoed and did the Macarana as everyone looked on, cheering, oohing, aahing and gasping as Harry threw Hermione up in the air, did a quick Russian hat dance, then caught Hermione like she was as light as a feather, smiling widely. Then the entire mood changed as the room went dark, people screamed and pushed roughly past Harry. Harry struggled to hang onto Hermione's hand as the crowd threatened to separate them. Then, as a boy appeared, Harry's age. Harry tried to see who it was, but it was too dark. The boy held out a box, Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, Harry realized, and unwittingly, reached for a jelly bean, letting go of Hermione's hand. In an instant, the boy had snatched Hermione and swept her up into his arms. To Harry's great surprise, Hermione wrapped her arms around the boys neck, smiling up at his face( Harry thought it was his face, he couldn't see that well). But the final blow was when Hermione glared at Harry and spat,  
  
I don't love you Harry Potter! Leave us alone! Then the two began to laugh at Harry. Hermione drew out of nowhere a sword, and stabbed Harry in the heart. He screamed in agony, and collapsed on the floor,their laughter echoing in his head.  
  
Harry, Harry! Someone was slapping his face.  
  
Harry opened his eyes, and reached for his glasses. Putting them on, he felt cold sweat on his face. Harry saw Neville, Dean and Seamus all were standing over his bed, looking worried.  
  
What's going on?  
  
You were screaming Harry, you were screaming in your dream, clutching your heart. What the hell were you dreaming about? Harry with a spasm of fear remembered the dream, the joyfulness of it, then the pain.  
  
I'm fine, it was just a dream, right? Nothing happened, _I'm fine_! Harry tried to keep the panic out of his voice. Dean, Seamus and Neville exchanged skeptical looks. Well I am!  
  
Whatever you say Harry. The boys climbed into their beds, and were soon snoring loudly. Harry took off his glasses once more, and laid back down, but sleep didn't come to him as easily as it did to the other boys. Harry looked up at the velvet ceiling of his four poster. What could his dream mean? Harry rolled his head to the side, and looked at Ron's empty bed. Boy did he wish Ron was here now. Before falling into an unrestful sleep, Harry placed a charm on his bed, to wake him up before anyone else would be up. If he was to talk to Ron about this, he didn't want anyone tagging along.  
********** Thats chapter 10!!! Hope you liked it!! I really read over it to make sure that all the mistakes were taken care of! If there's any, sorry, I must've skipped over them! ^o^ Please with a cherry on top review if you read my story!! Come on, just press that little button down there!!  



	11. Lime Green Medical Tape

All of Hogwarts was still sleeping peacefully when Harry was rudely awakened by his bed hurling him halfway across the room. Though it did efficiently wake him up, it was not the alarm Harry had in mind. Flipping through his spell book, Harry saw instead of the Pleasant Dreams charm he'd intended, he had instead put the Hurling Hex upon his bed. Muttering darkly to himself, Harry got up rubbing his sore bum, and reached for his glasses. In the place they normally would be, there instead was a letter, addressed to him. Locating his glasses, Harry looked at the envelope curiously. Normally mail arrives at Breakfast. But seeing the fancy scrawl, Harry realized it must be from Sirius. Harry had written him the night after Ron had fallen. Harry looked at the door, hesitating, before cautiously getting back onto his bed. Satisfied his bed wouldn't be throwing him out the window any time soon, Harry ripped open the envelope, and unrolled the letter. The letter read;  
  
_Dear Harry,  
  
Glad to hear Ron is doing better, tell him I wish him good luck on making the team. Though from the way you describe it, Ron doesn't have anyone to compete with.   
Buckbeak and I are doing well. It's nice to spend a day relaxing on a warm beach, rather then hiding in a dark damp cave, fearing you'll be captured at any moment. The food package you sent along was quite delicious, give my compliments to the House Elves, but of course, not actually from ME but well, get Dobby an extra pair of socks for Christmas, and send me the bill.  
  
But enough about me, Harry. How are you doing? Defense against the Dark Arts going well? Miss Delacour sounds like an excellent teacher, better then that slimy ...- well, better then Snape, lets leave it at that. This Christmas, I think the Dursley's will give you considerably less then what you usually get. I mean, you did tell them I'm an insane cannibal who likes to stalk my victims, and if they didn't let you go to Ron's, they'd have an extra shadow with them. I wouldn't worry about it Harry, they'll forget about it in time.  
  
I have to go, Buckbeak's clawing my robes; he wants to stretch his wings now that it's dark. I recently bought an Invisibility Cloak. Its a new kind, you can't be seen by any sort of magical tracer.  
  
Keep in touch Harry.  
  
Sirius_  
  
Harry folded Sirius' letter up, and put it in his pocket, feeling considerably happier. It cheered him up to know Sirius was somewhat happy. Ever since he had escaped on Buckbeak, Sirius had never written he was relaxing, he was always hiding, starving because he couldn't find food. He deserved the relaxation, after all, he was being chased down by the Ministry for a crime he didn't commit. That, and he was Harry's Godfather. He wished mail was faster, like you would send an owl, and the person would receive it in seconds. Then Harry could write Sirius about the Ball, and hear from him this morning. Harry laughed to himself. Like that could ever happen! Harry looked at his watch. Only two hours until classes started, he would have to hurry. Harry picked up his bookbag, going quietly down the stairs, stepping with extra care going past the girl's dormitory's, and checking to see if the coast was clear, sprinted across the common room, which was mercifully empty.  
  
Harry breathed a sigh of relief, looking back at the Fat Lady. He straightened his robes, strode to a picture of Dumbledore, pushed it to the left, and walked through. Deep in thought about Quidditch strategy for the upcoming game, Harry wasn't paying all that much attention to where he was going, and as a result, passed right through Nearly Headless Nick. Harry stopped dead in his tracks, grabbing his shoulders and shuddering violently. Teeth chattering, Harry tried to grin but ended up looking quite murderous. Sir Nicholas looked ruefully down at Harry.  
  
Please excuse me Harry, I'm afraid I wasn't looking where I was going! Ooo I always hate when people pass through me. Many believe I can't feel a thing, but do you think it's all that fun to have someone walk right through you? Harry opened his mouth to reply, but Nick cut him off. Its always about them, never about poor Sir Nicholas who couldn't even be beheaded properly! Poor Nearly Headless Nick who can't join the Headless hunt! Nick halted his tirade, and sighed bitterly. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Harry edging slowly down the hall.  
  
Listen Nick, I'm awfully sorry about walking through you, I was just thinking about the Quidditch match, you know, this Friday? Yeah, well, um I guess I'd best be off . See you! Harry turned and started down the hall, but Nick caught up with him.  
  
Please except my apologies, I am in a rather tetchy mood. I just received a Christmas card and photograph from Sir Patrick Delaney-Podmore. Nick took a photo out from his pocket, and thrust it at Harry, his jaw jutting out. Harry accepted the picture, looking curiously at it. In it was a group of ghosts, standing around a sparkling Christmas tree, laughing as Sir Patrick put his head on top of the tree, instead of a star. They saw Harry and waved energetically at him, before taking off their heads and singing Silent Night'. At the bottom of the photograph, there was a note from Sir Patrick.  
  
_Best wishes to Sir Nicholas,a ghost with his head still properly attached to his body. Happy Holidays from the Headless Hunt! _  
  
Trying his best not to grin at the ridiculous picture, Harry handed it back to a very pompous looking Nearly Headless Nick.  
  
Outrageous, isn't it? Sir Properly Decapitated-Podmore takes every chance he gets to rub it in my face I'm not really headless! Honestly, every year, the same old Christmas card, that windbag's head gets bigger with every passing second.. Sir Nick took several deep breaths. Calmed down sufficiently, he looked at Harry with a smile. Do excuse me, I must've bored you stiff with all this talk of beheading! So, young Harry, how are you, and where might you be headed to, so early in the morning? Come let us walk. Nick floated beside Harry, as they strode down the corridor, Harry keeping a close eye on the distance between himself and Nick, having only just warmed up.  
  
Not that much Nick, just you know, trying to finish off all the homework we've been getting, practicing Quidditch, but without a Keeper, Angelina's yet to announce who it is. When Ron fell, there were still some people to try out, so before each practice, Angelina's been looking at those people. She said she'll announce who it is today after practice. I'm actually heading down to the Hospital Wing, to see Ron. Harry didn't really feel like going into detail about the Winter Ball, but from the look on Harry's face, Nick knew Harry wasn't telling him everything. Adjusting the ruff around his neck, Nick cleared his throat importantly.  
  
Harry, I am Gryffindor ghost you know, I can keep secrets, and I've had hundreds of years of experience in helping students. Now, is there anything you want to ask me? Harry hesitated. Though he did trust Nick, he wasn't too sure if he was comfortable telling him about his great big  
decision. Nick might let it slip to the Bloody Baron, who would then indulge in telling the whole of Slytherin. Who knows, Peeves might compose one of his infamous songs, that would be remembered as much as Potter you rotter, or the time one of Lockhart's sang Harry a valentine from Ginny, His eyes are as green as a fresh pickled toad!.   
The latter Fred and George thought it uproariously funny to sing over and over the entire week at night, when everyone was gathered in Gryffindor Common room. After turning this over many times in his head, Harry decided it was best to keep quiet.  
  
No, well, ok I was wondering, well I was wondering if you could give me any information on the Ghouls of Ireland? Nick guffawed and attempted to slap Harry on the back, but his hand went right through him, causing Harry to shiver once again.  
  
Oh dear, sorry about that young Harry! Are you alright? Harry who was focusing on warm places, nodded slowly. Excellent! Well about the Ghouls of Ireland, never knew the fellows! Too dreary for my liking! No, after I became a ghost, I decided to come back to wonderful old Hogwarts. Well, sorry I wasn't of more help! You might want to ask the Bloody Baron about the Ghouls, he certainly knows more about them then I do! I guess I ought to be going then! See you at breakfast Harry!   
  
Harry waved and started shuffling down the hall. Blowing on his hands, Harry knocked on the door of the Hospital but a powerful charge of electricity shocked Harry, not so hard as to seriously hurt him, but it did send Harry flying through the air, and ended up sprawled on the floor in the exact spot where Malfoy had lain yesterday. Groaning, and smelling burnt hair, Harry tried to get up, but his ankle seared with pain. Harry felt helpless, he had no choice but to lie on the floor until someone came a long.  
  
Harry stared up at the ceiling twiddling his thumbs, until he heard a clicking noise, and a door opening. Struggling to lift his head, Harry sought a glimpse of who it was that opened the door, hoping desperately that it wasn't Malfoy. Ron poked his head out of the Hospital Wing, and seemed to be nerving himself to make a run for it. Harry acted quickly.  
  
Ron! Ron help, over here!! Ron looked puzzled, searching for the source of the voice.  
  
Who said that?  
  
Me you bloody git! The one thats sprawled on the floor! Hurrying to Harry's side, Ron helped Harry sit up.  
  
Blimey Harry! What happened? This is an odd place to be at 7:30 in the morning! Come on, up you get, we can talk in the Hospital, it's warmer then this drafty hall. Harry gripped Ron's shoulder tight, as Ron helped him limp slowly into the Hospital. Harry sat on a bed, while Ron gingerly took hold of Harry's feet and swung them gently up onto the bed. Harry gave a sigh of relief, sinking back into his now very fluffy pillows.  
  
Thanks, thought you were Malfoy! Ron made a face.  
  
Ug, hope no one ever mistakes me for Malfoy again! Now what happened Harry? I suppose you came down to visit me? Harry nodded.  
  
Yeah, but the magical lock on the Hospital shocked me, and threw me across the hall. I think I broke my ankle. Listen, Ron, there's something I have to tell you. Ron was rummaging through a large bureau, pulling out drawers, throwing their contents all over the floor, until he finally found what he was looking for.   
  
Aha! Ron held up a roll of what looked like ordinary medical tape, only it was lime green. Pulling out a strip, Ron started to wrap the tape around Harry's ankle, and as he did, Harry felt the pain lessen, and lessen, until he felt no pain at all. Tapping his wand on the tape to cut it, Ron tossed it back into the drawer of the bureau, who sprouted arms and started picking up all of its things Ron discarded on the floor, and put them back into their proper drawers. Sitting down, Ron acted like it was entirely normal for an inanimate object to come alive. Harry was a bit startled, but after attending Hogwarts for five years, he had gotten used to the odd ways of the School and it's various objects. So Harry, what'd you want to tell me?  
  
Well, Ron I don't know how to say this so I'm going to come right out and say it; Hermione's my girlfriend. I mean, she's like my girlfriend, though I haven't really asked to be yet, but I suppose she is, I mean after all, the Three Broomsticks, and the sleigh ride- Ron cut Harry off.  
  
What? What about the Three Broomsticks and a sleigh ride? Harry looked at the bureau, trying to buy some time to think. Harry! Tell me! I promise I won't get upset! Harry bit his lip.  
  
Ok, but don't say I didn't warn you.... Harry told the events of Hogsmeade, but skipping over what Fred had said, the Winter Ball, to Ron, who's face grew paler as Harry continued.  
  
...And so I just came down here to tell you that, and that I want to take Hermione to the Ball, but if you have a problem with it, I promise I won't. Ron was silent, he was staring at the side of Harry's bed with a spaced out look on his face. Ron? Ron blinked.  
  
What? Oh, no, I mean, yeah, yeah it's fine with me. After all, you did make the first move, and she seems to like you too.. Ron trailed off, looking out the window, and swallowed hard before continuing. Honestly Harry, its fine, there are other jelly beans in the box aren't there? Its fine, go with Hermione. Harry grabbed Ron's hand, who looked at him funny. You know Harry, I did just say you could go, feeling bad for me's no reason to go all touchy feeley on me. _I'm fine_!   
  
But to Harry, that I'm fine seemed a whole lot like the one he said to Dean Seamus and Neville last night. Ron was not fine, just like he, Harry was not fine.  
  
Listen Ron, whatever happens, I want us to promise that we'll always be friends, deal? Ron's face broke into a smile.  
  
Right, Harry! Friends! They clasped each other's hand, shaking hands and clenching it hard, smiling at each other.  
  
Owwwwww!! They broke off quickly, both Ron and Harry shaking out their hands, grimacing from each other's strong grips, but laughing at each other's expression. Harry felt a huge weight lifted from his shoulders. He knew Ron was hurt by the fact of him and Hermione being together, but he would be better in time, and they were still friends. It was while they were laughing that Harry remembered something.  
  
Hey Ron, what were you doing, sneaking out of the Hospital? I thought you had to stay in here for another day, but here you are, all dressed in your robes! Ron rolled his eyes.  
  
Oh that. Its so dreadfully boring in here! Even bossing Malfoy around was losing it's fun! I was planning to run back up to Gryffindor Tower, and what's the harm, seeing how they have the person who poisoned me being punished, and I feel fine!   
  
Well I guess you're right, but maybe they don't have the nutter who tried to poison you. Malfoy loves taking credit for his dirty work, and he wouldn't let up that he did poison you. Ron shook his head.  
  
Malfoy only admits he did something when someone else has gotten in trouble for it! Now that he's actually been caught, Malfoy's acting innocent. Come on Harry, even if it wasn't Malfoy, would you really care? He's going to be my assistant for a week! There is no WAY I am going to pass that opportunity up! Now come on, I'm starving, lets go down for some breakfast, we only have an hour before Potions! Harry's face turned white.  
  
Oh no! I forgot all about my homework! I didn't even do the half roll of parchment for Miss Delacour, I mean Fleur! At the mention of Fleur, Ron sighed and stared off into space with a dreamy look on his face.   
  
Oh yes, Fleur, I forgot about her class too. Hmmm maybe she could tutor me! OW! Harry! Ron rubbed his head furiously where Harry had hit him with the water jug. What was that for??  
  
For acting like Hermione whenever the name Gilderoy Lockhart was mentioned. Now come on, help me get down.   
  
Oh no you don't, that tape doesn't mend broken bones, it just takes away the pain. I'll have to go find Madam Pomfrey. Ron went and knocked on the door of Madam Pomfrey's office. Instantly, she came striding out and hurried over to Harry.  
  
Oh you poor boy! I'm terribly sorry about the lock, precautions you know. Here, let me fix it, what's this? Lime medical tape? Who took this out? Ron meekly raised his hand. Good boy, ten points to Gryffindor. This'll just take a second... Madam Pomfrey took out her wand and tapped twice on Harry's ankle, which was instantly healed. She then unraveled the tape from around the mended ankle, and sent the two on their way.  
If you're feeling well enough to walk Mr. Weasley, you may go. Oh if you see Mr. Malfoy tell him to report to me first thing after his last class has been dismissed.  
  
Out in the hall, Harry and Ron laughed at Malfoy, before rushing down five flights of stairs. Slightly winded, they decided to slide down the grand staircase in Entrance Hall, instead of walking down. Jumping off, they stopped to look at the hourglasses. Ravenclaw 364, Hufflepuff 370, Slytherin 388, Gryffindor 420. Delighted at having something else to rub in Malfoy's face, Harry and Ron walked into Great Hall, and sat down next to Hermione.  
  
Good morning Hermione! Hermione grinned at Harry, but when she saw Ron, beamed.  
  
Ron!! Oh Ron you're back! How're you? Did you two see the hourglasses? This is bloody brilliant! Oh Ron! Hermione surprised both Ron and Harry by getting up and hugging Ron tightly. Harry, feeling slightly jealous and hurt, tapped on her shoulder.  
  
Hermione? I said good morning, don't I get a hug? Hermione let go of Ron, who looked very relieved, and put her hands on her hips, smirking at Harry.  
  
Aww, are you jealous Harry? Don't worry, I was just saying hello! Do you want a hug? Here you go! Feeling very stupid indeed, Harry patted Hermione on the back as she gave Harry a hug.  
  
Yes, um, well, thanks Hermione. Oh, Harry whispered to Hermione. Ron knows, its alright. Hermione looked at Ron.  
  
You know? And you're perfectly ok with it? Ron nodded.  
  
Absolutely spiffing. I'm fine, honestly. Harry could tell Hermione didn't quite believe Ron, like he had.  
  
Well, if you say so... So Harry, who're you taking to the Ball? Harry was taken a back.  
  
Umm, nobody yet... Seeing the look on Hermione's face, it dawned on Harry. I mean, Hermione, would you like to come to the Ball with me?  
  
Love to!  
  
Ok wonderful, now can we eat? Ron spooned large amounts of porridge in his bowl and began to shovel the hot porridge into his mouth.   
Smiling at each other, Harry and Hermione took some food and started to eat  
  
Harry knew this wasn't the end of everything. Things seemed too perfect, bad things always seemed to happen to him when he let his guard down. Now was no time for that to happen. Shouldering his bag, Harry walked to Potions with Hermione and Ron, chatting merrily about the Holidays. Things would happen, Harry would just have to wait and find out what they were.  
***************  
^o^ Hope you liked the chapter!! Sorry not that much took place, yet it was long, I promise some more stuff will happen in the next chapter!! Now, please REVIEW!!! Come on, It's soo easy to! Just press that little button down there! Please no flames!! You'll be blocked from ever reading my story again!! :D Thank you to all of my wonderful reviewers!!


	12. Snowball fights and Mistletoe

Harry, Hermione, and Ron walked out of the Great Hall, extremely well fed and happy. Ron was in the highest of spirits after Harry told him Angelina would be announcing her decision tonight, and as a welcoming present, the new Keeper would receive a brand new Firebolt, a gift to the school from Quality Quidditch Supplies. Harry and Hermione laughed at Ron Irish Dancing across the hall. Ron tripped over his very large feet and went crashing through the door of the Teacher's lounge. There were sounds of outraged yelling, china breaking, and seconds later, Ron came hurtling out of the lounge, running at breakneck speed,yelling,  
  
Run for it! Harry, and Hermione didn't wait for an explanation: They ran after Ron up the grand staircase, and didn't stop running until they were three floors away from the melee. Clutching a stitch in his side, Harry tried to rub his glasses clear, now very fogged up. Hermione sat on the ground, and leaned against Harry, as she fought to get her breath back.   
  
I...wouldn't...kill yourself...before you...get...on...the...team...Ron! *Gasp* Calm...down! I know you're happy but come on...you...haven't got the position...yet! Plus...you are recovering...from a near...fatal..injury... Hermione froze as she realized what she just said. Ron lifted his head up from his knees, to look at Hermione.  
  
What'd you say? Harry exchanged looks with Hermione.  
  
It's nothing Ron, just forget it. But Ron had gotten to his feet, and was looking accusingly at Hermione.  
  
I WILL NOT FORGET IT! Ron bellowed. Hands shaking, Ron combed his fingers through his hair, making it stand on end, trying to think.  
Fatal? Fatal, but, you said, you said the poison would've only put me into a deep coma. Right, Hermione? Ron lifted Hermione's chin, so that she was looking straight into his eyes, hard as steel. Hermione felt as though he was looking into her soul  
Please, Hermione, tell me, tell me the truth! Hermione tried to look away from Ron, her eyes filling with tears, but Ron wouldn't let her. Hermione, I have a right to know! Nodding her head weakly, Hermione gave a shaky sigh, before speaking.  
  
I'm sorry, Ron, but I was telling, well part of the truth. You would've gone into a coma. Hermione swallowed, trying to contain herself. Only, its not like a coma Ron....You would never have woken up. Ron slowly sank down to the floor, still with his hand on Hermione's chin. Ron looked up in disbelief at Harry, then Hermione, before putting his head in his hands. Silent tears fell down Hermione face, as she whispered in barely audible voice,  
I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, Ron, over and over again. Ron didn't even acknowledge she was there. He took his head out of his hands, and looked furiously at Harry.  
  
Harry, why didn't you tell me? Don't you think I ought to know that I was in danger of dying ? I mean, if I was really dying, when would you have told me? My funeral? Oh sorry Ron, I never really got around to telling you, but you're dying! Oops, well looks like you found that out for yourself! Ron got to his feet, balling up his fists in anger. Harry took a step away from Ron, holding up his hands.  
  
Ron, calm down! We thought it'd be better if we didn't tell you, so that you would recover! I mean honestly, do you think you would've recovered like you have, if we told you had a really good chance of dying, destroying every shred of hope you have? Of course not. Harry said in a softer voice. We were only trying to make sure that you recovered, so that you could show the whole school you weren't famous Harry Potter's sidekick. Like playing in a Quidditch match, making great saves as our new Keeper, and helping us win the Quidditch cup! Everyone thought it'd be best if you didn't find out, until after you were better. Harry at Ron. You understand? Ron hesitated, then nodded.  
  
Sorry Harry, I shouldn't have gotten mad at you. You weren't the psycho who tried to kill me. Ron looked at Harry, his eyes as cold as ice. What goes around comes around, right? Which means I have to pay Malfoy a little visit! Harry and Hermione seized the back of Ron's robes.  
  
Ron stop! Don't do something you're going to regret! Ron charged forward like a mad bull, Harry and Hermione struggling to hold him back.  
  
Let me go! He's asking for it!! If you don't let me go, the both of you, you'll be joining Malfoy in the Hospital wing! Now let, GO! Ron wrenched his robes out of Hermione's grip, kicked Harry in the shins, and tore off down the hall.  
  
STUPEFY!! The spell hit Ron square between the shoulder's. He stopped dead in his tracks, teetered, then feel flat flat on his face. Pocketing her wand, Hermione helped Harry to his feet, letting him lean on her. Harry rolled Ron over, and looked him over, from his pale face to his large feet. Harry turned to Hermione.  
  
D'you suppose we should wake him up? I mean, we could always leave him here for a while, let him cool off... Harry took Hermione's hand. You and I could spend more time together, you know alone, up in the Common room with a couple of mugs of steaming hot chocolate. I haven't really, well had that much time to talk to you since Hogsmeade. Hermione blushed, and took her hand out of Harry's.  
  
Later Harry! And NO we can't leave him lying here! God knows what would happen to him between classes! He'd be as flat as one of Hagrid's Swedish pancakes! Now, come on, help me move him...  
Hermione took one of Ron's arms, as Harry seized the other, and together they dragged him over to a balcony, quite out of sight from anyone who'd be coming up from breakfast. Panting slightly, Harry wiped his forehead, looking at Ron with a pained look on his face.  
  
Come on, Hermione! He could do with a nice nap, he's been recovering from a near fatal injury after all.. Harry added, glaring at Hermione, who scowled right back at him.  
  
Well, EXCUSE me your Majesty! I made one blasted mistake! Like you haven't made one in your whole bloody time at Hogwarts! You've broken practically every rule that's ever existed in the whole history of this school! Harry cut her off impatiently.  
  
Where d'you come off calling me Majesty? If anyone should be called that, it's you! You're so bloody perfect! You're a teachers pet, you damn blasted wretched know-it-all! You think I've had it easy?? Well for ONCE, I get to correct you! My parents were murdered, just because they stood up to one of the most evil wizards ever known! Not only to the Wizarding World, but to the Muggle world also! I have to live with my Aunt, Uncle, and cousin who happen to be the worst Muggles you could imagine! Scrubbing, mopping, cleaning, being looked at like I'm some hideous monster, being screamed at, that's all I've ever known at home! Harry bellowed, looking at Hermione, who was shrinking into a corner looking terrified. And what does it matter about rules?!? That's completely off the subject! Harry took a deep breath, looking down more civilly at Hermione.   
If I hadn't broken some rules, you would probably be dead, killed by Tom Riddle in second year... Harry turned, gazing out at the horizon, determined not to let Hermione see the tears gathering in his eyes. Harry felt a hand on his shoulder.  
  
Harry, please I honestly didn't mean it like that! I know what you go through! I've met Uncle Vernon before, remember? After first year, we'd just gone through Platform 9 3/4. But Harry, I don't want to fight, I'm sorry...  
Harry embraced Hermione, speaking softly,  
  
I don't either. Suddenly, Hermione pulled away and slapped Harry so forcefully that he had to hang on to the railing for dear life. Helping Harry up, Hermione grinned mischievously at Harry, who was holding his cheek.  
  
What the hell was that for? Hermione wrapped her arms around Harry's neck, giving Harry a like-you-don't-know look.  
  
For calling me a damn blasted wretched know-it-all, you bastard! Hermione said, with a grin. Harry rolled his eyes, returning the grin before kissing Hermione. They stood holding each other, before a sudden noise from out in the hall brought both of them back to reality. Harry sighed, rolling up his sleeves.   
  
Well, lets clean up this mess, shall we? Harry whipped out his wand, pointed it at Ron, and muttered, Ennervate. Ron's eyes snapped open, looking from Harry, to Hermione, and finally at himself before he finally remembered what had happened. Ron groaned, holding his head. Harry stepped infront of the doorway incase Ron felt like killing Malfoy again. Ron got to his feet.  
  
Out of the way Harry. Knocking me out for a few minutes won't make me forget what Malfoy did to me. Hermione tried reasoning with Ron.  
  
Come on, Ron, think about it! Why do you want to go back to the Hospital Wing, the very place you tried to escape today when Harry came along! If you pick a fight with Malfoy, you're not walking away from it with just a cut on your cheek. He has Crabbe and Goyle for pity's sake!! You think you can take on them too? Hermione pushed Harry aside, leaving the doorway empty. Hermione looked back at Ron.  
You want to go? Alright, go, but don't say we didn't try and stop you. Hermione crossed her arms, looking sternly at Ron. Ron I know why else you're doing this, and all I've got to say is leave Malfoy to Ginny. She's a big girl Ron, she can take care of herself. I bet by the time the Ball is over, Ginny'll have dumped poor little Malfoy. Hermione grinned at Harry and Ron's shocked expressions. What? You two don't think you're the only ones to know about Ginny and Malfoy, do you? Harry shook his head, trying to make sure he was hearing alright.  
  
Wait, you've KNOWN all this time? Why didn't you say anything? Ron nodded in agreement with Harry.  
  
Yeah, why not? You usually love gloating about things we don't know but you do. What's the deal? Hermione walked out into the hall, and Ron and Harry followed her, waiting an answer. She sighed loftily.  
  
Well, I suppose I felt like you two did. I was afraid of what Ron would do, how you both would react.. Hermione's lip quivered. I-I didn't want, anyone to get hurt I suppose. And you know I don't like keeping secrets, but you know, I thought, What could it hurt ? Harry was grinning at Hermione.  
  
Everytime I feel confused or angry with you, you remind me again why I love you. Hermione giggled nervously, blushing.  
  
Harry! People'll hear! But she hugged Harry nonetheless, Ron looking at them miserably.   
  
Come on, we'd better hurry to Potions, we don't want to be late! Charging down the very stairs they had just run up, Harry, Hermione and Ron hurried to Potions.   
  
Potions had to be every students least favorite class. Well, every student except those in the Slytherin house. Professor Snape not only was Potions Master, he was head of Slytherin House, and favoured those from Slytherin above all others. Harry sometimes had to look away from Malfoy smarming up to Snape; it made him feel sick to his stomach. Being in Potions was bad enough, but being late to it guaranteed the class would be ever more slower, more painful and embarrassing. Draco Malfoy once spent half the period doing Dementor impressions behind Snape's back. Much to the delight of every Gryffindor, Ron threw a slippy crocodile heart straight in Malfoy's face.  
  
Slipping and sliding on the slimy floor of the dungeons, Harry Hermione and Ron rushed into class, threw their things onto a table, and sat down, not a moment too soon. Snape come out from a chamber from behind his desk, and from the looks of it, was in a particularly evil mood. Sweeping his greasy black hair away from his face, Snape gazed around the room, eyeing every student with distaste, except of course, the Slytherins, whom he gave a weak smile. Snape's eyes stopped on Ron, who gulped nervously.  
  
Ah, Mr Weasley, the injured Quidditch star.... Having you with us again brightens my whole day... Why, I'm amazed you're not up in the Hospital... Surely Madam Pomfrey wanted to keep you in bed, for two more days? A person in your state Weasley, should be kept under close watch.... Snape gave Ron a look of pure loathing, who was blushing a bright red while the Slytherin sniggered behind their hands.   
Now, please Weasley, try and make it through this class... It'd be ever so terrible if you should, dare I say it, collapse? You might not even be strong enough to hear Miss Johnson's announcement this night.. Ron glared at Snape, and started to stand, but Harry and Seamus both took a strong hold on Ron's arms, forcing him to sit down.  
  
No Ron! He'll kill you! Just, sit, down! Seamus hissed franticly. Ron took his seat, but continued to glare at Snape.  
  
I'll be there, don't you worry. Why Professor, if I'm chosen, I'll be playing against Slytherin this Friday, won't I? Snape's eyes narrowed dangerously. He drew his cloak around him and swept down to where Ron was seated.  
  
Your cheek and insolence will get you nowhere Weasley. I'd watch myself from now on... or at least until Friday... Who knows? Snape looked down his large nose at Ron, who squirmed under his stare. You might not even GET the position of Keeper.. Ron snorted, then bit his tongue in pain as Harry gave Ron's arm an Indian burn.   
  
Will you shut UP! Harry hissed, pretending to organize his beetle eyes and newt tails. Snape glared again down at Ron, before sweeping back to his position at the head of the class.  
  
The rest of Double Potions was not entirely pleasant. Snape had them write down notes on a Cleaning Potion, which he hinted, would be on the next test. Gryffindor's washed their hands, before hurrying off to Defense against the Dark Arts.  
  
Madam Fleur announced, as a Christmas treat, that the paper due on Ireland Ghouls would not need to be turned in. Instead, Fleur had brought in a cute little creature. It had light red skin, green finger and toenail's, white fluffy hair, it was a bit plump and had big eyes that were as round as a dinner plate.   
  
Zis is a creature zat people have named the Santa Claus, you can see why from it's appearance. Zey live up in ze mountains of New Zealand, eeping mostly to themselves! But every year before Christmas, zey journey ovar heer, where zey sneak down the chimney's, and take ze milk and cookies children leave for Zanta Clauz. Fleur laughed merrily, every boy joining in, mesmerized by Fleur's radiant beauty. The girl's, however, were playing with the Santa Claus, cooing over it, laughing as it twisted itself into a candy cane shape. Ze Santa Claus, disguises itself by blending in to all ze Christmas decorations zat are around London. Like a candy cane for instance! The colours on it's body are to make it look like old Saint Nick himself! Fleur laughed again, picking up the adorable creature, and tickling its tummy. It ho ho ho-ed appreciatively.   
  
Fleur looked around at the sad faces. Come come, what is zis? It is ze olidays, isn't it? Come now, what is wrong? Dean pointed out the window. It was snowing once again, snowflakes taunted them, beckoning them to come outside. Fleur smiled. I zee, you want go outside? Well, then I suggest everyone gather up zeir cloaks and scarves, we're going outside to see ze Santa Claus in its, well somewhat natural habitat! Everyone cheered, and there was a stampede for cloaks, hats and scarves, as everyone began walking outside, lead by Madam Fleur, all bundled up in a mink coat ( Fake, I cannot stand real fur! Fleur said when she was first asked), and carrying Santa Claus.  
  
When Harry first stepped out into the bright sunlight, and the snow was once again falling in his hair, he felt like rolling around happily in the snow! But Harry, didn't exactly have that much time; Ron pelted Harry in the ear with a perfect snowball. Grinning evilly, Harry gathered up some snow, and hurled it back at Ron, who ducked, and Harry instead, hit Hermione. She shrieked, screaming bloody murder as she chased Harry.  
  
Hermione I'm sorry! Ow! That hurts! Ouch! Mio stop! Ron cackled evilly at Harry, who glared at Ron. RON! YOU SCUM BAG! Come here and fight like a man! Pushing Hermione back into the snow ( Sorry Hermione!) Harry hit his target this time, and joined forces with Seamus, against Dean and Ron.   
  
A short time later, laughing, and barely able to feel his hands, Harry yelled,  
  
Truce! Ron stop already! Ron's head appeared above his snow fortress.  
  
Giving up already, Harry? D'you admit defeat? Ron was answered by a snowball in the face, compliments of Harry. Harry laughed, his cheeks flushed pink.  
  
Not likely! Madam Fleur was clapping her hands.  
  
We go in! Lets go have zome nice warm ot chocolate before you head off to Transfiguration! Come on, in we go! Fleur scooped up little Santa Claus in her arms, and led the way, through the deep snow, up into the warm inviting Castle. Harry kissed Hermione's head, brushing off some of the snow on her hair. Hermione smiled up at him, and held Harry's hand.   
  
Chatting merrily, Gryffindor's made their way back upstairs, where Fleur quickly conjured up tray's of hot cocoa and graham crackers. Fleur decorated the DADA room with twinkling pixie lights, tinsel and put a Christmas tree in the corner. With a wave of her wand, it was covered with twinkling lights, strings of popcorn, and ornaments. Harry looked on in wonder as he saw the England Quidditch team mount their broomsticks, and zoom around the humongous tree. Fleur looked at it happily.  
  
Zere! Now Professor Flitwick will ave one less tree to decorate! With a wave of her wand, the tree floated, going out in the hall, and down to the Entrance hall, where it deposited itself by the hourglasses, brightening up the whole hall. Dumbledore walked by it, and smiled. Magically magnifying his voice, Dumbledore boomed out,  
  
Well done Madam Fleur, I'm sure Professor Flitwick will be most pleased to have this magnificent tree in the hall! Chuckling to himself, Dumbledore continued on his way.  
  
Finishing their cocoa, students waited by the door for the bell, dismissing them to Transfiguration. They talked about holiday plans, long gift lists, and there were many arguments about Quidditch. Not about the coming match against Slytherin, on which everyone had their money on Gryffindor winning. The main topic people were arguing about, was what house would be the strongest opponent. Hufflepuff got a new seeker, and team Captain, Orlando Cione, a sixth year that had transferred from Italy.   
Ravenclaw had the same team from last year, with little changes. Cho Chang had resigned from the Quidditch team, because she was still grieving over Cedric, and because of a rare health condition that didn't allow her to play anymore. Slytherin, of course, had the same thick necked players from last year, with the exception of Malfoy, who was rather small compared to the rest of his team mates. Many had graduated, but now Senior Marcus Flint had no problem getting replacements.  
  
Its got to be Ravenclaw, I mean, even if Cho resigned from the team, how could they be worse then Hufflepuff? Ron said flatly through a mouthful of graham crackers.  
  
Are you nuts? Without Cho, Ravenclaw has no hope of even getting to the semi-finals! I've seen that Cione fly; he's pretty damn good. I heard him talking that his father raised him up to be a Quidditch super star. He's been playing since he was three! Dean flourished a picture of a waving Orlando Cione. That's a picture of him in Italy, age ten, at some flying competition. He placed first! Seamus shook his head.  
  
Come on guys, you're acting worried over Hufflepuff! There's no way they can win as long as Harry here is our Seeker! He'll fly circles around that Cione guy. What does he fly on? A Cleansweep? Those brooms aren't even on the market anymore, they're in a museum! They all burst into laughter, slapping Harry on the back. Yep, no comparison to the Firebolt! You'll sweep the board with him Harry! Harry grinned widely.  
  
You know, there is still Slytherin, they've always been our biggest competitor. With all those tiny brains, they can only focus on one thing at a time, so when they play Quidditch, they play dirty. You remember, third year, that match for the Quidditch cup? If I hadn't caught the Snitch when I did, half the players on both teams would've been carried out on stretchers. Ron shook his head.  
  
Yes, and those little brains of theirs can get overloaded by Quidditch strategy also! All they do is charge at whoever has the Quaffle, and try to knock them off his or her broom! Gryffindor's a shoo-in guys, we have this year in the bag. Everyone around them cheered in agreement. Just then, the bell signaling end of class rung, and Madam Fleur dismissed them. But she also did a most surprising thing;Fleur caught Ron underneath the mistletoe, swooped down on him and planted a kiss on his cheek, then giggled like a schoolgirl. Ron was so severely shocked and in such a daze that Harry and Hermione had to lead Ron out into the hall, down the stairs, behind a statue, through a tapestry, down some more stairs, to Transfiguration, where they had to wait outside the door for Prof. McGonagal. Ron stood, looking extremely happy, but would not respond to anything, he just stood there, feeling the spot where Fleur had kissed him. All the boys in class eyed him jealousy, and Harry had to stand firmly at Ron's side, left anyone try and push him down the stairs. Harry doubted if even that would get a reaction out of Ron.  
  
McGonagall appeared and unlocked the classroom, which was also decorated festively. She had no lesson plan, instead handed out games and put up new spells they could learn for the holidays. Hermione giggled as Harry's hair turned red and white, striped like a candy cane. It was Harry's turn to laugh when he gave Hermione a big red nose. Ron came to, and wrote down each spell, planning to use them against Malfoy later.  
A little present for him, before the holidays. Ron said with a mischievous grin. Ron chanted a little spell that made it start to snow inside the classroom. Professor McGonagall smiled.  
  
If you enjoy that Mr Weasley, try out this spell! With her wand, she spelled out, Frosticulor. Ron raised his wand warily, and pointed it at the desk.  
  
Frosticulor! A snowman appeared out of the snow upon the desk, and grew and grew, until it was Ron's height standing up. Soon the whole class was filled with jolly snowmen.  
  
The rest of the class was filled with fun, McGonagal, like most of the other teachers, didn't attempt to teach during the holidays. The most you could hope for in Snape's class was two rolls of parchment due in two days. McGonagal let them go early to Divination, though Hermione headed off to Muggle Studies.  
  
Hugging Hermione good bye, Harry hurried to catch up with Ron, and started to make the long ascent to Divination. Harry thought today was starting out excellently.  



	13. Biting Teacups and Friendship Hugs

(A/N) Thank you soooo much to everyone that reviewed! My goal for the next two chapter's is to reach 100 reviews!! Can u guys please help me with that? Thanks!! ^o^  
Harry thought everything was going excellently that is, until Divination started.   
  
My dears, today we start learning the fascination science of Tarot cards! I have foreseen that your knowledge of the tarot cards will appear on the next test, so I advise you to study hard, and keep your mind open! Pair up, take out your decks, and begin! Professor Trelawney rearranged her silk shawl, watching over the class as they, rather unenthusiastically, got into pairs.  
  
Harry joined Ron, and climbing onto large armchairs, sat down to predict each other's future. Ron shuffled his deck, while Harry stared   
down at his, not really knowing what to do. Ron looked at Harry with an exasperated look on his face.  
  
Don't tell me you've never shuffled a deck before Harry?! Its simple, go on you try it, like I do. Ron cut his deck in half then shuffled the cards back into one deck. Looking triumphantly at Harry, Ron held up his deck.   
Like that, go on! Harry rolled up his sleeves, took hold of his cards, and succeeded in making the deck explode, strewing his cards all over the dimly lit room. Ron laughed at Harry's distraught face.  
Don't get worry about it Harry, I'll shuffle them for you.   
Professor Trelawney peered over in Harry's direction.  
  
I sense that some of you are having difficultly starting... Feel the energy coming from the deck, try to connect with that energy and you will be able to sense the deck's power, and predict each either's fortune, and misfortune. Harry noticed Professor Trelawney looked over at him when she said misfortune, and knew that by the end of class, she'll probably have predicted his death eight times, each one more ghastly and horrendous then the last. Facing each other, Harry pointed at Ron.  
  
Go on, you go first. Ron looked at Harry as though he was crazy.  
  
Are you mad? YOU go first.  
  
No, YOU go.  
  
No really, YOU go.  
  
NO YOU go first.  
  
No you, I insist. Harry sighed, giving up. He picked up his now very neat deck and placed two cards face up on the table. The second card Harry had placed down was the Justice card. Harry looked up at Ron.  
  
The Justice card means a conflict you have will be resolved justly and fairly. Harry glanced at the other card and flipped through his Divination book. Umm ok, I think this is the 5 of Cups, it means your attention is fixed on misfortune and regret, and you are overlooking all the good in your life. Ron's face fell, and he nodded.   
Anyways, let's go on.... Harry drew another card, and placed it down. This is the King of Swords, you are a fearless and confident young man, and you stop at nothing to get what you want! Ron shrugged while Harry chuckled.  
  
Well, come on, you have to admit Harry, I am pretty fearless! Ron struck a valiant pose, pretending to draw a sword and slash some invisible enemy's head off. Harry snorted.  
  
Whatever Braveheart, come on you have two more cards. Ron sat back down.  
  
Alright then, lets get this blasted thing over with! A mischievous grin played about Ron's lips. Then it's your turn! Rolling his eyes, Harry looked down at the remaining two cards on the table.  
  
Well for one, you have the 8 of Pentacles. You will gain riches, due to your own natural talent, excellent, that could be about the Firebolt! Ok, then the next one is..... the Wheel of Fortune! Your past will affect your future, depending on karma, and destiny... Sheesh, no wonder Hermione left this class, it requires less actual brain power the one of Dudley's computer program's. Seeing the blank look on Ron's face, Harry added, Never mind. Well, now its your turn. Hurry, I want to know all about my future! Harry added sarcastically.  
  
Ron searched the room for Professor Trelawney; she was over in the corner, talking to a tearful Neville about the tragic events that would happen to him next term.  
  
Right, it's clear, Mrs. Cheerful is talking to Neville, the poor sap. Ron added shaking his head sympatheticly. Right, lets see what the card's say is in your future.... Ron made a great show of taking out the first card; drawing it out slowly, then gasping and pretending to faint when he saw it. Harry nudged Ron in the elbows, none too gently.  
  
Come on you great ham, show me what it is. Ron obliged and placed the card down on the table.   
  
This is called the Lover's card, and it means, um, I dunno let me check.. Harry waited patiently while Ron looked up it's meaning. Right, sorry bout that, um ok it means, true love and equality between a man and a woman, you will have temptation, direction and choices you must make, based on intuition rather then intellect.. Guess we know what that's about... Ron looked at Harry with a sour look on his face. Harry was startled by Ron's behavior.  
  
What're you talking about Ron? Is this about taking Hermione to the Ball? Listen, fair's fair, I asked her first.. Ron cut him off angrily.  
  
Fair's fair? HOW CAN YOU SAY IT WAS FAIR?! I was in the bloody hospital wing! How was I ever to know about that damn Ball? How could you Harry, how could you do this to me? Harry slammed down his cards on the round table as the whole room went quiet, everyone listening; Professor Trelawney kept pouring tea into an already overflowing cup but she paid no notice to it.  
  
RON STUFF IT! You're just pissed off because Hermione loves me and not you! Move on with your life! And stop being so bloody selfish! Did you ever stop to think of how Hermione feels? It's JUST A BALL! A dance! Who cares? Ron stood up quickly, knocking over the table, and spilling the cards everywhere.  
  
ME? How the hell am I being selfish? I suppose you think you're Mr Thoughtful, don't you? Hermione? Why worry about her? She's got tons of admirer's, why should we worry about her? Now that her hair isn't bushy, and her teeth perfectly white and straight, every guy in the school's been throwing looks her way! How do you think that made me feel, knowing she could have her pick of any guy in the school, and why would she pick me? Did you ever think of me? Ron added quietly. Who cares Harry? I do, it figures you would say that, why should you care anyways? You don't have to worry, you're going with Hermione! What am I supposed to do Harry? I've loved her since the first moment I saw her, I haven't ever looked at anyone else.. Across the room Lavender cleared her throat, breaking the silence. Everyone turned to look at her.  
  
Lavender was shocked for a moment, before sticking out her lower lip, pouting, and pointing at herself.  
  
What about me Ron? Ron just stared at her in disbelief before turning back to Harry, and no one gave much notice to a tear falling down Lavender's cheek.  
  
Come on Harry, why should you get Hermione? You have everything! You have fame, fortune, you're popular! Me? Ron laughed hollowly. What do I have? I'm only seen as famous Potter's sidekick. Harry looked seriously at Ron.  
  
That's where you're wrong Ron. You're the one who has everything. You have a family! I'd give everything I had to be in your place! As for the attention, you're welcome to it. People gaping at my forehead everywhere I go, no matter what I do with the rest of my life, the only thing people'll be interested in asking is, How did you defeat the Dark Lord? . A fine question when I can't even remember anything from that night. Harry combed his finger's through his hair in frustration. Ron just looked at Harry with a grin on his face. Harry looked quizzically at Ron. What?  
  
Ron sat back down in his armchair and crossed his arms. YOU think I have everything! Harry couldn't help but laugh at Ron. Well, excuse me for being pleased! Please continue Harry, tell me all about how you envy ME. Harry placed a foot on Ron's chair, and neatly pushed him over. Grinning down at Ron struggling to get up, Harry said,  
  
Well, for one, you're very modest, not to mention forgiving! Harry gave Ron a hand, and helped him up, and they slapped each other on the back, which is a guy's way of saying everything's cool. Harry set the table right, while Ron put his armchair back up and picked up the cards.  
  
Seriously though Harry, don't take Hermione to the Ball. Harry fetched one of his cards from the brim of Neville's hat.  
  
Oh really? Why shouldn't I? Ron glared at Harry.  
  
Because I am, and if you take her, you're going to pay. Harry calmly put his Tarot cards back in their case, and looked at Ron so harshly, Ron shrunk beneath his stare, just like he had with Snape earlier that day.  
  
You're not taking her to the Ball Ron, and that's final, or you'll find yourself back in the Hospital Wing before the night of the Ball is over. Harry winked, and playfully slugged Ron in the arm. Come on Ron, there's plenty of other girl's in this school. Just pick one! Ron shrugged, and walked to Lavender, getting down on his knee.  
  
Lavender, excuse me for my earlier rudeness, I was shocked that you found out my affection for you.. Please, will you forgive me, and go with me to the Ball? Ron's eyes welled up with tears, and he looked so terribly forlorn, that Lavender completely melted, and throwing her arms around Ron's neck, cried out happily, YES! Grinning at her, Ron pecked her on the cheek, wiped the tears from his eyes, and walked triumphantly back to Harry.  
  
Great job Romeo, now she thinks you like her! Ron glanced back at Lavender who chatting happily with Parvati.  
  
Who's to say I don't like her? Harry shook his head in disbelief.  
  
Ron you're the only one I know who could go from loving a girl one minute the next to liking another. Hey, whatever happens, lets never let our friendship be broken over an argument about a girl. Harry spat in his hand, and extended it to Ron, who in turn spat in his, and shook hands with Harry.   
  
Harry, who ever said I DID like Parvati? Ron dried his hand off on the side of the armchair,  
Harry laughed and wiped his hand on his robes. Well, glad that's sort of taken care of.... You can't say this hasn't been an exciting Divination class.. I wonder how Hermione's Muggle Studies class is going?........  
(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(* Meanwhile... down in Muggle Studies class*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)  
  
Excuse me, is this seat taken? Hermione hearing someone speaking in an Italian accent, looked up and found herself gazing into dark intense eyes.. eyes, that belonged to Orlando Cione.   
Excuse me, Miss? Hermione blinked, looked up a little further, and seeing the black curly hair, her breath caught in her throat when she realized who it was.  
  
Yes, y-yes of course, I mean no, it's not taken! Hermione silently cursed herself for acting like such a fool, but she grinned at Orlando, but quickly looked back up at the teacher, writing down the day's lesson on the chalk board. She turned to the students, and the chalk kept on writing. Dusting off her hands, the witch smiled warmly at the class.  
  
Good morning to everyone! My name is Professor Moon, and I am filling in for Professor Dustive, who is feeling under the weather. Today, we have a new student who just recently transferred to Hogwarts school from Italy! Please, everyone give Orlando Cione a warm welcome!   
Everyone clapped, it seemed, the girl's more enthusiastically then the boys, as Orlando stood up and bowed.  
  
It is a great honour to be here at Hogwarts, and I will enjoy studying here until I graduate! And Professor, Orlando started, turning to the witch. Your name truly suits you, for you are as radiant and as beautiful as a glowing full moon. Hermione gaped at him as he sat down, Prof Moon blushing deeply.  
  
Ahem, thank you Mr Cione, but you will still have to turn in your work at the end of class! Now, I've written up today's lesson plan... yes, Miss...? Hermione put her hand down.  
  
Granger Ma'am. It's just that usually, around this time of the year teachers sort of let us, roam free. You know, do what we like during class time, since being so carefree and light headed during the holidays really impares on how well you can concentrate! Hermione grinned as Orlando winked at her.  
  
In that case, I'm sure you will all understand if... Every student waited expectantly for her next words. If I let you all have free time! I'll just whip up some Muggle foods for you all to enjoy! But remember, you spill it, you clean it up! Everyone cheered and threw their paper's into the air, and went to go help themselves to the food.   
  
Getting up, Hermione was distinctively aware that Orlando was right behind her. She helped herself to some punch, and reached for some Christmas cookies right at the exact moment Orlando reached for a snowman. Hermione instinctively drew her hand away. I can't let this guy get too close, I have Harry to think of... Orlando picked up the snowman cookie and bit off it's head. Hermione had to stifle a laugh at him crunching away happily.  
Hermione sat down on a desk, and sipped some punch, looking Orlando up and down, sizing him up. He was about average in height, and had a boyish playfulness look about him. Even when he looked serious his dark eyes sparkled. Not quite like Harry's sparkle though...  
  
I don't believe we've ever met before. My name's Orlando Cione. said Orlando, politely extending his hand.   
  
Hermione Granger. Say, you're the new Hufflepuff Seeker aren't you? What are you doing in this class, shouldn't you be in a sixth year one? Hermione shook his hand, and let go as Orlando stroked his chin, which still had some stubble on it, looking thoughtful.  
  
Well I suppose it's that in Italy, we're at the same place studying as you are. Going to a class that's one year ahead of me wouldn't be right, even if they are in my year. As for my being late in joining this class, there was difficultly getting in. And yes, Orlando grinned, showing pearly white teeth. I am the new Hufflepuff Seeker and Captain. How did you know?  
Hermione grinned back.  
  
Oh, Harry and some of the other boy's last class were discussing Quidditch and I heard your name. They say you're quite good. Hermione added, looking for once at the tall boy with distaste. Of course, I'm not worrying about you, Harry's the best Seeker in the school. Orlando's thick eyebrows shot up in surprise.  
  
Really? And who is this Harry that you speak of? Hermione waved a hand dismissively, trying to look bored.  
  
Nobody really, just Harry Potter. Perhaps you've heard of him? Hermione laughed as Orlando's brown eye's widened. I guess you have then! Orlando winked at Hermione.  
  
You are quite a tricky girl, if you lived in Italy, every boy would be calling to court you. Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
Oh please, like I don't know how that is! Since the beginning of the year, all sorts of guys have been coming up to me, talking to me, and not once before, have they ever tried to talk to me before! Harry and Ron keep them away; they're both protective of me, its rather sweet...  
  
Hmmm. Orlando nodded and sipped from his punch. For the next few minutes, they sat in silence, while the party raged on around them. Orlando cleared his throat.  
  
Do you want to go to the Ball with me? It took Hermione a few moments to get over her shock. She looked at Orlando with a worried look on her face.  
  
What did you say?  
  
I asked you to come to the Ball with me, you know the Winter Ball? Hermione bit her lip in distress.  
  
Thats what I thought you said..Orlando, you're a really nice guy, but..-  
  
Yes? Hermione put her hand in her pocket and drew out a piece of the Transforming rock candy, and placed it in her palm. They both watched as it formed itself into a smiling, waving, electric blue Harry. She smiled at him, and waved back, but didn't bite his head off.  
  
This is Harry, Orlando, I'm going to the Ball with him, so you'll just have to find someone else to go with. Hermione fingered the candy, as it formed itself into a giant heart, with Harry's face on it. She looked back up at Orlando. I'm sorry, but I really can't go to the Ball with you. Orlando looked down at his cookie plate, now empty except for a Christmas tree. He looked disappointed, but Hermione hardly noticed when he looked back up and his eyes twinkled at her.  
  
I understand, Hermione. It was silly of me to think that you'd still be available. But, I do like you, and I'd like to be friends. Orlando held out the Christmas tree. Hermione, getting the idea, held onto the top of the tree.  
  
Friends! And they broke the tree neatly in two. Hermione munched happily on her half of the tree, and accepted a hug from Orlando. Laughing she pointed her wand at Orlando's hair and said a spell Professor McGonagall had taught them earlier that day. Orlando tried to look up at his hair, which now had turned green and sprouted a fully decorated tree. Orlando, in turn, froze Hermione's hair, making it a brilliant white.  
  
Oh, I'll introduce you to Harry, are you going near the Divination class? Orlando laughed.  
  
Nobody's near Divination class! I'll come though, like to meet this Potter fellow. Hermione grinned.  
  
Thanks! I'm sure he'll like to meet you too! Orlando chuckled quietly to himself as Hermione went back for more cookies. Hermione sneaked a glance back at Orlando when he wasn't looking. Boy isn't half bad, nice sort, wonder what Harry'll think of him.. Hermione waved at one of her friends across the room, who waved and ushered Hermione over with a wave of her hand.  
  
Whats up Kit? Kit pointed over at Orlando.  
  
How is it that the most gorgeous guy in the entire school decides to talk to you? You're so lucky! Kit looked around to make sure no one was listening. Can you introduce me? Hermione rolled her eyes, and led Kit over to Orlando, who took her hand and kissed it, causing Kit to swoon, and faint into his arms. Laughing, Orlando revived her, and set her on a desk.  
  
I was wondering, would you like to go to the Ball with me? Kit grinned bemusedly, before fainting again. Orlando frowned.  
  
I have no idea why, but this seems to happen quite a lot! Hermione forced herself to smile back at him. She was a bit hurt Orlando asked someone else to the Ball so soon after asking her, but she supposed it was all for the best.  
  
Besides, I have Harry, I don't need anyone else.. Hermione sighed, thinking of Harry, with his black, tossled hair, and gorgeous green eyes. I wonder what he's doing now?  
  
(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(* Ok back up in Divination! *)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)  
(A/N) (This is back in Harry's pov. Being in Hermione's POV was only for one part of this chapter! No more! :D)  
  
Professor Trelawney had given up on trying to teach and decided to leave the class to their own devices.  
  
I encourage you to become in touch with your muse, and do something that is productive! Harry winked at Ron.  
  
Sure, if you call setting off Dungbombs productive! Ron cupped a hand to his ear.  
  
I'm becoming in touch with my muse... What's that you say musey? It tells me that pranking Professor Trelawney sounds like a simply whiffing idea! Dean and Seamus joined them.  
  
So boys, what shall we do today? I have some Stink Pellets that are just dying to be thrown! Harry, if you create a diversion, I can sneak down to Filch's office, and lob some of these babies at Mrs. Norris!   
Dean opened his bag and revealed not only Stink Pellets were in his possession, but Luminous Balloons, Biting Teacups, Soap Spawn, Dungbombs, Sneezing Pepper Powder, to name a few. Dean handed out some to Harry, Ron and Seamus. Neville joined them, wanting to give Professor Trelawney a Biting Teacup.   
  
The look on her face'll be priceless! Harry, you put two of those Dungbombs in the fire, they'll explode nicely. Dean, that'll create a good diversion for you to go find Mrs. Norris. I'm pretty sure she's lurking down on the fifth floor. Dean looked at Ron in amazement.  
  
How did you know she was down there? I haven't even seen a glimpse of her all week? Ron winked knowingly at Harry, who was stowing away the Marauder's Map back into his bookbag.   
  
Lets just say, I have connections. Harry laughed and picked up a Dungbomb.  
  
You guys totally owe me after this, the old bat is going to explode.. Oh crap! It's a magical fire, it doesn't actually burn! I'll just have to Banish it to over her desk. Harry looked around to see the coast was clear, then pointed his wand at the Dungbomb, and directed it to right over the Professor's desk. Taking a deep breath, Harry turned to Dean, Seamus, Ron and Neville.  
  
Ready? They all nodded solemnly. Harry took his wand away, and the Dungbomb dropped, all hell broke lose.  
  
People screamed, and scrambled to get away from the horrible smell, spreading throughout the room, as Dean snuck out unnoticed into the hall. Neville threw the Sneezing Powder into the air, and Harry and Ron's laugh's coupled with their sneeze's. Professor Trelawney was in a rage; trying to find the culprit's. She pushed aside students, who were holding their nose's, and sneezed repeatedly. Dean showed up, breathless, and grinned, giving Harry a thumbs up. Professor Trelawney drew herself up, and waved her wand, , sweeping away the smell of the Dungbomb, and the Sneezing Pepper, restoring calm back in the room. People brushed the Pepper out of their hair, and looked around to see who could've done it. Harry shrugged his shoulder's and tried to look puzzled just like everyone else.   
  
Covered in dust, and bright red in the face from yelling, Prof Trelawney peered around the room, her nostril's flaring.  
  
If I ever find out who did this, I assure you they will be kicked out of this class faster then you can say, Divination requires more skill then Transfiguration! Harry snorted, and glanced over at Ron, who ready to burst into a fit of giggles. Seamus raised his hand.  
  
Excuse me Professor, but since you are all knowing and all that stuff, wouldn't that mean you already know who it is? This caused practically everyone in the room to snort with laughter, with the exception of Lavender and Parvati, who were looking at Seamus with dark looks. Professor Trelawney placed a hand over her eyes and sat heavily down on a purple pouf. Neville came over, and placed a hand onto the Professor's shoulder.  
  
Here Professor, it looks like you could have a cup of tea. Neville grinned falsely down at Prof Trelawney, who gratefully accepted the cup. Dean nudged Ron and Harry, and they waited anxiously for her to sip...  
  
Thank you my dear, I see good fortune in your future... Professor Trelawney raised the cup slowly up to her lips, Harry Dean, Ron, Seamus and Neville waited with bated breath....  
AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!! OUCH! GET THIS THIS, THING ATROCIOUS THING OFF OF ME!! Professor Trelawney shrieked in pain and anguish as the blue Biting Teacup held fast into her nose. Lavender and Parvati tried desperately to get it off, but the harder they pulled, the more harder the Teacup bit.  
  
The boys were all rolling around on the floor in laughter. Harry was on his knees, clutching a stitch in his side, while Ron hooted gleefully, but at the same time coughing trying to get his breath back. Even the girls couldn't resist a giggle at the sight.   
  
Professor Trelawney levitated high above the ground, looking down at the class, looking quite scary, but also wickedly funny, beet red with a teacup hanging off of her large nose. She raised her hands and lightening struck a desk near Harry, who lunged underneath an armchair. Thunder boomed, the room became dark, and now the Professor was looking quite terrifying. Her voice boomed out, much lower then usual.  
  
YOU FIVE! OUT! OUT OF MY CLASSROOM! WHY, I'LL STRANGLE YOU!! I'LL...AAAAH!! She swooped down on them, her hands outstretched, shrieking in rage.  
  
RUN FOR IT!! Ron made a burst for the door, but remembered Harry was still beneath the chair. As Dean , Seamus and Neville ran past Ron, Ron dashed back to where Harry lay trapped, and struggled to get the huge heavy armchair off of Harry.  
  
Leave him! HE'S DONE FOR! Dean screamed back at Ron, but Ron persisted, grunting and trying to lift the chair.  
  
Its no use Ron! JUST GO! Harry tried to push Ron away, Professor Trelawney bearing down on them like a bad dream.  
  
NO! I'm not leaving until I get you out of here! With a great show of strength, Ron finally freed Harry, and like a Commander helping an injured soldier, Ron dragged Harry out of the room. Harry got to his feet, whipped out his wand, and yelled,  
  
Rumabash!! Professor Trelawney hit an invisible wall with a sickening crunch, and slid down to the floor. Hesitating no longer, Harry ran, Ron right at his heels.   
  
Harry didn't have any idea of where he was going, all he knew was he had to get as far away from the Divination room as possible. Harry had an idea and stopped dead in his tracks. Ron ran smack dab (a/n sorry I just had to say that!! *laughs*) into Harry, bowling him over.  
  
Whats the big idea Harry? Harry stood up and dusted himself off.  
  
Lets go see Hermione! I mean, it's not like we're ever going to go back to Divination, unless we prefer long, painful deaths. Come on, lets go surprise her! Hey Dean! Seamus! Neville!! Come out wherever you are! We're going to Muggle Studies! You coming? Neville peeked out from a statue of Boris the Bewildered, Dean ran up the stairs, and Seamus...  
  
Ron looked under the carpet. Seamus? Hey where are you? Seamus? Seamus's head popped out the top of a large vase. Did you hear anything we said while you were in there you dilhole? Seamus jumped neatly out of the vase, and leaned on Ron's shoulder.  
  
Actually I did, buddy old pal old thing. Will there be cookies?   
  
And girls? Harry shoved Neville.  
  
Oh please Neville, what girl would want you? Neville sighed and nodded in agreement.  
  
Suppose you're right.. but will there be COOKIES? Harry sighed exasperatedly.  
  
How the hell am I supposed to know? If we go DOWN there, we can FIND out, and see if there are any COOKIES! Ok? Come along children, lets go! Dean, Seamus and Neville threw up their hands, and skipped along the hall, and slid down the banister, singing happily. Ron tugged at Harry's sleeve.   
  
Oh Harry, Harry can I go please? I promise not to get my robe dirty! Harry aimed a punch at Ron, who didn't duck fast enough. Harry laughed, and ran ahead, sitting down and pushing himself off down the railing.  
  
Only if you can catch me!! Harry laughed as he heard Ron's cries of outrage, his feet running on the carpet, and his calls down the stairs as Ron set off after Harry.  
  
You can't hide you know! Harry jumped off, and joined Dean, Seamus, and Neville, who were dancing around in a circle, singing Ring around the Posy.   
  
Oh stuff it you three! You don't know how wrong that looks! Lets see... As Ron stepped onto the landing, Harry walked down the hall, counting the doors. Muggle Studies should be.. this one! Harry opened the door, and was engulfed in a cloud of chalk eraser dust. Coughing, Harry motioned for the other's to run.  
  
Its...Peeves! Go! They turned and ran in the opposite direction of Peeves cackling.  
  
Ooo You won't get away that easily! Peeves began throwing pots, then desks at them. You'll pay for what you did, oh yes you will! Covering their heads, the boys tried to avoid all that was thrown at them. But Neville was not as quick as the others, and he took a nasty hit to the head. Harry looked on in horror and Neville fell motionless to the ground.  
  
PEEVES!! The thundering voice of Filch echoed all around Harry.  
  
Oh feck! He's found out! Hurry into this room! Harry opened the final door, and saw Hermione hugging Orlando Cione.  
(A/N) Well how'd you like it? Yes a cliffhanger!! OOOOO Actually I'm working on chappy 14 right now! I was going to just keep writing on this chapter, but I decided it was long enough! So please review! I would like to get to 100 or 90 soon!! Please no bad reviews!! :D Thank you to EVERYONE that has been reviewing! A little note for you LOTR lovers out there, I'm basing Orlando Cione on Orlando Bloom! Well, you know looks and that, not really his WHOLE personality, but yeah kinda!! :D  



	14. Revalations and a Winter Wonderland

HERMIONE! Hermione jumped, and let go of Orlando, her eyes widening.  
  
Harry!? What're you doing here? What happened with going to Divination? Harry strode over, and took Hermione by the hands, adding to Orlando, Excuse us, please. He led her over to the far side of the classroom.  
  
What're you doing with him? I leave you alone for one class... Do you always hug boys whenever I'm not around? Hermione wrenched her hands out of Harry's grasp, and held Harry's face in her hands.  
  
Harry calm down! It was just a friendly thing! Honestly, they hug all the time in Italy! Of course I don't Harry, you're the only boy I've ever been with, besides Viktor.. Hermione broke off. She didn't like to talk about Viktor, she had gone to see him over the summer, and things hadn't exactly gone that well. I don't want to go into that, but Harry, I promise, nothing was going on! We're friends! Orlando transferred into this class only today!  
Harry raised an eyebrow, eyeing Orlando, who waved cheerfully back at Harry.  
  
You must be Harry Potter! Harry walked over to Orlando, Hermione following.  
  
Yeah, I am. And you're Orlando Cione, aren't you? Harry put out his hand for Orlando to shake it, but instead Orlando took Harry up in a great bear hug. Hermione grinned at Harry, who looked quite uncomfortable.  
  
Told you they hug a lot! Harry scowled at Hermione.  
  
Um, Orlando? Thanks for the um, hug and all that but I would like to move my arms again.. Orlando set Harry down, and thumped him on the back, knocking Harry to the floor.   
  
Harry!! Come here quick!  
  
Getting up from the floor, Harry saw that Ron, Seamus and Dean were waiting for Harry out in the hall, all three looking deathly pale. Harry excused himself once again, and stepped out into the hall, and what he saw made the breath catch in his throat.  
  
Oh Lord... Neville had a large gash on his head, and there was a spreading pool of blood around him on the floor. Harry rushed over to Neville's side, and quickly muttered a spell, which stopped the bleeding, and wound a bandage around Neville's head, covering the gash. Levitating Neville onto a stretcher, Harry broke into a sprint, flanked by Dean and Ron at his side, and Seamus behind him, wands at the ready. Peeves was still on the loose, and they couldn't take any chances against him attacking them again. Hermione had opened the door, wondering what was keeping Harry, and saw him running up the hall. Orlando joined her.  
  
Where are they going? Hermione shook her head.  
  
I don't know.. Harry! Harry what's- Oh my god.. Hermione spotted the large pool of blood on the floor where Neville had lain. Face white, Hermione's mind raced as she went through the names of everyone she knew, searching for who it might be. HARRY! WHO IS IT? IS RON ALRIGHT? Ron turned, still by Harry's side, and waved.  
  
Yeah, I'm alright! It's Neville, he was hit by Peeves, and we're taking him to the Hospital Wing! Ron caught up to Harry and all of them disappeared from sight. Orlando walked over to where Neville's blood was spilt, knelt down, and picked up something from the carpet. It was a piece of pottery, from a vase Peeves must've broken..  
  
Neville must have been hit in the head by Peeves, cutting him, though I'm not sure where... Orlando combed his finger's through his dark curly hair.  
  
Seems to me that it was most likely a head wound. A cut on his face or arm wouldn't have done this so quickly. Orlando put his arm around Hermione. Hermione looked at his hand draped over her shoulder and shrugged it off.  
  
Orlando, I told you, I'm going with Harry to the Ball! Please, stop touching me! Orlando turned Hermione around and looked her straight in the eye.  
  
Why? Does it make you feel uncomfortable? Orlando took her hand and started stroking it, his eyes twinkling, just daring Hermione to stop him. Hermione gazed back at Orlando, letting him continue to massage and stroke her hand, until she came out of her dream-like state, shook her head, and pulled her hand away.  
  
Orlando, please! You don't know what Harry would do if he saw you doing this! Orlando looked at Hermione with a sincere look on his face.  
  
So, that's it, isn't it? You're Harry's girlfriend aren't you? Hermione blushed, and turned to walk back into the classroom, but Orlando seized her shoulder's, spun her around until he had her up against the wall. Hermione looked for a way to escape, but Orlando blocked her by placing both of his hands on the wall. Hermione trembled in fear, and looked down at the floor. It'll all be over soon, you can do this, just close your eyes and it'll all be over... Orlando gently lifted up her head, placing a finger on her chin. Hermione opened her eyes, and found herself looking into Orlando's eyes, and he smiled, his lips slowly getting closer to hers....  
  
Hermione! Orlando? Where are you guys? You're totally missing the party!   
  
Orlando drew back, and Hermione bit her lip in disappointment, but tried not to let it Orlando see. Pointing her wand at the pool of blood, she murmured a simple Scrubbing charm she learned over summer break, that cleaned it up. Orlando eyed Hermione but quickly looked away. Hermione avoiding eye contact with him also.   
  
The door to Muggle Studies opened, and confetti burst out of the class, which appeared to be the center of a great party. People from three floors down were coming, telling their friends until eventually, Professor Moon moved the party out into the hall, which wasn't a problem; every class on that floor was emptied, and the party now was a huge event. Two floor's up, Harry heard the yelling and music and wondered what was going on.  
  
Harry, hand me those tweezer's will you? Harry located the tweezer's and handed them to Madam Pomfrey. She grasped a tiny shred of pottery out of Neville's gash and deposited it on a tray. Wiping her hands, she twirled her wand and stitched up Neville's gash. Walking briskly over to her office, Madam Pomfrey disappeared for a moment, then reappeared the next, holding a bottle filled with swirling pink and purple liquid.  
  
Madam Pomfrey then poured some of the liquid into a spoon and put the spoon in Neville's mouth. Instantly, Neville's face cleared up, becoming more flushed and life like, instead of Neville looking like a corpse. Madam Pomfrey sighed and wiped her brow.  
  
I admit that was a close one boys, if Harry hadn't preformed that spell, and brought Neville up here as quickly as he didn't, I'm afraid I might not have been able to save Mr Longbottom. Madam Pomfrey looked seriously at Harry, though there was the slightest hint of a smile on her lips. Always the hero, aren't you Potter? Thirty points to Gryffindor. Now be on your way, your next class'll be starting soon, and I bet you would all like to get back down to that party in the Muggle Studies corridor! Harry's eyes widened in horror.  
  
Damn it! I have to get back to Hermione and that Orlando guy! Probably hugging him again! Harry dashed out of the Hospital Wing, and hurried down the stairs, Ron close at his heels.  
  
Hey wait for me Harry! Dean dashed out of the Infirmary, calling thanks over his shoulder to Madam Pomfrey. Seamus, however, lingered, eyeing Neville.  
  
He'll be fine Mr Finnigan, now run along! Seamus nodded and followed Dean.  
*******  
  
Harry pushed his way through the crowd, searching for Hermione, but at the same time getting pushed and hit by people who were dancing, and not paying too much attention to their surroundings. Harry spotted Hermione over by the punch bowl, chatting to Kit, and Sara, two other Gryffindor girls. Orlando, Harry quickly spotted, was some distance from the girls, talking to some other Hufflepuff's.   
  
Hermione spotted Harry, fighting through the crowds and waved at him. She set down her drink and ran to Harry, flung her arms around his neck and kissed Harry. Harry was surprised, but not too surprised to stop Hermione. Hermione gave Harry a hug , breathing in the smell of his robes. Harry cautiously tapped Hermione on the shoulder.  
  
Um, Hermione? Thanks for the kiss and all that, but why did you kiss me? ....and now you're smelling my robes.. Hermione are you ok? I was just up at the Hospital Wing, there's plently of bed's... Hermione let go of Harry and put her hands on her hips.  
  
Why can't I kiss you whenever I feel like it! Lets just say, I needed a little reminder, and your robes smell nice! Like a forest, all woods-ey and fresh.. Hermione grinned. Harry shook his head, and noticed Sara was looking quite glum.  
  
What's wrong Sara? Oh wait, don't tell me.. It's about the dance isn't it? Sara nodded sadly.  
  
No one's asked me yet! I'll have to go with some pathetic nerd who somehow know's ALL about me!! Harry rolled his eyes.  
  
Sara, it's only been one day since Dumbledore made the announcement! Honestly, stop worrying and enjoy the party! Hey, Elijah! Over here! I have someone I want you to meet! A boy walked over, a little shorter then Harry's five foot eight inch height. He had cutely spiked hair, and a little growth of a beard, and blazing blue eyes. He came over to Harry's right side, and winked at Sara.  
  
Wassup Harry? Who exactly am I meeting? Harry looked at Sara, who was looking at Elijah with wide eyes and a large grin on her face.  
  
Elijah, meet Sara. Sara, meet Elijah. Sara, Elijah's a sixth year Gryffindor, and Elijah, Sara's same year as me. Well, thats the introductions done. Hermione, you want to dance? Hermione nodded, and Harry took her hand, leading her out onto the dance floor, leaving Sara to talk to Elijah.   
  
It was one of a few slow dances, Harry put his arms around Hermione, and she nestled against him, putting her head on Harry's chest. Slowly revolving, Harry looked around for Ron, who was dancing with Lavender ( Lavender was leading), and actually looking quite happy. Harry nodded at Ron who grinned back at Harry. Harry slowly moved his way over to where Ron was dancing with Lavender.   
  
Hermione opened her eyes, and looked at Lavender, (who was also slowly revolving) and she came around to face Hermione.  
  
Hello Lavender, having a good time? Lavender had to wait until she could see Hermione's face before responding.  
  
Oh yes! It's pretty good, though Ron needs some help with his dancing-  
  
Lavender!  
  
- I mean I have to lead! Come on Ron, the least you could do is do something spontaneous! It gets a little boring seeing the same part of the wall, and I'm getting dizzy! Ron sighed and looked at Harry with an exasperated look, Harry just shrugged and kept dancing with Hermione.  
  
Ok, you want something spontaneous? Then you'll get spontaneous! Ron picked up Lavender and put her over his shoulder and waltzed around the room, to the great enjoyment of everyone in the hall. Harry laughed openly, while Hermione decided to chuckle behind her hand.  
  
RON!! LET ME DOWN!! This isn't a very good view of you you know!!!! Ron set Lavender back down and attempted to continue dancing as Lavender was fuming as she set her robes right.  
Sometimes Ron, I just want to... Oooh!!  
  
Want to what? Cover me with kisses and shower me with love and presents? I was thinking the exact same thing! Gosh, we're like a Perfect Couple! Harry laughed and caught Ron's eye as Ron winked at Harry, who was wiping tears of laughter from his eyes,Lavender shaking her head in disgust.  
You know Lavender, you should just be happy I'm dancing with you! Seeing as I'm a fearless and confident young man, and I stop at nothing to get what I want, I could have my pick of any of the girls here!, Ron winked at Harry who rolled his eyes.  
  
Let's just pretend we don't know him... Harry said to Hermione in an undertone.  
  
Good plan...now, just inch slowly away... Hermione and Harry slowly but steadily spun away from Ron, who was in the middle of a great tirade.  
What one of any of the girl's here wouldn't be happy just to be near me? Lavender gave a hollow laugh and let go of Ron. She stepped a few feet away from him, spread her arms wide and called out,  
  
Ladies! Look! It's the amazing fearless and confident Ronald Weasley! I hear he's going to be the Keeper for the Gryffindor Quidditch team! Oh my! I quiver to stand near to him! Whoever is strong of heart, and thinks themselves brave enough to DANCE with him, I challenge you to try your luck, come right over! To Lavender and Ron's extreme surprise, many girl's left their dance partner's and came over to see Ron, crowding around him, oohing and aahing over him.  
  
Oh Ron! Are you really going to be Keeper? I just LOVE Quidditch! Ron didn't really know what to do, but he looked like he was nonetheless enjoying himself.  
  
Yes, yes I am as a matter of fact ladies! Lavender, over there, told the truth! Yep, I'm going to be Keeper alongside Harry Potter! The girl's all laughed and Harry saw some very nice white teeth, but then there were some hags whose teeth were a disgusting sort of yellow, and were oddly enough, jagged. Harry pointed them out to Hermione, who had to stifle a laugh.  
  
Harry! It's not nice to laugh at the misfortune of others! Harry tried to look outraged, but made Hermione laugh even more as Harry gave himself a headache.  
  
Ow! Me? I didn't laugh! You're the one who was sniggering at them! Hermione, however wasn't listening to Harry.  
  
Shush, Harry, I want to hear!  
  
Really Ron? That is SO interesting! Aren't you the most adorable thing? Ooh you're strong..- The girl's felt Ron's muscle's and ran their hands over his face, which was now a very bright red.  
  
Ok, THAT'S enough! Coming through, excuse me! Lavender, apparently, had seen enough, and pushed through Ron's admiring throng, seizing his arm.  
  
Alright that's enough you blood suckers! Leave him alone, he's MY partner! Go on! Shoo! You all make me ashamed to be a woman! Lavender put a gentle but firm arm around Ron. You can all giggle over him on Friday at the Quidditch game, but at ground-level! I don't want any of you flinging yourself from the bleachers in an act of passion! All the girls skulked off sullenly, looking daggers at Lavender.Ron looked at Lavender, quite amused.  
  
Why Lavender, I didn't know you cared! Lavender blushed, but tried to hide it from Ron.  
  
Me? Care? Bah, I just didn't want those girl's to defile your robes with their simpering hands and vile words. No, I don't care... Not one bit. Ron grinned.  
  
Ok, if you don't care so much, then I'm sure you won't mind me going over and asking one of them for a dance! Ron turned a took a very slow step towards the girl's by the punch bowl, but Lavender had a hold on the back of his robes.  
  
OH NO you don't! You're dancing with me, aren't you? Lavender pouted. You mean to tell me that you'd rather dance with one of them rather then me? Ron could never hold against a good pout, so he turned his back on the girl's, and right as Hermione looked over, kissed Lavender.  
  
There's no one I'd rather dance with Lavender, not one person... Ron felt himself being watched, he looked to his left and saw Hermione staring at him, her face full of shock and surprise. Forcing himself to look away, Ron smiled at Lavender, who was frozen from shock. I promise I won't dance with one of those girls, alright? Lavender? Lavender? Ron shook Lavender, but she keeled over on the floor in a dead faint.  
  
Harry ran over to help Ron with Lavender. Together they lifted her up and set her down on a chair, where her head rolled onto her chest. Ron pushed back her head, trying to make her a little more comfortable for when she woke up, but ended up banging Lavender's head on the wall. Ignoring Hermione's giggles, Ron tried to set Lavender's head right.  
  
Not like that you twit! She'll get a crick in her neck! Here, use a pillow, use these two chairs so she can lie down. Harry swung Lavender's leg's up onto a chair Hermione had carried over, as Ron put a pillow beneath her head.  
  
Wow, Ron, you really know how to make a lady comfortable... Hermione laughed as Ron's face turned the colour of a tomato.  
  
Oh shut up Hermione, would you rather I let her head loll around?  
  
Calm down, all I meant is I'm sure she's had a fantastic time today, getting dizzy, being flung over your shoulder and having a lovely view of your arse and nearly getting sick again, and then of course she faints after you kiss her. Wow, I mean, she's going to remember this party isn't she? Goodness, and it isn't even lunchtime! Hermione stalked off into the girl's bathroom, slamming the door behind her. Kit, Parvati, and Sara all saw her go into the bathroom in a rage, left their dance partner's, and went into the bathroom, calling to Hermione,  
  
Oh Hermione don't be sad! You have Harry!  
  
Yes you do! He's very nice!  
  
Come on, Hermione, all Ron was trying to do was- That was all Harry heard as the door shut, making it impossible to hear anything else that was being said. Elijah, Orlando and a Ravenclaw boy Harry had never seen before came over to where he and Ron were standing. The Ravenclaw boy introduced himself,  
  
David Bullock, Parvati's dance partner... Do any of you have a clue what this is all about? I mean, this isn't the first time this has happened to me! Harry shrugged and jabbed a thumb at Ron.  
  
I dunno, you'd better ask him, he's the one who chucked Lavender over his shoulder, and got Hermione so huffy! Ron glared at Harry, cleared his throat, searching for the words to explain to the four boys why their girlfriends had abandoned them and fled into the girl's bathroom.   
  
Ron opened his mouth, but shut it again, screwing up his forehead, before opening his mouth, pausing, then shutting it again, before shaking his head.  
  
Guys, there really is no way to explain why women do the things they do.. I mean I've known Hermione for five years now is it? I still don't understand when she gets so mad at me for calling some girl's hags! I mean it's true isn't it? Or burping in public! Sheesh! Elijah nodded.  
  
Women! The boys all nodded and chorused,  
  
Aye, women! Harry took a swig of his punch, and looked very thoughtful.  
  
Yep, can't live with them, can't live without them.  
  
Oh really? Is that so Harry? I'm sure Hermione'll be glad to know that. Harry choked on his punch, and turned around to see that Lavender had come to, her hands behind her head. She grinned at Harry mischievously.  
  
Well, Harry? Aren't you going to introduce me to your friends? Then maybe I'll just forget what you said! Harry gave a horrified look at Lavender, before pointing to everyone, who waved sheepishly and then went off to find something else to do. Lavender, stretched and yawned, getting up.  
  
Well, I'll be seeing you boy's later, I have to go see Hermione..   
  
WHAT? You said you wouldn't tell Hermione!! Lavender walked to the door, and winked at Harry.  
  
I said I'd forget, Harry darling! I never said I wouldn't tell Hermione! Relax! Maybe Hermione won't be tremendously mad with you! Harry stood there, staring at the door, opening and closing his mouth in fury. Ron walked past Harry and clapped a hand on his shoulder. Harry turned to look at Ron.  
  
You have one sonofabitch girlfriend, you know that? Ron sighed.  
  
Yeah, well you learn to live with it after a while... Hmm, only took me, well less then a class! Speaking of class, when's this one over? I'm starving! Just then the bell rang and there was a sudden rush of students wanting to get downstairs. Harry and Ron waited for Hermione and Lavender to come out of the bathroom.  
  
Just then, the door opened, Hermione stepped out of the bathroom, and walked over to Harry, ignoring Ron.  
  
Shall we go Harry? I'm famished! Harry looked at Lavender with a puzzled look on his face, but Lavender walked to Ron's side and took his arm, avoiding Harry's gaze.  
  
Uh, sure, I am too! Glad we only have two more classes! Harry sat infront of Hermione on the banister, behind her Ron and Lavender, and then Kit, Sara and Parvati, who had to go down to the Great Hall alone, seeing as Elijah, David and Orlando hadn't waited for them.  
  
Jumping neatly off, Harry caught Hermione, before racing her down the Grand Staircase. Laughing, Hermione beat Harry and took a bow, before walking into the Grand Hall with Harry.  
  
They all sat down at the table nearest to the High Table, where the teachers all sat, and helped themselves to lunch, sampling new foods the House Elves had whipped up. Hermione still eyed some foods with a look of distaste as though her eating a grilled cheese sandwich would decide the fate of all House Elves everywhere. Gradually over the summer, through countless Owl Posts, Ron and Harry had actually sort of convinced Hermione that House Elves enjoyed working for humans, and slaving over hot stoves with no thanks. Hermione still had a bit of the old S.P.E.W. left in her, but she was gradually beginning to stop worrying about sick leave and pensions. A good thing too, since O.W.L.S. were coming up in March, and they had enough to worry about besides Elves.  
  
Hermione cleared her throat, and everyone turned to look at her.  
Now that I have your attention, I'd like to make an announcement!  
  
As I'm sure many of you know,tonight, there's another Quidditch practice, just like it always is. But also, tonight is the night that Angelina makes her decision about who's to be Keeper! I'd like to invite everyone to join me, and Harry, to cheer Ron on! We all know he has a very good chance of making the spot, so I think it'd be cool if you all could come! Of course, to see Harry fly as well! Hermione smiled at Ron. We know you can do it! Ron grinned back.  
  
Thanks Hermione! Harry drank some of his pumpkin juice and looked at his watch.  
  
We've got about twenty minutes until History of Magic. Any idea what we want to do? Lavender looked out at the Grounds. A tree branch that was sagging under a large amount of snow was shook by the wind, and the snow fell heavily to the ground. The sun was barely visible, shining dimly through a dense barrier of grey snow clouds. Lavender sighed.  
  
Well lets see, it's looks like snow.. oh wait, what's that? Oh well now, it's MORE snow! I don't know how we're ever going to survive out there when we go to the Care of Magical creatures class! You know Hagrid, he loves this sort of weather! It could be the Apocolypes, and he would still insist on carrying out class! Harry sighed, playing with Hermione's hair.  
  
It's not snowing that hard Lavender! What, are you afraid of a little snow? I say we go outside! Hermione grinned evilly.  
  
Yes, I have a little score to settle... Harry? Harry laughed and got up from the table.  
  
Why so we do! Come on, let's go get some spare cloaks from the Entrance Hall so we don't have to go all the way back up to Gryffindor Tower! Getting up, Hermione followed Harry, and Ron went to follow, but Lavender held him back.  
  
Let them be by themselves Ron, you can see Harry in thirty minutes. Come on, let's go up to the library. Kit, Sara? Are you coming? Lavender searched for the two but they had migrated to their respective boyfriends, and were already out of the Great Hall, and walking up the plush carpet of the Grand Staircase.  
  
Harry smiled at Hermione as he held her coat for her, and holding her gloved hand, walked out into a snowy Winter Wonderland.  
************  
Hey! Hope you liked it! LOL I know!! I'm so bad! Yes, Elijah is Elijah Wood!  
So sue me! I put my friend with Orlando, why can't I have Elijah? *Laughs* No flames please! Nice reviews!!


	15. The Snowstorm and a Chess Match

Harry! Stop it! You're getting me all wet! Hermione brushed the snow off of her hair, and out of her eyes, trying to glare at Harry, but made herself look lazy eyed. Harry pulled Hermione's cloak closer around her, and carefully, and very gently, took Hermione's face, and dried it off, stroking her rosy cheeks. Harry smiled at Hermione reassuringly.  
  
Sorry, I'll stop throwing snowballs at you. Besides, it's snowing so hard, one little snowball doesn't make any difference. We're freezing cold and wet enough as it is. Hermione nodded and shivered. Harry put his arms around her and rubbed his hands up and down her arms, trying to warm her up.  
  
They trudged slowly through the knee high snow, heads bowed against the never ending onslaught of snow. Hermione sneezed, and wiped her face in disgust.  
  
Ewwww, dratted wind! Harry, why are we out here? It's freezing, I can't see a thing, and I think we're lost! Harry paused to wipe clean his glasses, which were covered with ice and snow. Putting his glasses back on, Harry turned to Hermione.  
  
I think we're lost too! Can you recognize anything? Harry yelled to the utterly white nothingness of the world around him, but there wasn't any answer. Harry put a hand over his eyes and squinted as he searched for Hermione. Harry felt a tap on his shoulder.  
  
I'm over here Harry.  
  
Oh, right, sorry about that! Now, we have to find a way to get back to the castle! We still have to thaw out before we go up to History of Magic! Hermione struggled through the deep snow to get to Harry's side, and yelled in his ear,  
  
Try the Four Point Spell Harry! Wiggling a gloved finger in his ear, Harry put his hand in his pocket and searched for his wand.  
  
Oh shit! My wand's not here!! I must've left it in the coat room! Hermione rolled her eyes, breathing a cloud of fog at Harry.  
  
Try your robe pocket Einstein. Harry looked at Hermione with a puzzled look on his face.  
  
Eyesien? Who's that? Oh right the wand, sorry. Ignoring Hermione ranting on about how Harry should broaden his mind,explore the library and actually _read _ about someone sometime, and how Albert Einstein was one of the greatest Muggle geniuses of the 20th Century, Harry took out his wand from his left robe pocket, and placed it on his palm. Harry muttered,   
Point me. The wand spun around, coming to a stop, pointing to Harry. Hermione, I think it means I'm north... Maybe the cold is affecting my wand or something.. Hermione seized Harry's shoulder's, and spun him around, so that he was facing the way the wand was pointing. Harry grinned as realization dawned on him.  
Ohhhhhh, THAT way's north! Ha ha, I knew it! Come on Hermione, let's go. Harry offered his arm to Hermione, and she took it, and holding his hand out, they followed the direction of Harry's wand.  
  
As they walked high upon the snow ( Hermione had preformed a charm called the Light As Air charm, which allows any person, no matter what their weight to walk on very light things without breaking them, or falling through), Harry thought he heard howling, and footsteps behind them. But everytime Harry turned around, the footsteps stopped. Hermione looked at Harry with a quizzical look.  
  
What is it Harry? Is everything alright? Harry shook his head, and walked on.  
  
Everything's fine, come on, we're almost to the castle. As they walked on, Hogwart's came into view, Harry and Hermione could see the lights of the Great Hall dimly through the storm, which was getting steadily worse.  
  
The sky darkened, and the sun disappeared completely, but Harry and Hermione could still see their way across the grounds, the snow still bright. Harry kept checking his wand, making sure they were headed in the right direction. The temperatures dropped dangerously low, as Harry struggled to keep Hermione, and himself going. It was a snowstorm, and a bad one.   
Harry's feet, even with the Light As Air charm, grew heavy, as did his eyelids, drooping down, lower, and lower....  
  
Harry! Harry stay awake! You can't go to sleep! Harry opened his eyes to see Hermione standing over him, her lips blue and cheeks covered in frost. She winced and spat out blood, staining the pure white snow. She spat once more, before pointing her wand at her tongue. She wiped her mouth on her sleeve, looking at the red snow.  
  
It's so cold my tongue went numb, guess thats why I bit it, couldn't feel a thing.. Harry stood up, and looked at the impressionless snow.  
  
Guess we can forget about making Snow Angels! Hermione nodded slowly, before walking on slowly with Harry, her grip on his arm becoming weaker. Harry absentmindedly put his hand in his pocket and discovered his wand was gone.  
Hermione, where's my wand? Hermione's head began to droop as Harry searched around frantically in the snow for his wand. Picking it up, Harry whispered once again, his teeth chattering, Point me. The wand spun slowly around, pointing just to Harry's right. Harry picked up Hermione, who had slumped down on the snow, and set her on her feet. Harry took his scarf off, ignoring the stinging cold, and tying it once around his waist, tied Hermione to the other end of the scarf.  
  
There, now if one of us falls down, the other'll pick them up! Hermione immediately keeled over on the snow. Harry patted her cheeks, trying to get the blood flowing. Come on, Hermione, we're almost there, we can make it, you can make it! Hermione nodded her head, and Harry helped her get to her feet. Harry put an arm around Hermione, steadying them both, and started to walk slowly toward Hogwarts. Then the howling returned.   
Harry tried to quicken his pace, but Hermione fell down again onto the snow. Helping her get up, Harry saw the pairs of yellow eyes, surrounding them. They came closer, and Harry turned every which way, trying to find a way to escape. Then the animals came into view.  
  
Huge wolves, with white sharp fangs protruding from their mouths as they panted heavily, their great brown and black hides heaving with exertion. Hermione clung to Harry's arm, and whispered into his ear,  
  
Harry, what're we going to do? There's too many of them, we can't take them on! Harry turned, throwing a ball of ice at a Wolf that got too close. The Wolf yelped, and backed away, growling. Harry looked at Hermione.  
  
I'll create a distraction, you get out of here! Hermione shook her head fervently.  
  
I'm not going if you're not! Hermione bent over and picking up a large chunk of ice, threw it at the largest wolf, hitting him on the muzzle. The Wolf hardly flinched, his red eyes burning like the fires of hell, his lip curled back in a snarl, showing his gleaming white fangs. Hermione backed away, and swallowed, looking nervously at the fearsome creature. Harry grabbed Hermione's hand, and said to her in her ear,  
  
I'll fire the Impediment Curse at them, you get ready to run, ok? I _promise_, I'll be right behind you! Please, Hermione? Hermione looked hard down at the snow, before nodding.  
Ok, get ready..  
  
Harry slowly took out his wand and pointed it at the Wolves, and yelled the Impediment Curse. But they always dodged out of the way, and the spell hit the snowflakes around them, almost ceasing the falling of the snow. But as one Wolf dodged his spell, the others came closer to him, until Harry couldn't move at all. Harry kicked and punched every Wolf near him. Harry yelled out to Hermione  
GO! Hermione RUN! Hermione dashed off through the snow, and with knuckles bruised and bleeding, Harry fled, Hermione right ahead of him.  
  
Harry quickly caught up to Hermione, and together, they ran for dear life. The Wolves were gaining on Harry and Hermione, tongue's lolling out of their mouths as they pursued them happily, barking to one another. The Leader bounded infront of Harry and Hermione, and they, unable to stop, collided with the Wolf, knocking all of them to the ground. The rest of the pack caught up, and once more circled Harry and Hermione, who were lying on the snow. Harry looked at Hermione.  
  
Hermione.. I'm sorry.. Hermione grinned a somewhat brave grimace, shaking her head.  
  
Don't be Harry, at least I'm with you. They'll have to take us fighting! Hermione leapt to her feet, and took a Taekwondo stance, before yelling,  
  
HIIIIYA! Take that! And that! Ha! Who's the big Wolf now? Hermione seized a Wolf's paw, flipped him over her head and onto his back. Hermione's hands were a blur as with a series of kicks, flips and hand chops, dealt with each Wolf, one by one. Harry stood by in awe, watching Hermione.  
  
Where the hell did you learn how to do that? Hermione grinned.  
  
I learned it over the summer! Went to a Taekwondo camp! The Sensei said I'm the first one to ever reach black belt in one week! Though Hermione had warded off the Wolves, they got back up, and one Wolf lunged at Hermione. She flew back and hit her head on a tree, becoming unconscious. Harry ran to Hermione, protecting her from the Wolves, who had had enough, and advanced toward Harry. Harry got up and picked up Hermione, holding her in his arms.   
  
The Wolves forced Harry into the middle of their circle, Harry standing defiant, reading to go down fighting. At the Leader's signal, one Wolf near Harry tapped him hard on the back of his skull with his muzzle, knocking Harry out. Harry slumped forward, and putting his nose underneath Harry, the Wolf lifted him and rolled him onto his back. The Leader walked forward and took Hermione gently into his jaws, his enormous mouth allowing enough room for a large person to fit, or a very large animal. The Leader, then walked away from Hogwarts, instead walking the opposite direction, his pack following him. As they walked on, Harry clutched the fur of his captor subconsciously, as he slipped into dark dreams.  
  


*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*Meanwhile back up in the Castle*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*  


  
Professor Dumbledore stood, looking out at the storm raging outside. Professor McGonagall came to his side. Dumbledore turned to look at her.  
  
Yes Minerva? Are all the students back inside? Professor McGonagall shook her head sadly.  
  
I'm afraid not, Professor Dumbledore. There are still three students out missing. I'm afraid we cannot risk sending out a rescue party in this sort of weather! We will have to wait out the storm. Dumbledore massaged his temples with his fingers, thinking hard. Professor Dumbledore? Dumbledore looked up, and with a great effort, said,  
  
Close and lock the doors. No one will be allowed out until this storm is over. Dumbledore got up and walked to his office door. He stopped and looked back at Professor McGonagall.  
Classes will be cancelled, all students are to stay in their Common Rooms. Food will be sent up, and Prefects will be trusted to keep their students in order. Do you understand? Snowstorms at Hogwarts are magical ones, there's no telling what could happen. McGonagall nodded, and Dumbledore stepped onto the moving staircase, saying over his shoulder. Come Minerva, let us go to the Staff room, enjoy a nice cup of hot cocoa. Professor McGonagall shook her head.  
  
No, I'm sorry Professor Dumbledore, I must be going up to my house,, to speak to the students and Prefects. Each head of house should go to his or her, to talk to their students. Dumbledore nodded, and disappeared from view. Professor McGonagall looked out at the storm, and sighed, before hurrying onto the staircase.  
  


*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*Up in the Library*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*  


  
Oh come on Lavender! You can't have your King jump all the way to the other side of the board and destroy my King! It doesn't work like that!! Ron, whose hair was standing straight up after running his fingers through it in frustration, picked up the pieces of his King, and reset the board, the pieces magically repairing themselves. Ron frowned at Lavender who was giggling happily. You have to actually move some other pieces and have strategy in order to play Wizard Chess! Lavender put on a mock frown.  
  
I have strategy! I jump across the board, and beat the living crap out of your King! Fine, I'll move another piece! Lavender picked up her Knight and moved him next to Rons Queen. Lavender laughed in triumph, but Ron shook a finger at her, and pointed at the board.  
  
Not so fast! A knight can't attack something right next to it! That's not the way it moves! Which means... Rons Queen got off of her chair, and smashed Lavenders Knight to pieces. Lavender sighed and looked around at the packed Library.  
  
Humph! Whatever, it's just a game Ron.. I wonder where Harry and Hermione are? There was a crackling in the air, then the students heard Professor McGonagall clearing her throat.  
  
Attention! Attention all students! This is an emergency announcement! All students are to return to their House Common Room's at once! Food will be sent up, and no one is to leave the Common Room unattended! Your Head of House will give you more details! Now chop chop! Lets go! pack that Chess board away Mr Weasley, and get on your way! There was a small _pop!_ and all was silent except for the mutters of students.  
  
You heard Professor McGonagall! All of you, back to your Common Room's! Madam Pince came around and shoed everyone on their way, then locked the library up tight and hurried down to the Teacher's lounge. Ron held Lavender's hand as they walked up to Gryffindor. Lavender looked at Ron nervously.  
  
Do you think Harry and Hermione made it in alright? You don't still think they're out in the storm do you? Ron bit his lip, and said,  
  
I don't know Lavender, they could still be out there. But they're probably ok, Ron added quickly, seeing the look on Lavender's face. I mean, Hermione's there! She's the most brilliant witch in the entire school! What could possibly be wrong? Lavender smiled and looked ahead as they climbed a set of stairs, along with a huge crowd, heading to different Houses.   
  
_Come on Harry, I know you can make it..._ Ron though to himself as they arrived at the Common Room, which, after scanning every face, Ron saw Harry and Hermione were not there yet. _Harry! Where are you?_  


(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*Meanwhile*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*  


  
As Harry came back to consciousness, he was unpleasantly aware of a throbbing pain on the back of his skull, and a growing lump there also. Slowly sitting up, Harry couldn't really remember what had happened to him, or even where he was. But upon putting on his glasses, Harry discovered he was in a large cave, whose entrance was sealed off by a wall of snow. Harry peered around and saw the Wolves, laying near a fire, and conversing amongst themselves in their own language. Mostly they spoke in barks, growls, and snarl's which Harry couldn't understand. But their Leader was nowhere in sight. Laying back down, breathing quickly, Harry turned his head to the right, and saw Hermione facing him. Seeing he was awake, Hermione put a finger to her lips, and crawled over to Harry.  
Harry! You're awake! How're we going to get out of here? Hermione hurriedly whispered. Harry looked over at the Wolves, who had suddenly gotten up and were walking over to Harry and Hermione. Harry silently and quickly signaled for Hermione to put down her head. Harry closed his eyes shut, and prayed as he felt the warm breath on the back of his neck. Harry heard growling from above them, and the warm breath was gone. Opening an eye very carefully, Harry saw the Wolves had returned to their spot by the fire, and their Leader was by them, chewing on a deer's leg. Harry tapped on Hermione's head and keeping an eye on the Wolves by the fire, Harry whispered out his plan to her.  
  
...So you'll blast the snow thats covering the cave entrance out of the way, and run out first, and I'll use my Taekwondo on any that get too close to us? Then what? Harry shrugged.  
  
I don't know, but first things first; lets get out of here. Ready? On three, one, two, three! Leaping up, Harry shot a jet of purple flames at the snow, and blasted it out of the way. Hermione layed out a couple of the Wolves, and charged at another when Harry took a hold of her cloak.  
  
Later Hermione! Run!!  
  
Awww! Come on!! We could take them! Harry seized Hermione around the waist and heaved her out through the small opening, before diving through himself. Picking himself up, Harry preformed both the Rumabash spell, grinning as the Leader slammed into the barrier, his face forced into a grin as he slid down to the cave floor, and the Light as Air charm, and caught up to Hermione, lifting her up to the top of the snow. They ran, knowing the Rumabash spell wouldn't hold up for long.  
  
Behind him, Harry could hear the howling of the Wolves, and the snow crunching in their pursuit of Harry and Hermione. Breath ragged in his throat, Harry urged himself and Hermione to run on. The snowstorm was less harsh then it was last time he was outside, but the snow wasn't as thick, and Harry could now fully see his surroundings; He was in the Forbidden Forest. Harry'd never been this far in the Woods, he hadn't even known there were caves in the Forest. Harry decided he must be near one of the mountains that were on either side of Hogwarts, making up the valley Hogwarts lay in. If he was right, then Harry had a long ways to run. But why did he have to run?   
  
Harry put on an extra burst of speed, Hermione struggling to keep up, and shot the Reductor Curse over his shoulder at the Wolves closing in at him. He was rewarded by a yelp, but didn't look back, dodging trees and branches as they swung at Harry. Harry looked up, and through the tree tops, Harry saw the sky was getting darker, the sun still hidden from view. Harry took a deep breath and tried to run faster.  
  
The Wolves were gaining on Harry and Hermione, and surrounded them, one behind, one to their left and another to their right...but Harry and Hermione couldn't see the leader. Harry clutched a stitch on his side, tears gathering in his eyes, his legs freezing up. Hermione looked at Harry   
Accio Firebolt!   
The Leader immerged right infront of Harry. But Harry wasn't looking on where he was going; he was straining his eyes searching for the Firebolt in the storm. Harry ran straight into the Wolf, knocking the wind out of him, and sending them both falling to the Forest Floor. Harry tried to get to his feet, but one of the Wolves had their paw on Harry's robes, preventing him from moving an inch. Harry heard a yelp as Hermione kicked the Wolf square in the ribs. Harry heard growling from up above him, and looked up to see the enormous bared fangs of the Leader, who had a paw on Harry's chest. Hermione pushed with all her might against the huge Wolf, but couldn't budge him an inch. The Alpha Wolf snarled, and knocked Hermione to the ground with his muzzle. She immediately was hidden from view by two Wolves. Harry yelled and struggled to get free, the Wolf's fangs getting closer to his head.   
  
No! STOP! Someone from behind Harry had yelled, and was running towards them, but Harry didn't look back. The Leader was startled, and took his paw off of Harry. Harry heard a familiar swooshing noise; he looked up and saw the Firebolt racing toward him. The Firebolt stopped, right at the exact height for Harry to mount; Harry pushed the Wolves out of the way, grabbed Hermione, and blew a raspberry at the enraged pack. Harry mounted his Firebolt, flying straight up through the roof of the Forest, ignoring the scratches and stings he got from the branches of the enchanted trees, Hermione holding fast around his waist, saying,  
  
I REALLY don't like this, oh I don't like this!, and breaking free of the forest spotted Hogwarts.  
  
The person who had yelled arrived at the Leader's side, but Harry was too high up to see who it was. The person got on the back of the Wolf and rode quickly in the direction of Hogwarts. Breathing a sigh of relief, Harry, cold, bleeding and very tired, rode towards the welcome sight of the castle.   
  
As he passed over the last of the Forbidden Forest, Harry looked back, and saw the Wolves, sitting calmly, and looking up at Harry. But with them was the person, someone who looked quite familiar. The person waved and got back on the Leader's back, riding towards Hogwarts beneath them. Harry lost sight of the pack through the storm, and then had to concentrated on flying through the storm, putting the Wolves from his mind.   
*******************  
Well that was a change of pace wasn't it? please review, but no flames! :) DIdn't you love how Hermione's like a Kick Butt girl instead of those simpering weak females they always have? Oh save me EEEKk! ;)I want to take this opportunity to thank everyone who has reviewed and supported me in writing this story!  
Libson1( Anonymous)  
  
Cadence- You're a really good writer! Don't put yourself down! Thanks a ton for sticking with my story and reviewing it! :) **huggles Cadence** :D  
  
Kori Bischoff- I love the Language of love! Great job! Thanks for all your reviews! I hope you update your story soon!! And thank you for the vote of confidence after that whole Spazzy person! :) Thanks to you I didn't lose any sleep!  
  
XXkKangXX- :D Glad you liked my stories! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
JediHermione-Thanks for reviewing! That drunk fic is a hoot! Kinda strange and scary in a way, but funny!  
  
Snowflake Princess- Thank you so much for all of your reviews! I love Hopelessly Romantic! It's really original and hilarious!  
  
Hermione Potter- **bows down** First, I really really really LOVED True Love and Roses! It was so sweet and well written! You're such a great writer!! Thank you SO much for reviewing my story and telling me I'M good!! :D  
  
Ce- Glad you liked the story!  
  
FoReVeR uNkNoWn- Yay! Thanks for your reviews!  
  
Hermione-Harry- Thanks for your review! Glad you liked the story!  
  
FanFicaholic1377- :( You've stopped reviewing my story! Are ya mad at me cuz I didn't put your name in my story, so people'll read your story? Well that's silly! If you want people to read your story, it has to be good!! Review other stories, then people'll hear of you! And here you go, just like you wanted. Oh and thanks for your reviews! Glad ya liked the story!  
  
Louielacious Moe-** falls to the ground cowering** You are such an amazing writer!! Your fics are original and funny! Everybody Loves Hermione and Everybody Still Loves Hermione are so hilarious and cool! I really feel special, and flattered when you tell me I have great potential for a writer and that I am a good writer! You're awesome! **Huggles Louielacious Moe  
  
Usha88- :) You think it's cute! :D Thanks!  
  
Fanofbooks.Harry Potter- Hope you figured out your editing problem! Thanks for your reviews!  
  
Dana Dancer- Thanks! Well I hope you're reading this now! I updated!! :D  
  
The Soul Nomad- Thanks Aaron! LOL You need to read more!!! You haven't read half of me story! LOL  
  
The adorable Kitten Fluffy- Thanks for adding me to your list! Glad you love the story! ;)  
  
Coollkd- Thanks for your review!  
  
- I didn't get anyname from your but you said- YAY!!!! I LOVEEEE IT!!! but in hogsmeade...err dont laugh at me..im just a big hermione and harry fan....have them sneak to some cave or something....and like a big romantic thing......ANYWAY, WRITE! WRITE! Thanks a lot for your review! Maybe you signed in and reviewed later on, I don't know! :)  
  
Alana Peters- YAY ALANA!!!!! THANK you soooooo much for all of your reviews and suggestions for my story! **huggles Alana** thanks a ton!! Love ya!  
  
Fyrechild- Thanks for the review but nope, I'm not getting a beta reader! i can struggle on my own!! :)  
  
Animalluvr75- LOL Someone's had too much sugar! Thanks a lot!  
  
La Ultime- Thank you soo much! Aww that was so nice of you!! **sniff sniff** ;)  
  
Rylan- Keep on reading! You'll find out! Thanks for the review!  
  
KittenBabyGirl- Yep! That was one of my favorite parts too!! :) Thanks for reviewing me story!  
  
K.L.W.-** starts bawling** AWWWWW THANK YOU!! You are sooo sweet!! **sniff sniff* **Huggles Kit** Love ya! thanks for reading my story the whole time!  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewd!! Love ya all!! Well everyone who reviewd nicely!! ;)  
I promise the next chapter will be more interesting! I dunno about you but i thought this one was kinda boring! Then you guys can look forward to an action packed chappy!! :D hee hee bye!


	16. Padfoot, Sore Bums, and True Love

Ron, come have some food! Treacle tart! Chocolate gateau, look! Starving yourself isn't going to help Harry and Hermione, you know!  
Ron shook his head, straining his eyes, looking out the window, for any sign of Harry or Hermione. You hardly ate at lunch! Won't you at least come away from the window, or put on a sweater? The air coming from outside is freezing! Ron spun around and snapped,  
  
I'm fine! Stop acting like my bloody mother! I can take care of myself! I'm not hungry.. you eat.... Fred and George, who were amusing themselves by picking random Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans out of the box and tossing them into each others open mouths, heard Ron yelling across the room, and their faces cracked into identical evil grins. Swallowing their jelly beans, Fred and George came over to Ron and sat down on either side of him. Ron looked at both of them with disgust.  
  
What? Are you here to make my life more miserable? Fred mock pouted, fluttering his eyelashes at Ron.  
  
Awww is Ickle Ronniekins upset? Don't worry Ronniekins, Georgeyworgey and Freddyweddy are here to comfort you! George nodded.  
  
I think someone needs a hug! Come on Lavender, join in! Lavender shook her head, taking a few steps backwards, her eyes open wide, and looking quite scared. No? Alright then we'll hug without you! Group hug! Lavender shook with silent mirth, trying not to laugh out loud as Ron struggled to get free, yelling indignantly. The Twins held on ever vigilantly, squeezing Ron until he was nearly blue in the face, and looking like he would strangle the first person to laugh.  
  
GEROFF ME YOU OAFS! Ron broke out of Fred and George's clutches, and dusted himself off. Don't you two know when to stuff it? Can't a person be miserable, and act as he wishes without someone coming over to try and cheer you up? A good wallow in your sadness and misfortune can benefit a person who's suffered a severe tragedy or feeling depressed in recovery back to a normal happy state, you know! Fred got off of the window sill, and lovingly thumped Ron on the back.  
  
Of course a guy can't. That's why we're here! Why, practically all of Gryffindor knows us as the Cheer up Twins! Ron looked at Fred with an expression of utter disbelief. I know! I never would've guessed it myself! But how could we not any ways? Look at these grins! Fred and George plastered obviously what they thought were suave sophisticated grins on their faces, winking at some Gryffindor girls by the fire, who gasped and blushed, and whispered amongst themselves excitedly. Ron rolled his eyes, and smirked, obviously unconvinced.  
  
You have GOT to be kidding me. George sighed.  
  
Look, why don't we just _show_ you, instead of talking about it? Ready Fred? A one, two, a one two three four! Ron looked on, dumbfounded as Fred and George linked arms and began singing,  
  
  
  


_If you're ever feeling like crap  
Down in the dumps, nothing's going right  
We'll come to you and cheer you up  
and make you squirm with delight!  
We'll make you laugh and make you grin  
Put a dimple back on that chin  
For a small fee, you will see  
If we tell jokes better then we sing!  
For we are, the Cheer up Twins! Mighty, gallant , and charming   
We're honest, strong and handsome  
quite sensitive, modest and true!  
We would never think of cheating, or doing anything wrong  
If we got caught, who'd be there for you?  
We assure you we're the greatest guys you'll ever meet  
We'll set off Dungbombs, set fire to Snapes robe  
or curse all of Slytherin with the nastiest spell we can find  
So sit up straight, dry those eyes  
The future's looking bright  
With Fred and George the Cheer up Twins to get you through the night!_  
  
  


  
Fred and George bowed amidst wild clapping, whistling and cheering. Lavender elbowed Ron in the ribs, who looked as though he was going to be sick.  
  
Better not look so disgusted Ron, or I'm sure Fred and George will have something to do about it! Ron shook his head in disgust.  
  
They won't if they know what's good for them! After accepting many handshakes and winking a bit more at the girls, Fred and George strutted over to Ron, and grinned cheekily at him.  
  
I say Fred, lil Ronniekins looks as though he's going to have a fit!  
  
Why, so you're right old chap! Well, if he does act like a lil' prat, we'll send him to the corner with a slap on his bottom! Ron scowled, wrinkling up his face until his eyes were barely visible slits, but were glaring at Fred all the same. Careful Ron, keep looking like that and your face might stick that way. In fact, keep looking like a stupid bloody tosser who just ate an entire bag of Starkey's Stellar Sour Gummies, cause it'll be good for a laugh when we're all old and wrinkly. We can look at pictures of you looking all scrunched up in your senior year at the Ball, your date looking particularly unpleased, when you get married, with your kids and laugh at you because you haven't changed a bit in fifty years, oh if only you had just listened to your wise older brothers.   
  
Ron stopped scowling, and actually looked quite dejected. Hanging his head, Ron walked slowly over to the window sill, heaved himself up, and turned his back on Lavender, Fred and George. A tear silently made its way down Ron's cheek, as he sat unmoving, searching for any sign of life out in the storm. But all he could see was his sad sorry red face, looking back at himself in the window. Lavender walked over to Ron's side, and leaning on her elbow, looked up at him.  
  
Ron, please, cheer up. You're not going to see Harry or Hermione through all that snow! They could be at the door now and no-one would know! Ron, you have to take care of yourself by eating something, and coming away from that window so you won't be joining her in the Hospital Wing!! Do you understand me Ron? Ron? Ron look at me!   
  
But something in the storm had caught Ron's eye. He stood up, coming very close to the glass, and squinted hard, looking for whatever was out there... There it was again!! And it looked like something flying.... A slow smile crept up Ron's face. Jumping off of the window sill, Ron darted to the Fat Lady's portrait, just as Neville was coming in. Ron leapt neatly through the opening, clipping Neville on the shoulder, knocking him to the ground, and ran as fast as he could to the stairs. The Prefects that were patrolling the seventh floor called out, and charged after Ron, waving their wands and yelling out to other the other Prefects for help. Ron hopped onto the banister, and soared down at high speed, ten Prefects behind him in hot pursuit. Neville got up, dusting himself off.  
  
What the hell's gotten into him? Got to visit the little boy's bathroom in a bad way has he? Lavender sighed, shaking her head, looking as Prefect after Prefect ran down the stairs, behind curtains, and slid down the banister after Ron.  
  
Good luck Ron.   
  
(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*Meanwhile Outside*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*  
  
Harry landed lightly on the snow, shaking his hair out of his eyes, and breathing rather heavily. Even with the Firebolt, riding through a magical snowstorm was no easy task. Harry kept imagining that little purple fairies kept landing on his head, and were tickling, biting and licking him all over. Hermione, who was quite confused, had to swat at thin air, and hit Harry on the head, which she had no problem in doing. Hermione, on the other hand, was convinced that she and Harry were not riding through a storm of snow, but of a storm of fire. She screamed at hallucinations of horrifying dragons, with large menacing yellow and red eyes, blue scaly bodies and immense razor sharp teeth. Hermione nearly fainted when she thought Harry had flown into a dragons mouth, and saw the white teeth close around her. But when she wasn't shrieking in Harry ear that they were both going to die, Hermione was reminding herself and Harry that to experience hallucinations, and see mirages was completely normal.  
  
Hermione shivered, and stood close to Harry. Harry looked at the frosty doors that loomed far above them, and walking to one, tried to open the door, but with no luck. Harry turned to Hermione.  
  
I don't suppose knocking will do us any good; these doors must be a foot thick! Good thing they put a magical seal on the doors that doesn't blast you twenty feet away if you touch them. What do you suggest we do? Hermione shook her head, and shuffling back over to Harry, put her arms around him, and buried her face in his coat. Harry looked around desperately. There has to be something we can do... but what? From behind Harry, there came a crunching noise, followed by panting, and a man's voice carried by the wind saying,  
  
Come if you will, but behave! I'm ashamed at the way you all acted in the Forest! Honestly, I leave you fellows along for FIVE minutes, and what do you do? You almost behead Harry! Promise me you'll behave yourselves.. Promise me! Harry and Hermione heard a series of whines and barks, then the crunching of snow once again. From out in the storm, a dark figure started coming into view, and behind him, several hunching animals. Harry drew out his wand, and whispered to Hermione,  
  
Stay back. Hermione nodded, and got behind Harry, looking over his shoulder. Harry swallowed nervously, and straightened up, set his shoulders, and kept a keen eye on the approaching unknown...  
  
The man came closer, and closer, the outline of his body got clearer.. Harry squinted hard, he could almost make out the man's face...  
  
Harry blinked his eyes hard to make sure they were working properly. If they were working as eyes should, Harry had seen Sirius standing right before him. Harry cautiously opened one eye, and sure enough, there was Sirius standing before them. Sirius looked different then when Harry had seen him last summer; His face was less gaunt, more full, and he was clean shaven. His hair was slicked back and clean, and he looked genuinely healthy to Harry. Sirius winked at Harry, who was looking very confused.  
  
Harry my boy! How've you been? It's wonderful to see you again! Sirius drew Harry into a strong embrace, then let him go, ruffling Harry's hair fondly. So tell me, how're things going? I got your last owl Harry, and I was in the neighborhood... Ok maybe in the neighborhood isn't a good term; I was in Godavari (a/n Godavari is a country in India, far away from Hogwarts), but I wanted to pay you a visit nonetheless. Buckbeak is back in the cave. Sirius said in a good clear voice, filled with vigor and laced with strength, unlike the hoarse croak Harry had heard him speak in more often then not in their few meetings in the past two years. Harry stood just staring at Sirius for a few moments longer, before he shut his mouth, and frowned.  
  
You shouldn't be here. Hermione came out from behind Harry, and slowly looked Sirius up and down. Sirius raised an eyebrow at Hermione.  
  
Is there anything the matter Hermione? You look as though you've seen a convicted murderer, innocent of course. Hermione blushed, but quickly beamed at Sirius, before she ran forward, and gave Sirius a huge hug, before letting go of him. Sirius winked at Harry, who was looking very uncomfortable.  
  
Oh Sirius, it really is you! I can't believe it! How are you doing? We haven't seen you since the night of the Third task last year! Tell me, how'd you manage to get all the way out to Hogwarts from India without anyone seeing you? And what happened in the forest? I thought we were going to die! Sirius stroked his chin.  
  
Well, I could tell you all the boring details, but I'm afraid you two will freeze to death, falling asleep with boredom from hearing a windbag like me rant on and on and on... Well, you get the point. Any ways, in answer to you Harry, I can go wherever I please, it's my duty as a godfather to make sure you're alright, and to see if everything around here is going well. Sirius turned to Hermione. See Hermione, because of the rising of Voldemort, the Ministry of Magic has forgotten about catching all its escaped convicts such as myself, and now is focusing all of its effort on protecting the Magical and Non-Magical Communities. Not only Wizards are at risk you know; Voldemort doesn't give a damn to who he kills or not. Anyone who stands in his way, or up to him. Sirius trailed off, noticing the look on Harry's face. He swallowed, and stared hard at Harry.   
And I am really quite sorry about the whole forest incident. Those wolves are my friends, when I was at Hogwarts, and Remus was transformed into a werewolf, James, Peter, Remus and I would come out to the forest and visit them. Remus felt and acted calmer. They don't harm anyone I tell them not to, but apparently they forgot that when you two tried to run away. I wanted to stay there in the cave with you two, so you wouldn't be alarmed when you awoke, but I was away in the forest finding food for the wolf pack. I really am sorry, and I hope you'll forgive me Harry. I'd seen you two walking out in the storm, and I knew you wouldn't last on your own, so that's why I had you two taken to my cave. Harry nodded.  
  
It's alright, I forgive you. In fact I thank you for being there, I'm not really sure how much longer we would've lasted if you hadn't intervened. But Sirius, I really still don't know why you're here. Sirius sighed, brushing some snow off of his hair.  
  
Harry please, nothing bad is going to happen to me. Relax, enjoy yourself; you can't go on stressing yourself out before the match this friday! You know, the one with Gryffindor plays against Slytherin?   
  
Harry's face brightened up, and he finally smiled at Sirius.  
  
Yeah, we are playing! Can't wait to see Malfoy's face when Ron walks out onto the field in red Gryffindor Quidditch robes! It'll be priceless!  
  
(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*The chase continues*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*   
  
HA! Have to do better then that to catch me boys! Ron dodged the swinging arms of several prefects, all trying to stop Ron. Ron was still sliding down the banister and the whole scene was quite a sight: Having gone down five flights of stairs, Ron had picked up quite a few along the way; behind him, fifty Prefects zoomed down the banister after him, some unsteady and awkward, others were riding as smooth as a seasoned banister rider. Besides on the rail, Prefects were running down the stairs, some thirty more of them. Looking behind his shoulder for a split second, Ron came to terms with the situation he was in, and weighed his choices. He could either stop now, and be brought back up to Gryffindor Tower peacefully, or he could keep going down, leading all the Prefects on a merry chase, and maybe find Harry and Hermione at the door. Of course, it was obvious which choice Ron would make.  
  
Ron let out a long yell,and getting to his feet on the banister, jumped across a wide gap between staircases. He fell heavily onto the stairs, and rolled down to a landing. He lay there, his chest heaving as he looked up at the ceiling far above him. Ron could hear the shouts, and the thunder of dozens of shoes running down the stairs. But then Ron also a faint knocking noise. Perhaps he was just imagining it... But Ron heard it again, and thought to himself, _Ok maybe I'm not imagining it_... Ron got to his feet, and discovered he was right at the head of the Grand staircase, and setting his very sore bum once more down on the railing, Ron set off for a final slide.   
  
Ron landed on the floor slightly off balanced, and he staggered, almost falling but regaining his balance. The knocking was getting louder as Ron walked slowly toward the door and was getting closer together. He reached the door, and with a huge effort, grunting and straining his muscles, Ron slowly started to open the door. Snow blew in, a little at first, but then great drifts of snow came in through the widening crack. Ron stopped, and leaned on the door, panting slightly. He walked around the open door, and out into the cold.  
  
Harry waved at Sirius, who had quickly transformed back into a large black dog, and joined the rest of the wolf pack, until he lost sight of him through the snow. Sighing contentedly, Harry turned to the door, and was pleasantly startled to see Ron standing there. Hermione squealed happily, and threw her arms around Ron.  
  
Ron!! Oh I'm so glad to see you! Oh it seems like ages since I've seen Hogwarts, and I couldn't be happier to be here again! Come on Harry, lets go inside! I can't really remember what it's like to feel properly warm! Harry grasped Hermione's gloved hand, and put his other arm around her. Hermione smiled at Harry, and the three of them walked into the hall, where they were met by the sight of a hundred prefects, lined shoulder to shoulder across the Entrance Hall, every face grim. The Head Boy and Girl came to Harry and Hermione, and lead them through the crowd of prefects, and up the staircase to the Hospital Wing. Harry looked back at Ron, as he was advanced upon by a great number of very frustrated and angry Prefects.  
  
Ah, hello there. Fancy meeting you here. Oh yes, sorry about the whole leading you on a chase thing, down all seven floors, and of course, going out of my Common Room when I was specifically told not to... But hey! What's a little rule breaking between friends? I like to think I'm friends with the whole school! What say we go to the kitchen, have some eclairs and muffins, and have a great big laugh about this?..... Wait what's that over there?!  
As all attention was turned to where Ron was pointing, Ron took the opportunity to make a mad dash for the staircase.  
  
HA! YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!! Ron raced up the stairs, taking them two at a time, and right after him, all one hundred Prefects thundered up the stairs, making the ground shake and yelling death threats.  
  
Harry was pushed and buffeted around from all the Prefects running up the Grand Staircase, so he was doubled over the side of the staircase from laughing so hard. After the sounds of Ron's yells could no longer be heard, and all the Prefects were up the stairs, both the Head Boy and Girl continued leading Harry and Hermione up the stairs. Harry glanced at Hermione. Her face was bright red and looked as like she was having a hard time keeping from laughing also. Harry caught Hermione's eye, and winked at her. Hermione grinned, side stepped closer to Harry, and kissed him on the cheek. Harry winced, millions of tiny needles were pricking him all over as he started to warm up, and the feeling came back to his numb body. Blood began flowing faster to his fingertips and toes. Harry wriggled them happily, but fell down the first floor landing. Getting back up, and ignoring Hermione's giggles, he thanked the Head Girl for her assistance, and continued walked up to the second floor.  
*******   
AAAAHHH! No! Let go of me! Harassment! Ron was being forced back into Gryffindor Common Room by several Prefects, some pulling on his legs, and the rest holding him up by his arms so that Ron wouldn't he hit his head on the wall when he was dragged through the portrait hole. It was a good idea, but it wasn't being carried out very well. Refusing to go without a fight, Ron struggled violently, biting at anyone who came near him, and since he couldn't kick at the Prefects who were holding onto his legs, he sort of shoved his foot at them. But Ron was outnumbered, and finally, he decided it was best just to give in. Ron went limp as a rag doll, and allowed himself to be dragged through the Portrait hole, before being deposited on the couch. Standing over him, a Ravenclaw Prefect scowled at Ron.  
  
Try anything like this again Weasley, and I'll personally make sure that you work in the Owlery cleaning up after every single bird that roosts there for a month! And this is a warning for all of you! Not one step into the corridor without asking a prefect for permission, and taking another person with you! Fred raised his hand, and danced from foot to foot impatiently.  
  
Ooo ooo! Please sir please sir I have a question! I have a question! Oh call on me sir please!! The Ravenclaw Prefect, whose name was Gloria Fendshaw, rolled her eyes and sighed exasperatedly.  
  
WHAT? Fred put his hand down and grinned.  
  
Does the person we take with us have to be of the same gender? Or can a guy take a girl with him? There were a few giggles and laughs in the room, along with people giving quick side glances at each other, flicking their eyes towards the door. Gloria's eyes narrowed.  
  
I don't care who you take Weasley, just don't let me catch you doing any funny business. Ron piped up from the couch.  
  
Eh, what do you mean by funny business'? Maybe you could educate me on that? OOOFF!   
  
Gloria answered Ron by punching him in the stomach, as everyone in the entire room broke into laughter;Lavender and Parvati giggled hysterically, their faces turning a bright pink as they collapsed onto the floor, rolling around in circles and bursting out into another fit of giggles whenever they ran into somebody. Fred and George chuckled loudly at Ron, and set off a round of Filibuster's No-Heat, Wet Start fireworks in the spirit of the moment. Gloria shook her head as a firecracker exploded, sending purple and green sparks flying all over the room. She sighed, and walked with the rest of the Prefects out of Gryffindor Common Room.  
  
Massaging his stomach, Ron got up off of the couch, and walked over to the food table. As he was helping himself to a baked potato, Jell-o, and some iced pumpkin juice, George went over to Ron.  
  
So, is Harry alright? What about Hermione? The room went quiet, everyone waiting on Ron's word with bated breath. Lavender and Parvati got up from the floor and looked at Ron with round eyes.  
  
Harry and Hermione are... Ron took a deep breath. Alright. There was cheering and clapping as Ron was thumped on the back numerous times, many times by people he'd never even talked to before. Harry was one of the most popular guys in Gryffindor, just like his father James was. A Quidditch star, smart ( well, Harry wasn't the best student in the school, but he had good grades), and easy to like. Everyone was extremely glad to hear he and Hermione were alright.  
  
Conversation ensued after the fireworks had exploded, and life in Gryffindor Tower continued as usual. But meanwhile, down in the Hospital Wing, things were anything but normal.  
  
  
STOP THAT! GO! SHOO! GET AWAY FROM THAT PICTURE! Madam Pomfrey ran around the room screeching like a banshee, waving a feather-duster at a snowstorm spirit, and a particularly mischievous one at that, that had gotten in through a crack in a window. The spirit halted midair, and the surface of its silver body rippled, and then the snow spirit vanished. Madam Pomfrey brandished the feather duster like you would a sword, her eyes darting all over the room.   
  
Near her office, a torch was lifted up from its position on the wall, and thrown onto the floor, causing an Arabian rug to catch fire. Papers were knocked off of cabinets, and strewn everywhere. Madam Pomfrey held her wand high, and squinting one eye, she brought it down with a sizzling crack. The body of the snow spirit was revealed as it was turned a bright blue, the effect from a Freezing charm, and dropped to the ground with a clatter. Sighing with satisfaction, Madam Pomfrey strode over to the spirit, and opening the window briefly, threw it out into the storm. Wiping her hands on her apron, Madam Pomfrey turned to her newest patients, Harry and Hermione, who were standing by the doors to the Hospital Wing, unsure of what to do.  
  
Madam Pomfrey strode briskly over to the couple, and seizing them both by the arm, steered them ( Harry quite feeling like a show horse being put through its paces) over to two beds, right next to each other, and near a bed hidden from view by a curtain. Making sure they were tucked securely into bed, Madam Pomfrey stood up straight between their two beds, and eyed them both sternly.  
  
Now, I will return with magical hot cocoa for the both of you, but neither of you are to get out of bed until I am back! And stay awake! Is that clear? I also expect both of you to be in your pajamas, and to put a curtain around your bed as you do so! Madam Pomfrey eyed them severely, looking quite suspicious. Harry and Hermione nodded slowly, both looking forward to a good rest. Good, I will return momentarily. Harry waited until the click clack of her boots on the marble floor could no longer be heard, then he got out of bed, and sat on the side of Hermione's. Hermione looked at Harry oddly.  
  
What're you doing Harry? Aren't you exhausted? Harry shook his head.  
  
I'm too anxious to be tired. Hermione, there's something I need to say to you.  
  
Um, alright then, go on. Harry took a deep breath, and swallowed hard, before looking straight into Hermione hazel eyes. Hermione stared back, a little unsure of what was happening, but all the same she was willing to listen to him.  
  
Hermione, back in the Three Broomsticks, you cut me off before I could tell you something... Hermione, Harry struggled to find the right words. Harry was pouring out his soul to her, he couldn't just come out and say it. He had to find the right way to say it. Hermione, what I'm trying to say, that I had tried to say before to you was... Hermione, I love you. From the first moment I saw you I knew that there was something different about the bushy haired bossy mannered girl, whom everyone else refused to get to know. I was the only one who saw how truly beautiful you are, on both the inside, and out. Yet I've only realized how I felt about you this summer, as Ron and I met you in Diagon Alley.   
  
Harry took Hermione's small, cold hand in his and squeezed it gently. Hermione took shaky deep breaths, her mouth slightly open as she looked at Harry with round eyes, glistening with tears, as she waited to hear what Harry had to say next. Over the summer, I beat myself up for being such a fool all these years, and for losing you to Krum. I didn't know what to do, and really how I felt, until you sent me that letter. Do you remember that letter, Hermione? Hermione slowly shook her head, enraptured by Harry's voice. Harry smiled and unbuttoning his cloak, he set it aside, and reached inside his school robes, pulling out a yellowing, wrinkled sheet of parchment. Hermione's jaw dropped.  
  
Is.. I mean to say... Is that the letter? Harry nodded.  
  
I always keep it with me, well except for Quidditch matches, I don't wear the same robes, and it could fall out. Harry first checked to see if Madam Pomfrey was still in her office. Judging by the humming and occasional , Harry surmised that she was. Harry unrolled the parchment and began reading:  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Greetings from Ireland! It's simply marvelous here! We traveled up to Dublin yesterday, found a nice Wizard Family pub to stay in. I tried to count the number of explosions I heard from bar fights from where we were staying about the bar, but after I passed seventy two, I gave up. I'm currently writing to you while on horseback. We're resting while Mum and Dad get some pictures, and I have my bookbag with me so I can do my homework. But then I realized, Oh, I've already done all of my homework, so I decided, What the heck? I'll write to Harry. So here we are, well me by myself writing to you. You're away in London, Privet drive.... With the Dursley's... Which reminds me; did my anonymous call to Child Protection Services do anything? I was pretending to be an old woman who lives across the street with four cats, and that I saw your Uncle Vernon seize you by the hair, and throw you through the window! If that doesn't work, then I don't know what will, at least they'll treat you better! Oh Harry, I really miss you, and everyone at school. I go away to Viktor's house in three days! I don't even think I want to go! I mean, Viktor's nice and all, but I don't know, I feel odd going over to his house. Honestly Harry, would you go? If Viktor were some famous girl, I mean, and not a pretty one, but an one. Ooops, Mum and Dad want me in a picture, I'll send you a moving one as soon as I can!  
Love you Harry!  
Hermione  
  
Harry re-rolled the letter, and held Hermione's face in his hands.  
  
Your letter made me realize, you loved me too, and all those butterflies I'd get when I was near you, weren't from a bad Pumpkin Pasty. You are the very fiber of my being, you're one of my best friends, and I plan to keep it that way... Hermione, will you be my girlfriend? Tears were rolling down her face freely, but Hermione still smiled at him from behind the tears, and nodded, her face glowing, and a twinkle in her eye.  
  
Harry... I do love you. Of course I will! Harry smiled, and kissed her softly on the cheek. He then rummaged in his robes pocket, and withdrew a little blue box. Harry got down on one knee, and opened the box. Hermione's breath caught in her throat, and she extended out her hand, and picked up the sparkling necklace. It was a stunning chain of silver, with a glass butterfly on it. Hermione held up the necklace, the butterfly catching the light every way she turned it, sending dancing spots of light on Harry and Hermione's faces. With Hermione holding back her hair, Harry fastened the silver chain around her neck. Hermione rearranged her hair, and asked,  
Well, how do I look? Harry shook his head slowly.  
  
Absolutely gorgeous. Hermione blushed.  
  
I knew I shouldn't have asked you that, you always think I look pretty, why should a necklace make any difference to you? Harry put his arms around Hermione, and kissed her passionately. Harry broke away after a few seconds, looking at Hermione, who was cross eyed.  
  
Exactly. Hermione smiled, then froze, not moving a muscle.  
  
Hermione, what's wrong? Hermione barely turned her head, looking out of the corner of her eye. Hermione! Hermione's eyes snapped back to Harry. She came out of her trance state, and pushed Harry off the bed and back towards his own, hissing, She's coming! Hurry! Get in bed! Pull the curtain around you! Hermione kicked off her covers, and pulled the curtains around her bed, just as Madam Pomfrey shut the door of her office.  
  
_Tap, tap, tap tap_, went Madam Pomfrey's boots on the floor.. Harry hurried to get the curtain over to his bed, the wheels squeaking and sticking. _Tap, tap, tap tap... Harry_ kicked at the stubborn wheels, swore quietly as he stubbed his toe and pulling the curtain quickly around his bed, flung himself on it, and lay still. The tapping stopped, and Harry heard a very loud, exasperated sigh as Madam Pomfrey discovered neither Harry nor Hermione was ready.  
  
And WHAT pray tell, have you two been doing this entire time, that you couldn't find a chance to get into pajamas?? _Honestly!_ I'll be back in five minutes, by then you should be done! Five minutes, no more! The tapping of the heels faded away, as Harry pulled his robe over his head, and buttoned up his pajama shirt. Harry stood on the bed to put his pants on, keeping his head down as not to look over at Hermione. He fell backwards onto the bed when he was done, bouncing several times on the very springy mattress.   
  
The curtains were yanked back, and Harry was confronted by a very impatient Madam Pomfrey. She made Harry sit up, and she poured him hot cocoa, in a large silver mug. Madam Pomfrey picked up a small pair of tongs, and picking up several little marshmallows, added them to Harry's hot chocolate. Gingerly picking up the steaming hot mug, Madam Pomfrey handed it to Harry, who nearly dropped the mug because it was so hot. Harry tried to set down the scalding mug, but Madam Pomfrey forced him to hang onto it. Setting her wand on the side of Harry's mug, she said,  
Icio Cooliadra, and instantly, the mug was no longer hot to the touch. It was as cool as Snape's stare in winter, but Harry didn't feel an urge to strangle the mug, as he usually did when Snape looked like that. He started to sip his cocoa, which Harry was surprised to discover, was still piping hot. Madam Pomfrey winked at Harry.  
  
Standard book of Spells, Grade Six, Chapter Four, Weather Spells and Encantactions. You'll learn that next year, Harry. For now, drink all of your cocoa Harry. Madam Pomfrey turned to Hermione's bed, and Harry looked down at his cup of cocoa. He wasn't so sure he could finish all of it, but Harry thought it best to at least look as though he was trying to. Madam Pomfrey could be a very cross woman, and she certainly wasn't in the best mood. Having finished with Hermione, Madam Pomfrey dusted off her hands on her apron.  
  
Now, the hot cocoa will make you feel a bit drowsy, and at the same time, warm you up of course. If you have any bruises, scrapes, sprains or cuts, like the one on your head Miss Granger, now is the time to tell me, so I can cure you.  
  
Immediatly, Harry and Hermione starting speaking a mile a minute.  
  
I think I bruised my shins-  
  
My head's gushing blood Madam Pomfrey-  
  
I cracked my head when I was thrown against a tree-  
  
Eye-  
  
Cheek-  
  
Tongue-  
  
Oh and then there's the scratches on my face-  
  
I might've sprained my ankle- Madam Pomfrey held up her hands, and yelled,  
STOP! Enough! I cannot listen to both of you at once! Now, I will help one of you, while my assistant aids the other. Harry's heart fell.  
  
Oh please not-  
  
MALFOY! Get out here now boy, or it's more bedpan scrubbing for you! There was a scraping noise as a chair was pushed back, and footsteps walked slowly toward them. Harry groaned loudly, falling backwards into his pillow (setting his hot chocolate down first), and screwed up his eyes tightly.  
  
Well, well, well, look who's here, Harry Potter. What's wrong, Potter (Malfoy said in such a sickeningly sweet manner Harry gagged ), aren't we feeling well? Why, Miss Granger is here too. Tell me, what could possibly be wrong with both of you? Malfoy's eyes sparkled maliciously at Hermione, who narrowed her eyes. Harry's eyes snapped open, and he bit his tongue to keep from saying what he really wanted to say.  
  
They are patients, and that is all you need to know. Now, use the spells I have taught you to help Mr Potter, while I tend to Miss Granger. Hermione sighed with relief, giving Harry a look that clearly said better-you-then-me. Malfoy smiled viciously at Harry.  
  
It'll be my pleasure, Madam Pomfrey. Madam Pomfrey smiled warmly at Malfoy.  
  
Thank you Mr Malfoy. Madam Pomfrey stood over Hermione, mending her bumps and bruises, as Malfoy sauntered over to Harry. Harry glared at Malfoy.  
  
Don't you dare try anything funny Malfoy. Malfoy sneered, and leaning over Harry, gripped his wrist, which Harry had sprained carrying Hermione, and twisted it sharply. Harry clenched his teeth to keep from crying out in pain.  
  
I don't plan on it Potter. I'm already in detention now, and there's a teacher right behind me. How stupid do you think I am? Shut up, Malfoy added as Harry opened his mouth. That was a retorical question you dimwit. We'll talk after Pomfrey's gone. Malfoy shut his mouth, and started healing Harry. Surprisingly enough, Malfoy did a pretty good job, but gave Harry a little shock with his wand when Madam Pomfrey wasn't looking. Harry retaliated by setting Malfoy's eyebrows on fire. Sending a jet of water out from the end of his wand, Malfoy restored his eyebrows to their regular state, though the smell of burning hair lingered.  
  
Madam Pomfrey finished with Hermione, and let her continue drinking her hot cocoa, with little marshmallows floating at the top. She turned to Harry and Malfoy, who were having a secret thumb war. Madam Pomfrey cleared her throat.  
  
Are you nearly done? I need to go see another patient, but I will be near. I want those hot cocoa's finished, and you resting by the time I'm back! Madam Pomfrey swooped over to the other bed to Harry's right that was surrounded from a curtain. Harry heard Madam Pomfrey say,  
  
Cho.. Cho dear wake up, it's time for your medication. Then I need to send an owl to your doctor about your health. Harry heard Cho sit up, and yawn.  
  
Madam Pomfrey, I've barely been asleep for an hour, _must_ you wake me up so often? You know how I tire easily. Harry's heart leapt. It _was_ Cho! He hadn't seen her since dinner on the night of the last Hogsmeade visit, which really wasn't all too long, if Harry thought about it.  
  
Doctor's orders dear. Now sit up, and open wide. Cho sighed, and there was silence in the room as Cho complied with Madam Pomfrey (Harry guessed so because Cho didn't complain anymore). Madam Pomfrey stood up, as Harry saw through the curtain, and felt Cho's forehead, before sighing.  
I must go send an owl, you will get some rest, and drink some Pumpkin juice.  
  
But Madam Pomfrey! You haven't told me how I'm doing! Will I be able to leave the Hospital Wing soon? Madam Pomfrey immerged from behind the curtain, and looked at Cho somberly.  
  
I'm sorry my dear, but you must stay here for a while longer. Drink up now. Madam Pomfrey walked off, and the door shut and magically locked behind her.  
Harry felt a tingling on the back if his neck, and turned to see Hermione staring at him.  
  
Er, Hermione? Why are you staring at me? Malfoy smirked.  
  
She's jealous you're looking at Cho behind the curtain, instead of being in her bed snogging, obviously.  
  
One more word, Malfoy, I swear, just one more word... Hermione squirmed uncomfortably. Harry turned to look at her with an astonished look on his face. Don't tell me you're actually jealous of me and Cho? Good _god_ Hermione, I've told you and Ron, not to mention every bloody person in the entire school, Cho and I are just friends! Hermione looked at Harry with a skeptical look on her face.  
  
Harry, wasn't it only last year that you wanted to ask her to the Yule Ball? You don't think I didn't notice how you looked at her? How you always seemed at a loss for words whenever she was around? How can I not be jealous? Harry closed his eyes, and took a deep breath.  
  
You don't trust me. Harry opened his eyes, and stared hard at Hermione, who stared just as hard back.  
  
Pretty stupid thing to say when I've been your friend for five whole years, Harry. I've drunken a potion that might've poisoned me, been Petrified by a giant Basilisk trying to prove there was a Chamber of Secrets, and that you weren't Slytherin's heir. I risked being harmed by a convicted murderer who tried to strangle you, and finally, in fourth year, I helped you through a task that decided the winner of the TriWizard Tornament! If I hadn't helped you learn those curses, what would've happened? You-know-who would've killed you! I stood by you when you and Ron were fighting, I've tried my best to always be there for you. Do you think that's easy? Hermione shook her head in disbelief. I've put my life in your hands, just a few hours ago, and you dare to tell me, _I don't trust you??_   
Hermione shook violently, and buried her face in her hands. Harry got out of his bed, but Malfoy hadn't healed his sprained ankle yet; his ankle collapsed beneath Harry from his weight, and he fell straight to the ground, near Hermione's head.  
  
Hermione hearing Harry grunt in pain, quickly lifted her head from her hands, and got down near Harry. She helped him up, and let him lean on her as Harry hobbled back to his bed. Hermione snapped at Malfoy;  
  
Heal that ankle! NOW! Malfoy was so surprised, he didn't even hesitate, and in seconds, Harry felt no more pain. Now get going, and fix the rest of him, before I screech and get Madam Pomfrey over here! Hermione hissed. Malfoy stood back.  
  
If you think I'm taking orders from you Mudblood, you've got another thought coming. I only take orders from Madam Pomfrey. Get back in that bed before you catch pnumonia., Malfoy added, in a slightly less harsh tone. Hermione noticed the change in Malfoy, and wasted no time to bring it up.  
  
Going soft are you, Malfoy? Malfoy seized Hermione's arm, and dragged her back to her bed. As Hermione swung her legs back under the covers, Malfoy came very close to Hermione, his face cold and his eyes hard, no sign of a twinkle.  
  
That's right, Granger, I'm going soft, I actually care about people dying, and me being the one blamed for it. What, do you think I'm a heartless monster?  
  
YES., Harry and Hermione chorused. Malfoy's lip curled.  
  
Perhaps to my enemies, who deserve no less then what they get. But you will discover, to my family, friends and lovers( a/n Beatle song line! :) )... I am quite the popular item... A gentleman, a joker, and of course, there are my smarts... By this time, Harry and Hermione were laughing so hard, they were turning red in the face, and barely able to breath, let alone talk, between fits of hysterics.  
  
Hahaheehoheehaha- Malfoy- heeheeheehohahaha- You wouldn't know your smarts-O hahahaha- if they came up and bit you in the arse! Hermione snorted, and buried her face in her pillow, still laughing uproariously. Harry chuckled, before being thrown into a coughing fit. He recovered, still occasionally hiccuping.  
  
Lovers you sa-**hiccup**-ay Malfoy? **Hiccup** And **hiccup** here's me thin-**hiccup**-king you'd be a virgin until your forties. **Hiccup** In fact, who would honestly **hiccup** _want_ to sleep with you? Been using a Love Potion, or **Hiccup** Delerium Powder again, eh? Still, I should've known **hiccup** you'd go to anymeans to **hiccup** get some, even if it **Hiccup** is Millicent Bullstrode. OW! GOD DAMN IT MALFOY! Malfoy had turned to Harry and punched him in the eye. Luckily, Harry's glasses had been charmed by Hermione with an Unbreakable Spell. Harry rubbed the spot where Malfoy had struck him furiously, while Malfoy stood over Harry, his fists clenched.  
  
Yeah that's right, lovers. And for your information twit, the term lovers doesn't necessarily mean the couple is sleeping together, though it can mean both. Why I guess that means Ginny and I are lovers then? But you don't know which definition of lovers I'm reffering to, now do you? Malfoy cackled evilly. Hermione spat in Malfoy's face.  
  
YOU, you Ooo don't you dare hurt Ginny! If you do, oh you'll be sorry! Malfoy wiped Hermione's saliva from his face, and wiped it on his robes.  
  
I'd like to see you try and stop me Granger. Why would I want to hurt her? Harry decided then to ask a question which had been bugging him for quite some time.  
  
Malfoy, why _do_ you like Ginny? You don't seem the kind to be attracted to nice innocent girls... Harry said. Malfoy smirked.  
  
Why should I tell you? It's really none of your buisness, and I advise you to keep your skinny nose out of it, Potter. You might be ruining a relationship. And leaving Harry and Hermione stunned, Malfoy walked back to Madam Pomfrey's office, slamming the door shut, and breaking the glass. Hermione sighed and muttered, Reparo! And the glass flew back into the window, all the cracks melting until the glass was whole again.  
Hermione turned to Harry.  
  
What do you think he meant by all that? You don't think he actually _likes_ Ginny do you? Harry shook his head.  
  
We've been asking the wrong person, and the wrong questions. Harry looked at Hermione with his eyebrows raised. Hermione finally got the clue.  
  
Ohhh, so you're saying, we need to talk to Ginny, right?  
  
Right, but not now. I'm quite honestly afraid to think what Madam Pomfrey will do when she discovers we haven't finished our hot cocoa. Hermione agreed.  
  
Right, bottoms up! And they turned to their hot cocoa, and as they sipped, Harry and Hermione became drowsier, until they both drifted into a light sleep, still troubled by many questions. Harry dreamed a nice peaceful dream. He dreamed he, Hermione, and Ron were in a beautiful meadow in Ireland, dancing around a Maypole. Harry smiled in his sleep, finally warm, very happy, and full of chocolate.  
  
******** please review! Hope you liked this chapter! Was very long, and took me a long time to update! :) 7994 words! Wahoo!! please REVIEW!! i live off of them!  



	17. A Dark Path Taken and Pudding Juggling

When Harry and Hermione had finally woken, the clouds that had earlier covered Hogwarts and the surrounding lands in a veil of darkness, were lifted, revealing a glowing full moon. It was near the time when dinner was normally served. After Madam Pomfrey had given both Harry and Hermione a final quick check up, she deemed them healthy enough to go to dinner. Madam Pomfrey was also quite pleased neither Harry nor Hermione had any sign of frostbite, despite the freezing temperatures.  
  
I knew those new no-freeze cold repelling cloaks we bought would be a good investment! I shall inform the Headmaster at once! Once you two are ready, you may go back up to Gryffindor. Dinner will already be there for you. Harry was about to point out that they nearly well froze to death, and weren't exactly warm and cozy in the cloaks, but a look from Hermione told him he'd better keep his mouth shut. Sighing happily, Madam Pomfrey walked back to her office with a spring in her step. Harry and Hermione gave each other weirded out looks, before heading towards the door.  
  
Harry? Harry is that you? Harry turned to his left, and saw Cho, sitting up in her bed. She looked very pale, and had a steaming bowl of soup on her bedside table. Hermione held fast to Harry's sleeve, bent on keeping Harry away from Cho. Harry pulled his robe free, and walked to the end of Cho's bed, ushering for Hermione to come over. Hermione refused to go another step, and turned her back on Harry. Harry sighed, and looked at Cho, smiling.  
  
Yeah it's me Cho. Wow, its been a while since I last spoke to you. How've you been? Cho smiled back, but started to cough violently. She groped for a handkerchief from the table, and coughed into it. Her coughing seceded after a few minutes, and as she set down the handkerchief back onto her night stand, Harry spotted a red substance seeping through the folds of the white cloth. Harry moved closer to Cho, his face full of worry. Cho... Cho shook her head.  
  
I'm fine, Harry, don't worry about me. Why, I bet I'll be out of this confounded bed in time to see Gryffindor play against Slytherin! Will you be there Hermione? At the sound of her name, Hermione's back stiffened, and Harry could swear he could hear her hissing silently. Hermione? Hermione sighed, and turning around, walked to Harry's side, a smile plastered on her face.  
  
Yes, of course I'll be there! Oh we could sit together! It'd be oh so much fun! Cho gave Hermione a puzzled look.  
  
Is there anything wrong Hermione? You sound annoyed... I'm not annoying you am I? Harry glared at Hermione, who shuffled off out of sight. Harry shook his head, and turned to look at Cho again.  
  
No, it's not you Cho, it's, um, another matter.  
  
Oh... There was a nasty silence, Harry swung his arms awkwardly as Cho sipped her soup. Harry decided to make a last dash at conversation.  
  
You'll be at the Quidditch match, eh? Thats good, be nice for you to get outdoors. Cho nodded, then suddenly burst into tears.   
  
Oh Harry! I, I'm not coming to the match! I lied! I'll never leave this stupid bed! I'll die young, I'll rot away to nothing! Harry what am I going to do? Cho buried her face in her hands, and her shoulders shook. Harry, who wasn't very good with knowing how to deal with crying, looked to Hermione for help, but she was looking out the window, wrapping her hair around her finger. Hermione noticed Harry was looking at her, and she turned around. Harry pleaded silently with Hermione, clasping his hand, and mouthing _I love you!_ Hermione hesitated, sighed then strode quickly over to Cho's bedside.   
  
Hermione put her arm around Cho's shoulder, and hushed her.  
  
Come on now Cho, you mustn't think like that! Why, I bet you will be at the Quidditch Match! Surely Madam Pomfrey'll let you go just this one time! You know what I think, Hermione said, looking Cho right in her tear streaked face, I think you'll get a special visitor soon, but only if you promise to stop this silly talk about rotting away in your bed. You'll get well, I know you will! You can't let down Ravenclaw, and never play a game of Quidditch again! Cho nodded, and sniffed.  
  
Of course, thank you Hermione. I was acting foolishly and childlike. If all hope is given up, the point of life is lost. I'll do my best to get well. Well, I'd best get on with eating, rather drinking my vegetable soup. Nice talking to you two, hope you have a grand week. So long! Harry waved to Cho, and held the door for Hermione, before going out in the hall himself.  
  
Once the door had closed, Hermione took a very deep breath, and clenching her fists, breathed out. She rolled her head from side to side, and dusted off her robe.  
  
Well, glad THAT'S all over with then. Honestly Harry, it's disgusting how she fawns over you! Harry laughed.  
  
Oh come on Hermione, it wasn't that bad! You talked to her without grimacing! See this is progress! And besides, Harry whispered mischievously, a wicked grin on his face, It amuses me highly when you're all jealous and flustered. Hermione turned to Harry with a serious face, at the same time biting her lip to refrain from breaking out into a smile.  
  
Harry Potter! Honestly, must you be so.. Oooohh come on, I'm starving. Getting the better of herself, Hermione smiled, and blushed. Harry grinned, and kissed Hermione on the cheek, before taking Hermione's hand, together walking up the stairs, not a Prefect in sight.  
**********  
Draco, honestly, we shouldn't be here! What if we get caught? I might not be able to become a Prefect, and Mum and Dad'll be so disappointed.. I really ought to go- Malfoy stopped Ginny by kissing her on the lips. Malfoy drew away, and smirked.  
  
You're always so worried about getting caught, Weasley...I mean, Ginny. Why not just relax? Malfoy and Ginny were together up in the Astronomy Tower, gazing at the stars. Malfoy had just been let off for the night by Madam Pomfrey, and had met Ginny on the seventh floor. Ginny sighed, and put her head on Malfoy's chest.  
  
I suppose you're right...Though, I hope Fred and George, and Ron don't start to worry.. Do you suppose Harry's fine? Malfoy sighed.  
  
Ginny, honestly, I don't give a damn about how Potter is. I don't know if he's still in the Hospital or not... Can't you just think about us? Ginny fell quiet, and they lay in silence, looking up at the night sky. A shooting star fell across the sky, a beautiful fiery red. Malfoy's hand slowly began to creep down to Ginny's robe, his fingers slipping on the buttons. Ginny noticed what Malfoy was doing, and she squirmed free. Standing up, she dusted herself off, speaking frankly, and indignantly.  
  
Draco, I've told you before, I'm not ready for that! I'm only fourteen! We've barely even been dating for a month. Why can't you respect me? I've had enough of this, enough of you, _Malfoy_, I'm leaving. Ginny gave Malfoy a hard look, and walked briskly for the stairs. Malfoy scrambled to get up, and ran to block Ginny's path.  
  
Ginny please...  
  
No Malfoy, get out of the way! You'll never change! Malfoy seized Ginny's shoulders, and wrestled her down to the ground. Ginny struggled to get free, screaming and kicking.  
  
Get off me!! HELP! Somebody help! Malfoy held down Ginny with one arm, and struck her in the face with the other. Ginny cried out in pain, shrieking even louder but help, but was silenced as Malfoy kissed her. Ginny stopped struggling, her heart racing as she furiously thought of a way to escaped. As soon as Malfoy drew away, and took some weight off her shoulders, she slid out from under Malfoy, kicked him to the ground on his butt and ran as fast as she could to the stairs, her breath ragged, and catching in her throat. Ginny reached the stairs, just as Malfoy called out,  
You'll pay for this Weasley! YOU'LL PAY! DO YOU WANT EVERYONE TO KNOW WHO REALLY POISONED RON WEASLEY?   
  
Ginny, who was on the first stair, came to a sudden halt, and looked back at Malfoy, unable to speak, or shout out any insult. Swallowing hard, Ginny took a shaky breath, as tears that had been threatening to fall, spilled down her cheeks. Her face as red as her hair, Ginny looked like a caged tiger, furious, but unable to do anything. Closing her eyes, she started to cry, as Malfoy came to her, and took Ginny in his arms. Ginny tried to break free, but Malfoy was too strong, and held her fast. Defeated, she put her head on Malfoy's chest. Shaking with rage, and terror, Ginny thought to herself, _What have I gotten myself into?_   
*******   
Everyone in Gryffindor had already eaten dinner, and were milling around the Common Room, talking about when classes would resume, carrying on life as usual, with the absence of stress about finishing homework assignments due the very next morning. Having finished his Chocolate Frog, Ron got up and joined Fred and George in a contest of juggling pudding cups. Ron was winning, until Fred charmed all the puddings to dump themselves onto Ron's head.  
Suddenly and luckily for Fred, the portrait swung open, and into view, strolled Harry and Hermione.  
  
Pandemonium ensued. Everyone leapt to their feet, and ran over to Harry and Hermione, slapping them on the back, before taking their cloaks, pushing them over to the couch and offering them every sort of food that was spread out on the table. Harry tried to hear everyone speaking to him at once, but it was too difficult. Harry held up his hand.  
  
Thanks for the welcome guys, but I think we can feed ourselves. Harry winked at them, and picked up a goblet of pumpkin juice. Just as he was bringing the cup to his lips, Harry noticed Ron, standing by himself, holding his wand. Harry stood up, and walked toward Ron. The corners of Rons mouth twitched.  
  
You're late. Harry grinned, and getting up, embraced Ron, thumping him soundly on the back. Ron grinned back, and sat down next to Harry. Harry cleared his throat, looking somewhat awkwardly at Ron.  
  
Thanks, for what you did in the Entrance Hall. But, you know, you didn't have to. Did they hurt you at all? Ron laughed.  
  
Well Gloria did. Cor, I couldn't breath for about thirty seconds! And don't mention it. I know you'll repay me. Ron selected a piece of apple cobbler, daubed a bit of whipped cream on the top and dug in with a vengeance. Hermione snorted. Ron, turned to her, and said, Eh, wha' yoo laughin' at?, accidentally spraying Harry with bits of cobbler. Oops, sorry Ron swallowed. What are you laughing at Hermione? Hermione chuckled, grabbing a spoon, scooping up some pudding from Rons hair. Ron looked on in horror as Hermione inspected the pudding, smiled, and put the spoon in her mouth. Harry sputtered, wiping his mouth on a napkin.  
Hermione! That puddings been on Rons hair! Who knows what sort of microscopic bacteria, fleas, and other rotten sort of stuff you just put in your mouth! Ron put a finger into the mountain of pudding on top of his head, and licked it.  
  
Snot bad really. Go on everyone, dig in! Better hurry before the pudding starts to melt. Just grab a spoon! Willingly, everyone took up a spoon, and began going at the puddings. Caramel, chocolate, lemon mirangue, vanilla, coconut, and coffee were just some of the flavours that covered Rons flaming red hair. Oops, someone start on the banana, it's starting to drip onto my forehead! Ah, thank you Lavender. Tell me Lavender, does this turn you on at all? Lavender tutted.  
  
Yeah Ron, scooping pudding off of a guy's head is so romantic! Come on, lets go make out right now! Lavender bopped Ron on the head with her spoon, and went upstairs to the Girls dormitories. Ron called after her.  
  
Come on Lavender, where are you going? We haven't heard what happened with Harry and Hermione! Harry looked at Hermione, and Hermione looked at Harry, then Ron.  
  
Ron, I'm not sure we really want to talk about it yet. It was only this afternoon. Maybe another time. Ron looked a little put out, but reached out, and took Hermione's hand. She jumped, and looked at Ron, her face turning a bright pink.  
  
Ron! Harry shot a warning glance towards Ron, but he held on.  
  
I understand Hermione, just whenever you guys are ready to talk. Harry looked about ready to strangle Ron, when Ron have Hermione's hand a final gentle squeeze, and let. Hermione stared hard at her peanut brittle, her face flushed. Harry cracked his knuckles, getting slightly more and more agitated that Ron kept openly flirting with Hermione, acting as though he didn't know they were going out.  
  
After saying hellos to Harry and Hermione, every Gryffindor was ready to whittle away the night gossiping, playing a good game of Gobstones, Wizard Chess or Exploding Snap, or sneaking off to the Astronomy Tower when the Prefects weren't watching. Harry, Ron and Hermione, sat by themselves in a solitary corner. Inside the three companions minds, different thoughts and questions kept arising, as they sat silently in each other's company. Hermione was staring fixedly at her fingernails, sighing with distain at several broken nails. But try as she did to clear her mind of any silly questions of the heart, Hermione couldn't help but wonder to herself,  
_Why in heavens name did Ron do that? I mean ,you'd think Ron fancies me! Wait, he doesn't does he? No, of course not, he has the pretty,well mannered Lavender to occupy his silly little mind... Hmmm... _Meanwhile, in Ron's mind.. _Hmmm wonder if Hermione suspects I fancy her... Nahh..._ Harry scratched his chin, and sighing, glaring at Ron. _If that stupid prat lays one more hand on Hermione, I swear I'll... Ooo corn chip!_   
Grinning, Harry picked up a shard of a corn chip. Apparently, it was well past its expiration date in a matter of speaking: Harry grabbed his jaw and taking out the chip, set it onto a plate with a resounding clink! Harry sighed again, and laid down on the couch, putting his head on Hermione's lap. Absentmindedly, Hermione started to stroke Harry's hair.  
  
If one could read each other's mind, Harry Ron and Hermione would find it both fascinating, intriguing and disturbing (when referring to Hermione reading either Ron or Harry's minds), to find out what either Ron Harry or Hermione was thinking about the mind reader. A great deal could be learned just by slyly listening in to another person's thoughts.   
For example, Harry would be delighted that Hermione was thinking of names to call their baby if and when they got married. Then, if Ron knew what Hermione was thinking, Ron would be quite jealous, and in the right mood to punch Harry. Hermione would find it very interesting that Ron was trying to think of ways to get her away from Harry, and also of a possible escape route to New Zealand. Of course, if Harry knew about this, he would most likely try and push Ron down a set of stairs. Both Hermione and Ron would find it very intriguing to know that Harry was thinking of the future, and what if would hold, instead of his current situation. It helped that Harry already knew what he would do if Ron did anything with Hermione... Wait, did he? Oh well...  
  
Suddenly, once again, the portrait door swung open, and no round of applause was given, as a small figure walked in practically unnoticed. Harry hadn't even known someone had walked in until he heard Ron yell.  
  
Ginny! Hey Ginny over here! Harry sat up, and grinned at Ginny, who was looking very tired. Upon seeing Harry, her face cleared, and she broke into a huge smile.  
  
Harry! Hermione! It's wonderful to see you guys again! Oh, hello Ron. Ron scrunched up his face.  
  
Oh hello Ron'? Is that any welcome for your brother who's been worrying about you? Good grief! Ron walked over to Ginny, and picked her up in a giant hug. Ginny made a noise like a dogs squeaky toy and kicked her legs.  
  
Oy Geroff Ron! Ron set her down, and Ginny made her way over to the dinner table. Hermione scooted over on the couch, to make room for Ginny. As Ginny sat down though, Hermione noticed the purple bruise on her cheek.  
  
Ginny! My God are you alright? Your face is bruised! Hermione took Ginny's face in one hand, as she inspected the bruise.  
  
Don't worry about me Hermione, I'm fine! Ginny smiled, but winced as Hermione touched the mark. Just was hit in the face by the portrait as I opened it. It's nothing. Ginny's face was now very pale, the room having fallen silent, a kind of deafening quiet when you can hear the littlest sounds. Ginny prayed to herself that no one could hear her pounding heartbeat, especially Harry, who kept staring at her.  
Upon seeing the bruise,Harry had become quite serious, and he looked at Ginny with a concerned expression.  
  
Ginny, where exactly where you? Ron, how long has she been gone?   
Ron swallowed, and stroked his chin. His face no longer looked bright and youthful, as it did a few minutes ago. Instead, Ron looked many years older, the candlelight being cast upon his face made shadows under his eyes, making Ron look weary, like he was laden down with the sorrows of the world. Ron looked straight into Ginny's eyes. So intense was his gaze that Ginny could hardly bring herself to gaze back. Hermione looked back and forth, at Ginny and Ron, and recognized the very same stare Ron had given her earlier that day. _It was like he was looking into her very soul_, Hermione remembered with a slight shiver. There was something so mysterious about Ron, but Hermione didn't know what it could be. How can a person be mysterious if you know everything about them?  
  
Harry cleared his throat, looking at Ron with an eyebrow raised.  
Ron? How long has Ginny been gone? Ron snapped out of his hypnotic state, and shook his head.  
  
I never saw her leave. Where'd you go? You could've been hurt! What if a snow spirit got into the castle? You could've been thrown off the seventh floor landing, where you would've fallen all the way down to the fifth floor, onto a statue of Godric the Great. Ginny hung her head.  
  
I- I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cause any trouble... All I wanted to do was send an owl to Mum and Dad. I mean, this snow storm might make it into the papers, right? Harry looked puzzled.  
  
Why? It's just an ordinary snow storm. Harry protested, but Ginny shook her head.  
  
I've heard that this is the first magical snow storm in forty years. It's bound to be in the _Daily Prophet_ somewhere. Is it alright if I go to bed? I'm really tired. Harry shrugged.  
  
Whatever, I'm not your father. Goodnight Ginny. Ginny said goodnight, before dashing up the stairs. Harry watched her go, until she was out of sight. He sighed and turned around to look at his mates. By the looks on all their faces, Harry could tell they all felt as he did.  
  
Hermione sniffed rather tetchily.  
  
How stupid does she think we are? Huh, hit her cheek on the portrait did she? Been sending an owl has she? We're not idiots! Ron frowned, and cocked his head.  
  
What do you mean Hermione? Everything she said seemed to be truthful. Harry snorted.  
  
You mean you honestly believe Ginny could find an owl willing to venture out into the storm? No sensible creature would leave a warm roosting place to go out into the cold, where you lose all sense of direction! It's like signing your own death warrant! Ron put his head in his hands and moaned.  
  
Can we please stop talking about stuff you have to think about? It's making my bloody head hurt! Harry and Hermione both laughed, and started buffeting Ron with big fluffy pink pillows. Ron bellowed goodhumouredly and returned fire, seizing two pillows, and whirling his arms like windmills, making the Whirl of Death.   
The once quiet room was full of laughter, mainly Harry Ron and Hermione's, who stayed up far past when everyone else had gone to sleep.   
The embers of the fire turned into glowing coals, which casted little light on the couch, where Ron, Hermione and Harry lay, exhausted. Harry had his arm around Hermione, and Hermione had her head on Harry's chest, Ron, had his feet in Harry's face, and his head on Hermione's legs. Late into the morning they slept, feeling neither awkward, nor weird. They were, of course, students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and were very used to the unusual.  
********  
Yay! How'd ya like it? :D I know, bit shorter then past chappies, but hey, I'm busy! Don't complain! Be happy I find any time to write at all!! :) This will be my last chapter for a while, since I'm going to Japan over Spring Break, at the end of this week, for 10 days. I'll be jet lagged afterward, so really the chapter won't be done for a bit! But PLEASE REVIEW THIS CHAPTER!! AND KEEP READING!!! :) Thank you to all my reviewers! You're wonderful!  
-Irish Lass  



	18. What's That Smell? and Enter Ron Weasley

Harry woke up to the first mornings light shining into his eyes. He looked at his watched, sighed, and rubbed his eyes. The embers in the fireplace had burned down into black coals, which cooled overnight. House Elves haven't lit the fires yet ... Odd. Harry rubbed his eyes, stretched, and yawned, making a most peculiar and unpleasant smell creep up his nose. The most delightful fragrance was coming from Ron's large feet, wriggling themselves in Harry's face. Harry sighed, and removed Ron's feet from his chest, and got up, careful not to wake Hermione or Ron. Checking to make sure they were asleep, Harry padded quietly on the red carpet to a stained glass window. Harry shivered, pulling his shirt closer around him, the Common Room was so chilly his breath hung in the air in front of his face. Climbing nimbly up onto a ledge, Harry grasped a small worn brass handle, and with some effort, opened the window a crack. Harry searched for his wand, pointed it at the rusty hinge, and whispered,  
Oilmobilicus. The dull brass gleamed, and the hinges moved effortlessly at Harry's lightest touch. Sighing with relief, Harry opened up the window, enough to see out, without letting in too much snow.  
Just barely visible through the merciless torrent of the blizzard, Harry could see the ever waving House flags of the Quidditch field. The match was all he could think about lately, well, aside from Hermione, homework, and Ron. The match seemed so far away. But of course, that was silly. Harry knew the match was coming in only three days, and though the Gryffindor Quidditch team was the best at Hogwarts, Harry still felt unprepared. If Angelina didn't make that announcement sometime today, Harry felt as though he would be overcome with anticipation. There weren't that many good players that had tried out, so why the decision was taking so long was anybody's guess. Harry combed his fingers through his messy jet-black hair, making it even more unruly then usual. Harry looked over his shoulder, and down at the Common Room.  
Ron and Hermione were still asleep, Ron had changed position so his feet lay mercifully on a cushion, but his bottom was nearly in Hermione's face. The House Elves had come and gone, as silent as a calm snowfall, while Harry was peering out the window, and a roaring fire was now burning heartily in the hearth. Breakfast was there, enveloped by a blue bubble so it stayed warm until someone wanted some food. The bubble', was flat on the bottom so it rested on the table, and round so that it touched none of the food. Harry reached into the bubble, which felt oddly squishy like a Jell-O mold, and grabbed a potato. Twiddling his wand at it, he made it a delightful baked potato, and started eating.  
  
The aroma of food woke Hermione and the rest of Gryffindor House up. They all came, making a beeline for the food. Magically, the bubble could sense when it was no longer needed, and rose up, leaving the food piping hot, or comfortably cold, on the table, and went down through the floor, to the Kitchens where it would be needed the next chilly morning.  
  
Hermione had woken up, and her eyes widened as she realized what was staring her straight in the face. She screamed, and pushed Ron off of the couch with a dull thud. Ron woke up abruptly, and protested.  
  
What's the big idea? Think it's jolly fun pushing a sleeping lad off the couch? How would you like it, eh? Hermione, who was still breathing hard from the shock of waking up with a bottom in her face, gave Ron the ugliest face she could muster, scrunching up her face, jutting out her jaw, and making her eyebrows furrow together.  
  
HOW WOULD I LIKE IT?!? How would YOU like it if you woke up to an essence of FEET and a BUTT IN YOUR FACE? Fred, who was eating a custard cream filled doughnut, piped up from an armchair.  
Oh that happens all the time at home! Everyone chuckled good naturedly through their jam spread toast and hot cocoa. Harry snorted, and helped himself to some rolls, grabbing a poppy seed muffin for Hermione.  
Here, eat this Hermione, try to calm down. It's in the past now. Hermione slowly turned her head to look at Harry, then looked down at the poppy seed muffin. She blushed, and accepted the muffin gratefully.  
Thanks, Harry. I'll have that picture in my mind forever though. Not a thing one forgets quickly. Ron had gotten off of the floor and sat on an arm of the couch.  
Yes, I know, such a magnificent bottom is not soon forgotten.  
Ron would know, he surveys it every morning in the mirror. Doesn't he Dean?  
Oh yes he does Seamus, checking for firmness, and overall cuteness of his buttocks. Harry coughed to keep himself from laughing, Ron was beginning to look as though he drank a gallon of sour lemonade. Ron sighed, and shook his head.  
You guys are all half-assed pea brained lunatics. Just then, Katie Bell, who was also a Head Girl, as well as a Gryffindor Chaser, swooped into the Common Room, fully dressed. Her eyes were sparking, and she broke into a grin as she crossed the room to sit on George's lap. The room was deathly quiet as everyone waited to hear her news. Katie took a deep breath, and announced,  
Good news you lot! They've cancelled classes for the next week because of the snowstorm! Hermione looked aghast, and cried out,  
Why?! Katie shrugged, as George massaged her shoulders. A little lower Forge, oo that's the spot. ... Well I suppose it's because the magical snowstorm can cause disruptions with the pattern of the school. As mostly everything is done either by magic or by simple work of the hand, even in class we could be in danger of blowing each other's heads off." Katie paused, making sure everyone was listening. " Or of turning someone into a monkey, which would actually be rather cool, we could change our mascot from the Lion, to the Monkey! ... Bad idea, anyways, you get the idea. It's too risky even to do magic!   
Dumbledore said these storms only come every forty years or so, something to do with the aligning planets with the moon, at a certain angle to some star... It's something like that, Dumbledore's been observing the storm through his telescope, and says it should pass within the week. Harry had been listening to Katie, and had a question.  
  
So the alignment of all the stars and whatever, is disrupting the balance of magic in Hogwarts, and if we try to do any magic, we might blow up the whole school?  
  
Well, maybe not exactly _blow up_, but you could seriously damage it. And, if I hear anything about a Gryffindor casting any spell, in particular, _you two_, Katie added, looking over her shoulder at George and glaring at Fred, I'll deduct points so quickly it'll make your head spin. Now, all of you, eat up, be good, and oh, before I forget, as an extra precaution, all of your wands will be collected. Every student in the school is having their wands taken away so don't you groan about fairness! All right, get your wands, and I want you down here in five minutes, in a single file line.  
  
Everyone moaned and groaned, and begrudgingly got their wands.  
After all the wands had the spell casted upon them, Katie did her own, and sat down once again, on George's lap. Hermione gave a skeptical look at Harry, as he sat down next to her on a love-seat.  
" Are you sure that their taking away the wands will do any good?   
What if we're in serious trouble? it'll be a bit hard to defend ourselves without them!" Harry shook his head, and looked with concern at the box containing all the wands. Harry's wand had never let him down, it was if as his wand knew his every thought. Holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches.. It had saved Harry's life many times, some snowstorm wouldnít   
affect it.. Or would it? Harry hadnít really lived forty years to know how his   
wand would act in a storm. Hermione turned to Harry, and gave him a look of remorse. Harry sighed.  
"I don't know Hermione, it might be for the best." Harry put   
his arm around Hermione, and pulled her closer to him. I would never forgive myself if I let you get hurt. I promise, Iíll look after you   
Hermione, Iíll keep you safe.î   
I would never forgive myself if I hurt you. I promise, I'll look after you Hermione, I'll keep you safe. Hermione looked up at Harry, and smiled.  
I love you Harry. Harry bent his head down, and kissed Hermione softly at first, then he pressed harder on her lips. more passionately. Harry didn't know how long he and Hermione stayed together, only that his head grew lighter with bliss with each passing second. Finally, Harry drew back, and Hermione giggled slightly. Harry gave her a look, and she rolled her eyes.  
  
The day was off to a pretty good start, and Harry was ready for a nice peaceful morning, until another person swooped into the room, and upon seeing whom it was, Harry quickly sat up:  
Angelina Johnson. She was wearing her Quidditch robes, which were covered in snow, and was looking exceptionally pleased. Angelina caught Harry's eye, and called him over. There was a devilish twinkle in her eye, and a load of parchment tucked underneath her arm.  
I've done it. Harry's mouth dropped open as Angelina looked supremely pleased with herself. Yep, I've picked the new Gryffindor Quidditch Keeper! Every single head turned to her in one flicking motion. With all eyes fixated on her, Angelina cleared her throat.  
Yes, it has finally come to me. I was out on the Quidditch field, devising new flight tactics and moves, when I really did realize to finalize the new plans, we, I needed to pick out Gryffindor's new Keeper!   
  
George snorted. Out in this weather, wearing only your Quidditch robes, devising new flight tactics? Isn't this coming from the very same person who swore they'd never turn into Oliver Wood?   
  
Angelina glared at George, who wilted, and nibbled on his Swiss cheese. Rolling her eyes, Angelina turned her attention back to the waiting mass.  
Like I was saying, before I was so _rudely_ interrupted, I have decided to announce who Gryffindor's new Keeper is... Right after I have a small talk with the members of the team! You know who you are, now come with me.   
  
Harry and the other members of the Quidditch team followed Angelina up the stone spiral case to the girls dormitories. Angelina opened the door, and walked to the area where the seventh year girls slept. She stood in the middle of the room, and waited with hands on her hips, waiting for everyone to catch up.  
  
Ah girl's dormitories eh? What sort of sick idea is forming in that little head of yours Angelina? said Fred with a cheeky grin.  
  
Shut _up_ Fred! This is not the time! I've told everyone I've come to a decision, and I don't want a total uproar when I go down there and tell them I haven't picked! I need you guys to help me decide who's Keeper!  
Harry stepped forward, clenching his jaw.  
  
Why the hell do you need any help? Why is this decision taking you so damn long? RON! Ron should be the Keeper! I don't know why there's any doubt in your mind it could be anyone other then Ron. he said indignantly.  
  
Yeah, what's the deal Angelina? said Katie That little guy had chops, loads better then anyone on the field.   
  
Angelina threw the parchment she was holding down on the floor in frustration. You guys don't know what I'm going through! If I pick Ron, then it'll just seem like I'm favouring the Weasley family! Fred stepped forward.  
  
And what might I ask, is wrong with that? We have the skills, better you pick Ron then someone who can't tell a Quaffle from a Snitch. Everyone knows it's going to be Ron. Anyways, if all the people who tried out rally against you, you have all of us by your side! All Ron has to do is fly at the Quidditch match against Slytherin, and the whole school will know you made the right choice! Anyone who complains then will be ignored on account of being a whiney sore loser. You have to do what is right Angelina, if you don't pick Ron, will you be able to live with yourself? There was total silence after Fred finished, besides the sound of George sniffing into a handkerchief.  
  
So true brother, so so true. You said it all, I feel like a new man! All has become clear!  
  
Oh shut _UP_ George. Fred sighed with exasperation and shook his head. Angelina scratched her head and sighed. She looked up, her face set.  
That's it then. Ron will be the new Keeper. I know I originally said that the finalists I picked will play in a game against us, the members of the Quidditch team, and then I would make my decision, but I've decided against that. What better way to tell if he's the man for the job, then have him play _with_ us, instead of against us? If he really and truly does well, then yes, Ron will officially become the Keeper. said Angelina, finishing with a note of relief in her voice. Her face broke into a smile, and Angelina strode to the door. She opened it, and stepped onto the first stone step.  
Come on, we've got a Keeper to crown! Heads held up high, shoulders back, and make no signs to Ron that he's the new Keeper. Is that understood? Angelina called back to her team. Fred George and Harry exchanged devious looks, and nodded at Angelina.  
Reading you loud and clear Capn'. Let's go mates! They chorused.  
Nearly shaking with excitement, Harry followed Fred out of the room, behind him the rest of the team, looking equally as excited. He could barely keep himself from calling out to Ron, sitting down in the Common Room, totally unaware of what was coming. They rounded the last corner, and stepped off onto the blood red carpet.  
  
Just as Angelina was opening her mouth, Fred and George yelled,  
YOU DID IT RON! YOU'RE THE BLOODY KEEPER! They threw themselves onto Ron, punching him in a brotherly love way, as the room exploded into ear splitting cheers and clapping. Even those who got bumped off where clapping, though many with an ill favoured look on their face. Ron shoved Fred and George off, and jumped up, a huge smile on his flushed face. Hermione got up from the couch, and gave Ron a kiss on the cheek and a hug, positively beaming at him. Harry smiled, and extended his hand to Ron. Ron slapped Harry's hand, and shook it vigorously, his eyes sparkling. Harry winked, and hugged Ron also. When he had let go, Harry looked at Ron, who's eyes were very wet looking, and said,  
Congratulations Ron. Now you can show the world what you can be. Ron nodded, and quickly wiped his eyes.


	19. Free at Last! and It's Raining Cockroach

On the second day of confinement, life was standing still at Gryffindor Tower. Bodies were strewn all over the Common Room, napping and dreaming away the days filled with nothingness.  
Ron was lying on the floor, a river of drool running from the corner of his mouth, down off his robe, and onto the red carpet, where there was a small puddle forming. Harry was on the couch, cleaning his fingernails. Everything they could think of doing had been done. Harry had taken quite enough of being defeated by Ron in every single game of Wizards Chess, as Ron grew bored of Harry putting no effort into losing.  
Neville suddenly sat up, looking quite scared.  
What day is it? Please, does anyone know? I CAN'T REMEMBER WHAT DAY IT IS!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!! Seamus reached up and slapped Neville smartly across the face.  
It's Wednesday you dumb ass. Why does it matter anyways? A day is like any other day when you're cooped up in here. Neville sat back down, and the entire room sighed as a whole.  
  
Just then the portrait door slammed open with a bang. Everyone jumped, and Harry fall off the couch. Hermione, who had taken an uncomfortable position laying across the top of the couch, rolled onto the couch, bouncing slightly as she settled into the couch Harry had warmed up for her. Hermione looked under the couch, where Harry was emerging, covered in dust bunnies. Harry blew a large fluffy one at Hermione, who sneezed and hit Harry with a pillow. Harry held Hermione back because Angelina and Professor McGonagall were standing infront of the fireplace. Angelina was very fidgety, holding a package behind her back, but settled down when Professor McGonagall gave her the evil eye.  
  
Straightening her shoulders, Prof McGonagall clapped her hands,  
Come on! Pay attention! This will provide some entertainment, trust me! So unless you immensely enjoy following light reflected off your watches around the room, I suggest you listen up. Having every persons eyes on her, Professor McGonagall nodded at Angelina, who drew forth from behind her back a lumpy long package. She peered around the room, and smirked when she spotted Ron, whose eyes were wide open and staring at the package.  
  
Ron Weasley, will you come up here? Ron heaved himself off the floor with some considerable effort, but dusted himself off and swaggered his way up to the front of the room, taking his place as instructed by Professor McGonagall by Angelina. Angelina took a deep breath, trying to contain the smile spreading across her face.  
Ron, as you know, you were chosen out of many, to be the new Gryffindor Keeper! One of the conditions of becoming a Gryffindor Keeper is that you receive a new broom. This, Angelina brought the package out from behind her back, and handed it to Ron carefully as though it were a razor sharp double edged sword, Is your new broom. Without hesitating to ask if he could open it or not, Ron began ripping off the brown paper, which littered the floor around him. Around, and around, and around did the brown paper wrap Ron's new broom. Wizards were muttering and craning their necks to get a clear view of the package.   
The last scrap of paper fell to the floor. ......................  
Ron grinned, and held the broom aloft.  
It's a Firebolt! The room exploded with gasps of shock, mutters and triumphant yells, and everyone moved in closer to get a better view of the Firebolt. Ron looked at Harry, and smiled.  
You know, holding a Firebolt is so much better when you know it's yours! I mean, I knew the Keeper was getting one, but I never expected it to be this wonderful! Harry laughed.  
Well, it's a lot better when you're actually riding the broom Ron! Angelina came over and put her arms over Harry and Ron's shoulders, looking very pleased.  
Excellent! We'll nail Slytherin Friday no doubt! Excellent! Two Firebolts on the Gryffindor team ... never thought I'd see the day... Anyways, truly excellent! Spread the word around we'll be practicing out on the Quidditch field at 3 o' clock today sharp! No doubt people will want to see you in action Ron! Oh and of course you Harry, said Angelina, winking at Harry, who pecked Angelina on the check.  
Oh you may jest, but I know the true meaning of your actions, and your feelings for me, so very deep, deep, deep down inside. Fred hit Harry on the back.  
Potter, keep your lips to yourself, and Hermione, and off of my girlfriend, or I'll just have to seal them shut.... Fred looked deadly serious at Harry for a moment, who looked wary, before bursting out laughing.   
Only joking mate. I know Hermione would deck me if I did that! Ron sighed irritably and turned to Angelina.  
How can we go outside and practice if it's still a bloody snowstorm outside? Angelina looked quizzically at Ron.  
You mean you guys didn't get the news? Harry's ears perked up, as did Hermiones, who came over to Harry's side.  
What news Angelina? Angelina strode over to the shut gold and red velvet curtains, and drew them back, showing a wonderfully sunny day. The clouds had finally parted, showing a beautiful blue sky, and the grounds of Hogwarts covered with sparkling white snow as far as the eye could see.  
It stopped snowing! We can go outside now, and all wands will be handed back at the end of the day! Once more the Common Room exploded, with whoops, cheers and whistles; people danced around, and Neville actually grabbed the nearest person to him, and started cutting a rug. The poor girl afterward needed to be revived with smelling salts. Hermione kissed Harry happily, who smiled at her.  
Want to come to practice with me? Hermione nodded.  
If you asked me to travel to the Sahara desert I'd go just to get out of this damn room!   
Ron showed up behind them with Lavender, and suggested they go to lunch, as everyone was going down. They made their way downstairs in a huge group, talking and chatting merrily, Ron still holding the Firebolt close to him. Gryffindor's were joined by other houses, everyone ecstatic to be free from the confines of their respective Common Rooms.   
The Prefects, who all looked very weary from lack of sleep and strained to the breaking point from keeping students in their Common rooms, were perhaps the happiest. They could once more patrol the halls leisurely, instead of running after Fred and George trying to escape out into the wild. They chatted amongst themselves, a snotty pack at the top of the Grand staircase, apparently so engrossed in their own tragic details of the previous two nights, that they didn't notice Fred and George sliding down the staircase, mooning them with, Resist Prefects painted on their bums in green glowing paint. They jumped off at the bottom, pulling up their pants, running quickly into the Great Hall, under the watchful eye of Professor Dumbledore.  
'Scuse us Professor Dumbledore! Must be going to erm, go eat! Fred doffed an imaginary cap, and strolled to the Gryffindor table.  
Growing boys need their nutrition! Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he looked after the fleeing miscreants, chuckling at the sight of the green paint seeping through their trousers. Sighing, he turned and walked into the Great Hall, to take his place at the Head Table.  
The Great Hall was considerably more grand then usual. Purple drapes graced the stone walls, and live tapestries of the Houses growled, snarled, hissed and glowered down at the students gathering at the tables below them. The floating candles were a frosty blue, the flame itself standing frozen on the wick, still providing light. Thank god they didn't turn the whole hall into an Igloo, Harry thought to himself, as he sat down on the now cushioned benches every house had to sit down upon. At every place were the usual gold plate and goblet, but then there were candies and party favours, usually given out at Christmas time. Harry chuckled as he picked up a party favour and fondly remembered the stuffed vulture witches hat that had popped out of Snape's party favour in third year.   
Dumbledore was calling for silence as students found their seats and looked up at their headmaster. Spreading his arms, Dumbledore called out,  
Welcome back dear students! The Hall exploded with cheers, cat calling and applause. Holding up his hands, Dumbledore waited once more for quiet. I am sure many of you are restless to stretch your legs, and breath fresh air, and soon you will be able to do that. After breakfast, the doors will be unlocked, and as a special treat, you will be able to go to Hogsmeade! Not all of you though, quite sorry, only those who have written consent from their parental or guardian units. Now, dig in!  
Food appeared, and students started talking again, around mouthful of eggs, strawberry pancakes, cresants, yogurt, miso soup, rice, bacon, sausage, and for some odd reason, peppermint humbugs. Dumbledore himself sat back down, and drank deeply from his cup, before turning to talk to Professor McGonagall.  
  
Harry looked to Hermione. What do you want to do? Christmas shopping wouldn't hurt to start. I hate how busy it gets nearer to the holidays. Hermione ran her tongue across her teeth, thinking.  
If we could make it to the Gryffindor Quidditch practice in time, I love to get started! I have a list a mile long... Hermione finished her oatmeal quickly, and grabbed Harry's arm. We'd better go now, come on! Harry tried to eat another forkful of eggs, but they fell onto his plate, and all his food disappeared to the kitchen below. Sighing, and clutching his stomach, Harry walked out with Hermione. Ron was pulled away from his bacon and eggs omelette by Lavender, and looked back at his plate with tears in his eyes as the omelette disappeared.  
Good bye sweet artery clogging omelette, I hardly knew you.   
Lavender, you owe me breakfast by the way.  
At the door, were many more people eagerly waiting for the clock to strike 9:30, and for the doors to open. Harry gazed at his watch. 9:29... Any second now... There was a sudden click, followed by three loud booms. And slowly, but surely, Harry saw the two enormous doors swing open. Everyone in the Great Hall stood still, hardly breathing as the sunlight shone brightly in their eyes. Squinting, Harry saw... Trees! Honest to goodness live lush green trees. He could smell the pine, and the wonderful fresh air. The whole room breathed as one, sighing as they closed their eyes, remembering previous times outside. Even Fred and George couldn't find anything to say at the beauty that was before them.  
BOOM. The doors stopped, and Harry blinked. Taking one step forward with Hermione, he walked slowly towards the door. Others started walking too, like people unsure of where they were and what they were seeing.   
Harry started to walk faster, then he started running, Hermione right at his side. He ran until he heard the crunch of the powder snow under his feet. Harry turned around, and looked at the others running outside, and let out a whoop. Everyone cheered as they ran outside, throwing hats into the air, rolling around in the snow, chasing each other in the snow, and behaving like normal teenagers.   
Harry lifted Hermione up, and spun her around, as she laughed, throwing back her head, and looking up at the sky. Harry started laughing too, and they laughed, until Harry stopped spinning, and put her down, holding her close to him, breathing heavily. Hermione looked into Harry's face with those big hazel eyes, and smiled. Harry smiled back, and bent down to kiss Hermione. Just at that moment however, Ron bounded jubilantly over with Lavender, face already flushed, and robes matted with snow.  
What're you wasting time eating each other's faces? Let's GO already! Come on Lavender, I'll buy you some sweets from Honeydukes. Lavender jumped onto Ron's back and wrapped her legs around his waist, nearly knocking him to the ground, but Ron got his balance, laughing, he began running through the snow, very unsteadily, wobbling and teetering left and right like Hagrid after a few too many pints of mulled mead. Harry took Hermione's hand, and they walked very calmly through the snow. After they had passed the castle, Hermione bit her lip, and looked expectantly up at Harry. Harry sighed, and got down on one knee.  
Alright, go ahead if you must. Hermione squealed, took a running start and jumped up onto Harry's back, who took a hold of Hermione's legs, and launched himself from his position on the ground like an Olympic runner.  
Snow flew behind him as the hill grew steeper, and Harry saw the gateway leading to Hogsmeade. Hermione tightened her grip around Harry's neck as they gained speed. She yelled into his ear,  
HARRY! DON'T YOU THINK WE OUGHT TO SLOW DOWN? Harry blinked snow out of his eye, and swerved to avoid a pine, ignoring Hermione. He could see Ron and Lavender troddling through the gate, guarded by wizards in black fur coats, and top hats. They saw Harry, looked at each other, back at Harry, then at each other, and quickly hurried to open the gate. Harry could feel his heart in his throat as they neared the wooden gates. He was choking for air, Harry could feel himself losing control as he ran faster then his feet could hit the ground. Hermione screamed as she saw the closed gates.   
Sweet Mother Mary help us!  
At the last second, the doormen pushed open the doors, turning smartly to attention as Harry went speeding past them.  
Harry! Hermione's eyes widened, then she quickly shut them tight, burying her head in Harry's shoulder. Harry couldn't stop. Just at moment, Harry slipped on the icy pavement, and fell face forward onto the cold ground. Hermione's death grip saved her from too much harm, keeping on top of Harry. The two slid down the street, sending wizards to the sidewalk, and a few school boys and girls chased after them, whooping, along with adults yelling and shaking fists. Harry lifted his numb face up from the ground as much as he could. Through the wisps of Hermione's hair, Harry could see they were heading straight for Honeydukes, and also saw a familiar pair of legs infront of them. Harry managed to croakily yell out,  
Ron! Get out of the way! Ron's capability to hear may have been impaired upon because of Lavender talking into his ear. That being said, it is quite understandable that Ron did not hear Harry and Harry and Hermione, who continued to hurtle uncontrollably down the walkway, knocked Ron and Lavender to the ground.  
Ron landed with an oof! on Harry, and Lavender landed on Hermione, and the two clung to Harry and each other for dear life.  
All four of the petrified students were stopped at the Honeydukes door, by a platform, which by sliding into it catapulted them into the 'Unusual Tastes' part of the store. Cockroach Clusters, Blood Pops and other odd sweets rained down on them. Harry spit out a Cockroach Cluster, and turned to look for where Hermione was.  
  
Ron was on top of Hermione, the pair frozen in terror of the position they were in. Ron swallowed, and started to move slowly closer to Hermione's lips, as if mesmerized. Harry stepped forward, and pushed Ron off of Hermione, and pulled Hermione to her feet. His hands were shaking, and his breath was shaky with rage.  
You-  
Harry, I didn't mean to, it was an accident- Hermione stepped in between the pair, looking desperately at Harry.  
Calm down Harry, you're causing a scene! You know right well it was an accident! Let's go someplace else, alright? Harry made no sign he even had heard Hermione, but allowed himself to be lead out of the shop. Hermione looked nervously up at Harry. Harry cleared his throat and with a great struggle, said,   
I'm sorry for how I reacted Hermione, I didn't mean to embarrass you. Harry sighed bitterly, and shoved his hands into his pockets. Hermione made a small noise under her breath, and looked quite happy, therefore being happy with Harry being a man and apologizing right away without sulking.   
That's better now, isn't it? Come on, we still have four hours! Oooh look, Galdrags is having a holiday sale! I could get mum a new cloak, hers has been looking threadbare for ages now. Insisting she's alright, Hermione clucked her tongue. Like I haven't seen her put on five layers before going out to the grocery store! Maybe you could find some Christmas presents too, eh Harry? Harry nodded glumly, and found himself being pulled like a stubborn donkey into the wizarding shop.   
Harry blinked several times until his eyes got adjusted to the light shining seemingly from every article of clothing, and from all corners of the shop. Hermione was undaunted, and charmed her eyes so she could see properly. She was browsing when Harry spotted something he thought Ron would like; a dark red cloak, hemmed with silver, with the emblem of what appeared to be a broomstick and a wand.   
Ah, I see you have found the cloak of Sir Quindle Forthrite the Third. Yes, yes, a very famous official in the world of airborne sports! God rest his soul. Yes, quite an item, but it will come at a price! Harry was inspecting the cloak further.  
Mind if I put it on? And before the shopkeeper could stop him, Harry had put his arms in the impressive sleeves, and thrown the cloak over his shoulders. The shop around him dissolved, and Harry was sent spinning to the ground.  
  
Opening his eyes, Harry looked wildly around. He was no longer in Galdrags, but in the middle of a Quidditch field. Looking around even further, he saw that he, Harry was sitting upon a broomstick, wearing no longer Sir Quindle Forthrite the Third's cloak, but England Quidditch robes! Harry heard a whistle, and not knowing what he was doing at all, and without any clue how he was doing it, soared high into the air. At his side, were two other people in robes, a man and a fiery headed woman. The Quaffle was thrown into the air, and Harry, automatically caught it. He was facing the Ireland Quidditch team chasers, and heard the yells of the crowd all around him.  
Harry looked down at the ball in his hand, and threw it quickly to the Chaser below him, who ducked Bludgers sent from the Irish Beaters, and threw the Quaffle blindingly into the goal. The England supporters in the crowd cheered wildly. The chaser, the thin looking man, called out to Harry.  
Nice pass Forthrite! Be a little quicker with your reaction next time!  
It dawned on Harry; he was Sir Forthrite the Third! And this must be... Harry looked around, and spotted the scoreboard. It read, Three hundred and twenty second Quidditch World Cup. Ireland 0 England 10  
Harry soared around the pitch happily. This Quidditch match had occurred exactly one hundred years before the one he saw with Ron last year!  
Forthrite! Be alert! Harry was abruptly brought back to the living memory, as a Quaffle hit him hard in the chest. Seeing no one to pass to, Harry sped for the goal, before something irresistibly pulled him to the left; Forthrite's memory. Harry wasn't in control of what he did on the broom. Everything was going to happen as it did happen that day.. What had the shop keeper said? God rest his soul...   
Harry's stomach lurched. He had a nasty feeling that Forthrite died in the match, and he, Harry had no desire to stay any longer. He flew down to the ground, and leapt off the broom. Harry took off the Quidditch robes, and the world around him dissolved once more. He was standing in Galdrags, and the shopkeeper stepped towards him.  
No, no sir, it's best if you leave that cloak on the rack. I couldn't sell such a cloak to someone so young. Harry handed back the cloak to the elderly shopkeeper, and wiped his brow.  
Thanks for the favour. Harry turned to Hermione.  
Hermione.. you'll never believe what just happened to me! I was sent back, to a memory of sorts, like ones I've been in before, and it was a Quidditch match! One hundred years before the match we saw! And I was a Chaser, and they told me Spot on! and Great job!. But then I realized the man died in that match, and I didn't want to find out if I would die too, so I came back! Harry said all this in a rush, and was quite surprised to see Hermione still looking through clothes. Hermione? Did you hear me? I was in a memory! Hermione turned to Harry, and smiled.  
Of course you were Harry, I believe you. Harry threw up his hands.  
Good! I thought you'd just call me insane. Hermione sighed.  
Harry, it's a wizard clothing store. How out of place would a time traveling memory lock cloak be? Now, hold this. Hermione thrust several shirts, and robes at Harry, who gave a furtive look at them, but accepted them. Harry wished Hermione could actually tell he was still in a foul mood, and he really was not sorry for how he had acted. Rather, Harry wished he had punched Ron's lights out. There was time for that up in the Dormitory, Harry decided, as his hands were quite full, aiding Hermione in holding all her Christmas gifts.  
A good hour later, Harry was amazed to find every last one of Hermione's purchases had fit into a normal sized shopping bag. He continually had to keep checking into the bag just to assure himself nothing was missing. They went back to Honeydukes, seeing as they had not had the opportunity to buy anything earlier. Harry still hadn't forgiven Ron for what he accidentally did, so he was quite glad Ron had retreated somewhere with Lavender.  
The seams of his pockets bursting, and clutching two more bags, Harry gave the suggestion that they head back to the castle. Hermione looked scandalized that Harry even thought of going back to the castle.  
Now?! With all these bargains? Harry, we've only scratched the surface of shopping! I want to go to five more shops at least. Heave ho! Then it's off to do O.W.L. homework, and Quidditch practice! Harry sighed, and went off sullenly with Hermione.  
Harry's mood however, changed as the afternoon went on. Hermione's perky mood was so infectious, that Harry couldn't help but smile. After Hermione had visited every shop she wanted, Hermione beamed at Harry.  
Thank you so much Harry! You've been an absolute dear this afternoon! I never thought you'd be able to put up with it! In fact, I'll do anything you ask me to, as a favour. Not anything and you know what I am talking about. Harry thought about it for a minute, then opened his mouth to speak. Before he could get a single word out, Hermione sighed.   
Alright, no O.W.L. homework for right now, and we could go on a broomstick ride before practice if you'd like. Come on, we can go back now! Harry closed his mouth, and bent down to kiss Hermione. She put her arms around his neck, and their lips met. Hermione blushed happily, and took Harry's hand. Together they walked back up to the castle, unaware Ron had seen everything that occurred in the past few minutes.   
Ron turned to Lavender. Lets go back up to the castle too, alright? It's getting nippy out here. Lavender nodded, and linked arms with Ron.  
Let's take a carriage ride first, be a nice way to wake up, and see the grounds again! Ron smiled, and kissed Lavender.  
Anything you say, my dear. Lavender grinned happily at Ron, and became quite interested in her shopping back. Seeing that Lavender was distracted, Ron looked up, and glared at Harry and Hermione's backs up ahead. He was frightened and a little ashamed to admit it, but seeing them so happy together made something stir from inside him. Ron's lips moved almost soundlessly, as he continued to glare.  
I will win her, Harry, you wait and see. Ron whispered, throwing caution to the winds. Lavender looked up at him, still smiling, and Ron forced his grimace back into a smile. They started walking to where the horses where kept, laughter and cheerful voices fading behind them.  
  
********  
Hello all! yes, a bit of time since I last updated!! School was horrible, even in the last weeks!! So I'll try and write more! What was odd, is I started ideas for a new story, and before I had read Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. A lot of the things I thought up, sort of happened! Odd huh? O.o Please PLEASE REVIEW!! I want 10 sparkling new reviews! Is that so hard to ask, since I did go to the trouble of writing this? Oh who am I kidding, I love writing! REVIEW ANYWAYS!! ;)  
  



	20. Bloody Hell! or Slytherins Take a Beatin

Harry was feeling happier then he had felt in days. Even the load of homework waiting for him up in Gryffindor's Common Room could deflate Harry's good spirits. As he and Hermione neared the castle, however, there was something in the Entrance Hall that would make him feel certainly less then happy.  
Ron and Lavender caught up with Harry and Hermione, putting off the carriage ride, all four joking and talking about plans for the holidays. Harry and Ron got into a heated conversation about the upcoming Quidditch match; gleefully thinking of ideas of how to best gloat after defeating the Slytherins in a humiliating match. Hermione and Lavender, instead enthusiastically described their afternoon of shopping; oohing and aahing over each other's purchases, occasionally squealing at the odd bought item. Each party was so caught up into their conversations, that the time between Hogsmeade and Hogwarts went by very quickly.   
They shuffled their feet on the carpet inside the Entrance Hall, shaking and brushing off snow from their cloaks, and drying their shoes. Hermione sat down in a chair to rest her feet, and Ron sat down next to her. Harry was occupied untangling a very troublesome knot in his shoelace. Snow had seeped into his shoe and he needed to get it off in the worst way. Harry had only just put his dried shoe on when he heard a boy call from behind him  
Hermione! Harry looked up to see who had called out, and groaned. A cheerful Orlando Cione was walking towards them down the staircase, waving at Hermione with one hand, and with the other holding a very happy looking Kit's hand. Ron got up and leaned towards Harry.  
Who's that bloke? Ron whispered, his eyes never straying from the approaching Italian boy. Harry grit his teeth.   
_Orlando Cione_. Some thick head who goes around hugging every girl near him. Ron looked uncertainly at Harry, before edging towards Lavender and seizing her hand. Hermione got up from her chair, smiling, and walked towards Orlando. They met in the middle of the hall, and talked very animatedly. Harry rolled his eyes, and walked to meet Hermione.  
Yes, yes, we were heading out to Hogsmeade! I was going to buy Kit a new scarf! Kit grinned idiotically again and buried her face in Orlando's shoulder. Hermione snorted.  
Looks like I did a good job when I set up you two. Harry, Ron, Lavender and myself just came from there! Orlando's face fell.  
Harry? You are still with him? Harry stepped infront of Hermione, and folded his arms, looking dangerously close to throttling Orlando.  
I'll say she is. What do you care anyways, you've got a girlfriend? Coming very close to Orlando's face ( a difficult job, as he had to stand on the tips of his toes to come close to Orlando's towering height), Harry glared at him just as he had seen Professor McGonagall look sternly at him that morning. Orlando quailed under his gaze only slightly, and looked him straight back just as threateningly.  
Listen to me, and you listen very closely. Hermione, is _my_ girlfriend, and if I hear you're making any more plays for her, or hitting on her again, I'll blast you all the way back to Italy. Got it? Harry tried gritting his teeth for added effect, but that just gave him chills up and down his spine.   
Orlando took a deep calming breath, and looked down at Kit, who was looking horror struck up at him.  
You, you.. you don't like me? Her! That's all you want! Go on, have her! Why would you want stupid old me? With that she burst into tears and ran through the nearest tapestry, her wails fading into the distance. Orlando looked from Harry to Hermione, and at Ron and Lavender. His eyes finally settled on Harry.  
I've got it, Harry Potter. Orlando then turned, and threw back the tapestry, walking through the stone passageway to find Kit. Hermione sighed, and turned to Harry, biting her lip, obviously trying to fight back a smile.  
Harry! He was only asking a simple question, you didn't have to threaten him with murder! Ron rolled his eyes.  
Hermione, you defend anyone you think is partly good looking, even if they are a lunatic. Come on Lavender, a cup of hot cocoa sounds good right now. That is, if Orlando doesn't rush in and try to steal my mug! Harry snorted, and looked at Hermione, whose face was tinged pink. She sighed, shaking her head, and smiled at him.  
That _was_ very brave and gentlemanly of you Harry, defending my honor. Just promise me Harry- Her expression changed from happy to strained, Promise me you won't get into any fights. Please, Harry? Harry looked into her big hazel eyes, and he melted, (in a manly way, not that awwing thing girls do) and nodded.  
Right then. Let's get out of here, and far from Orlando and his little saving ways. Harry took Hermione's hand, and they walked silently out of the Entrance Hall, and through the halls to the Quidditch field.  
The sight of the field lifted Harry's spirits even higher then they were walking back from Hogsmeade... Before the run in with _Orlando. Just who does he think he is anyways? Think he can steal the hearts of every girl in the castle?_, Harry thought bitterly to himself. He glanced sideways at Hermione, who was gazing around at Hogwarts and the approaching Quidditch field. _Well, I won't let him get her, not that easily_. Hermione turned and smiled at Harry, who smiled quickly back at her. They walked in silence, swinging their hands together, Harry brushing off a bug from his cloak.  
Harry was brought out his train of thought upon the arrival at the broom shed. Opening the wood doors, Harry searched for his Firebolt, which gave off a slight gleam in the dark, found it, and walked out of the shed. Hermione was looking rather nervous, wringing her hands, and flicking looks back at the castle. Harry gave her an admonishing look.  
Hermione, don't tell me you're nervous? It's only flying on a broomstick, the best broomstick in the world I'll remind you. I won't crash into the castle. Hermione took a deep breath and looked into Harry's emerald eyes.  
Harry, it's not as though I don't trust you, it's just that, well, I haven't ever flown before. Harry grinned.  
Then now's as good a time as ever. Come on Hermione, don't you think it'll be romantic? Flying over the snow covered castle, together, seeing Hogwarts as you've never seen it before. Harry had said the right thing. Hermione stopped wringing her hands, and took Harry's mitten covered hand. Harry gave her an encouraging squeeze, as they walked into the Quidditch field.  
Why are we going in here? Can't we take off just anywhere?  
I'd like you to see the world as I see it during a Quidditch match. You've only been in the stands. We'll fly around here, then go off to the grounds.   
Hermione checked her watch. It's a quarter till one, you'll want lunch before your Quidditch practice.  
Alright Hermione, just get on... Harry mounted his broom, and Hermione got on in front of him, smoothing out her skirt before taking a firm grip on the ash wood handle, and looked back at Harry. He kissed her on the cheek, and Hermione turned back around, taking a deep breath, and looking around at the snow around them, appearing as though she would rather be anywhere then on this broom. Harry put his arms around Hermione, and gripped the handle in front of her.  
Are you ready? Harry asked. Hermione nodded slowly. Alright then, hold tight. Hermione's gloves squeaked as she tightened her grip.   
On three, two, one- Harry pushed off hard from the ground, his stomach turning backflips, and his heart leaping into his throat. Hermione screamed, and Harry laughed, slowing the Firebolt to a halt in mid-air. Hermione had screwed up her eyes halfway during their assent. They had been in air a minute before Harry shook her arm gently.  
Hermione, open your eyes. She did so, opening one eye, gasping and opening the other, her mouth open wide.  
H-harry! I never thought it was this spectacular up in the air! She turned to look every which way, and the broom turned where ever she wished. Hermione gasped again.   
Harry!! I'm steering the broom! Oh no, this is too scary, Harry I want to go back down, Harry please..- Harry hushed her.  
Come on now, you see how easy it is to steer? How about this, you try steering the broom, and I'll do the up and down parts? Hermione nodded weakly. Alright, lean forward slightly, down to the broom handle.  
Hermione leaned forward slowly, and the broom sped off toward the goal posts. Hermione screamed, and Harry pulled up on the handle, so they avoided the left hoop by feet.   
That.. was, um very good Hermione. Hermione glared back at Harry the best she could without turning the broom. Go on, just have another go, not so far down this time, trust the broom. Feel its energy in your hands. Hermione nodded again, and this time, the Firebolt set off at a nice pace. Hermione laughed, and turned right, then left. She called back to Harry,  
Do a loop! Harry turned away from the stands, and sped forward, then did a huge backwards loop, Hermione yelling happily all the while. Harry grinned, and called to her,   
Now try going faster! Hermione quickly leaned forward on the Firebolt, and they sped recklessly down the Quidditch field. Harry made the Firebolt dive, and then pulled up slightly, so that they were flying forward, mere inches from the snowy field. Hermione reached down and snow filled her hand without any effort with the speed they were going. She threw the snow up into the air, as Harry pulled up on the broom once more. They came to a halt, as Harry breathed heavily.  
Hermione, you're a natural! Maybe you can get your own broom and see what you can do on your own! Hermione gave a very satisfied  
sigh.  
Can we ride around now? The grounds I mean, you fly of course. Harry wiped his brow, and set off towards the Lake, flying slowly. Hermione was quite impressed by everything she saw.  
You know, _Hogwarts, A History_ is quite a fine book, but you don't get to know the complete Hogwarts just through a book! This is the most wonderful thing I've ever seen! Thank you Harry. Harry smiled. He was better then _Hogwarts, A History_!  
You are quite welcome. Say, Hermione what time is it? Hermione checked her watch. It was very much like the watch Professor Dumbledore owned, with planets spinning around the edges, changing positions and new stars appearing and disappearing.   
It's nearly two o' clock! Harry, I'm starving, how about we go back? Harry turned the broom, and they sped towards the castle. Come on Harry, show me what this baby can really do! Harry obliged, and they rocketed towards Hogwarts, Hermione laughing happily and screaming as Harry barrel rolled and dived occasionally. Harry chuckled, and flew straight, Hermione threatening to give him a black eye when they landed, and report him to Professor McGonagall for reckless flying.  
*******  
The fireplace was a festive party of sparks, cinders and fire, as it crackled heartily late at night. Quidditch practice was long over, and Harry was exhausted. Angelina had worked the Quidditch team harder then she had in any practice that year. Montague, the new Quidditch Captain, had cursed her nose at lunch so it had grown to the size of a watermelon. She only got it reduced thirty minutes earlier by Madam Pomfrey, and her nose was a purplish colour. The maniac glint in Angelina's eye seemed even more profound then usual as she yelled across the pitch at each one of them. The need to defeat Slytherin, for Harry and the rest of the team, seemed to double as they practiced long ingot the night.   
Harry sipped from a mug of cocoa from a platter that had been brought from the kitchens by Fred and George. Hermione was up in the girls dormitory, resting from the very hectic day. Ron was sitting across from him in an armchair. The rift between them had again settled after a good long conversation about Orlando. Ron had whole heartily agreed to join in and help Harry curse Orlando if he ever made a play for Hermione.   
Harry looked at Ron's watch.  
D' you suppose we ought to get started on some homework? Ron sighed, and settled further into his pillow.  
Harry.. classes haven't been going on for the past two days, I highly doubt they'll give us any new homework yet.  
  
  
Ron hurry up! You still have to start on Snape's essay! Hermione sighed irritably, and bent down low to her essay, already half a foot, written in Hermione's minuscule handwriting. Harry raised an eyebrow at Ron, looking completely frustrated.  
Any clue what a Niffler on a dark night standing at a right angle to Jupiter and an acute angle to Mars on top of a mountain in Chile means? Harry was working on his Divination homework, scratching his chin with his quill.  
It was Thursday night, and Ron was staring miserably at a large stack of homework on the table in front of him.  
My bloody brain is going to explode! Ron sighed, and banged his head on the table. Harry stopped scratching his chin, and bent over his parchment.  
It means ... my .. brain ... will ... explode, Harry read outloud,   
Thanks Ron. Ron removed his head from the table, and sighed, looking at his essay.   
Hermione, can't we _please _see your notes? Hermione had not slept well the previous night, and her nerves were very strained from the load of work. Her head snapped up, and she glared at Ron.  
Why are you so incompetent of taking your own notes? Harry put an arm around Hermione, only to be very surprised when she shrugged it off. Harry, _now _is not a good time! Here! She searched under the pile of parchment, and thrust a long piece of parchment at Ron. Take the stupid notes! I'm going to bed! Hermione slammed her book shut and stormed upstairs carrying her things, dropping pieces of parchment and quills as she went.   
Ron snorted. What do you suppose her bloody problem is? Harry shrugged.  
No bloody clue, I suppose she's just in one of her moods again. Harry looked at Ron's watch for the umpteenth time, and saw it was near to ten o' clock. Say Ron, when's your next detention with Snape?   
Ron groaned. During Potions, Snape had reminded Ron of the unpleasantries that would befall him if he did not come to his next scheduled detention. Damn Harry, I'd nearly forgotten.. I'd better go now.. He'll have me scrubbing that filthy rat spleen, toad tongue, beetle eye covered floor of his. I bet he choose to have his classes do that horribly hard and messy potion of his today just to make it harder for me. How many more days do I have of detention, will you mind telling me? I'll tell you! Ron burst out angrily, before Harry could get the words out of his mouth. Two more weeks! That's practically until the end of first term!  
  
Harry shook his head. You've got it rough mate, but can it be anymore horrible then having to polish all those trophies in second year when you couldn't stop belching slugs all over them? Ok, sorry, Harry held up his hands as Ron looked at him with a murderous glint in his eye, Sorry, I was only suggesting.. Never mind. Anyways, you don't know what he'll have you doing. Just try to look on the somewhat bright side of things. Ron muttered darkly under his breath, and waving his wand at his homework, Banished it upstairs, landing hopefully, in a neat pile by his bed.   
Well, I'll be off. Don't stay up for me, he'll have me in detention until the wee hours, just so I'll be exhausted for the Quidditch match. Mind you go to bed early, if I'm going to be horrible at goal keeping, you'll need to catch the Snitch quickly. Harry rolled his eyes.  
Yes mother dearest, I'll brush my teeth, comb my hair and say my prayers before going to bed. Ron snorted, before waving glumly goodbye, and disappearing through the Portrait hole. Harry sighed, and set back to work on the trailing piece of parchment before him, lined with questions, but with out hardly any answers. Deciding he'd have a go tomorrow night at all of his work, Harry packed up as well, and left the Common Room, almost the last person to leave. Only Fred and George were still awake, no doubt working on a new joke pack or something else.   
Harry got into bed, and looked out through the drawn back hanging at the sky. Today wasn't such a bad day, once you take out the Honeydukes incident. Tomorrow was the match with Slytherin, and Harry was sure they would win.  
  
Eat! Eat up now! We all need our strength! Angelina walked past each Gryffindor Quidditch Team member's plate, and loaded it with everything she could reach.   
Oy! Where's your plate Angelina? Fred and George both got up, marched Angelina to a seat, and loaded her plate with fruit, biscuits, bacon and eggs. Fred poured her a full glass of pumpkin juice, and George tied a napkin around her neck.  
Eat up now dear! You need your strength! Angelina tore off the napkin, with the hint of a smile. She didn't bark at Fred and George to get their butts in gear but instead dug into her breakfast with great gusto. Chortling, Harry turned to Ron, who was on his second plate.  
Snape's detention alright? Hermione peered at Ron from Harry's right, eating some melon. Ron swallowed, and turned to Harry with a pained look on his face.  
Alright? It was ghastly! I had to write his memoir, of his life's story! Harry and Hermione laughed. No seriously, it was as bad as I expected it to be. No scrubbing floors, but I had to sort, label and store every new ingredient he got for his N.E.W.T. classes. Loads of slimy dead things in jars. I actually dropped one once; the inhabitant of the jar materialized two legs from it's own body, and scurried across the storeroom. Snape came in, and did _nothing _to help. I had to throw myself on top of it just to keep the damn thing from sliding under the door. Got this huge nasty purple stain on my robes. I had to walk back to Gryffindor Tower in only my jeans, my shirt and robe got tossed in for a wash.   
Hermione's face seemed slightly glazed at the mention of Ron without his shirt on. Harry noticed this, and got very miffed.  
If you like guys without any shirts on I can do that for you any time you wish. Hermione blushed terribly, and turned back to her peach cobbler. Ron, looking slightly pleased with himself, swung his legs over the bench, and got up in a jaunty fashion.  
Well, Harry, we'd best be getting off to the Quidditch field. Ron bent down, and picked up his Firebolt from the floor. Harry wiped his mouth, and reached out his arm to help Hermione up. She accepted graciously, and they linked arms. The rest of the Quidditch team was getting up, Angelina was already halfway out of the Great Hall, taking huge strides as her robe billowed out behind her.  
The Gryffindor's cheered as they walked past, as Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff joined in with a chorus of boo's from the Slytherins. Harry saw Malfoy make a face at him, and Harry smiled maliciously at him while giving Malfoy a rude hand gesture. Sneering, Malfoy turned to talk to the rest of the Slytherin team. Harry laughed as they walked out of the Great Hall.  
  
The weather outside was under perfect flying conditions. It was cloudy, meaning there was no dealing with sun shining in player's eyes. The temperature was a bit chilly, but Harry knew it would feel as balmy as the Bahamas in August after flying around for a few minutes. As they got to the locker rooms, Harry said goodbye to Hermione, who wished both Ron and Harry good luck. Ron waved as they walked into the Locker Rooms.   
Harry had fully expected a long winded speech from Angelina, who was unusually quiet. Everyone had changed into their robes, and were waiting for the time to go out, when Angelina faced them, her face set.  
Alright men, and women, this is it. The big one. The one we've all been waiting for.  
Haven't we heard this before? Angelina glared at Ron before continuing.  
We are going to go out there and show them who's really the better team! This rivalry has gone on long, and we've always come out of it on top! I want today to be no different! Fred, George. The twins leapt up and saluted. Make sure you don't give them a moments rest. I want them _twirling _out of the way. Oh, and make sure you give Montague an especially hard time. Fred and George's faces split into identical evil grins.  
Right-o Cap'n.  
Angelina, for a split second looked nervous. Then she regained her composure and said, Right, let's go! She turned on her heel, and marched out onto the field. The rest of the team followed, Ron and Harry in the rear.   
Ron clutched his Firebolt, and looked at Harry. Harry gave him a reassuring nod, and Ron looked back ahead, taking a deep breath.  
  
The Gryffindor Quidditch team walked out onto the field to tumultuous applause and boo's from the Slytherin supporters. Already out on the field, was the Slytherin team. Harry noticed Crabbe and Goyle were clutching beater bats, and in the back of his mind, had a flitting thought that this couldn't be a good thing. Madam Hooch was standing in the center of the Quidditch field; the trunk containing the Golden Snitch, Quaffle and Bludgers shaking at her feet.  
Captains shake hands. Angelina and Montague briefly but fiercely shook hands. Madam Hooch kicked open the trunk, and the Snitch flew out. Harry had a fleeting glimpse of it before he lost sight of the Snitch. Malfoy was looking all around the pitch, clearly hoping to win the game before Gryffindor could pull ahead. Madam Hooch put her whistle to her lips, under her arm the Quaffle.  
Mount your brooms! On my whistle.   
Harry mounted, his nerves feeling jumpier then ever as he waited for the whistle. There was a pause, then Madam Hooch gave a short blast on her whistle, and threw the Quaffle into the air. Harry kicked off hard from the ground, and soared high into the air, looking briefly over at the Gryffindor goal posts, and saw that Ron was successfully defending the hoops. Harry flew quickly around the Quidditch field, hoping to see a glint of gold. He ducked a Bludger from Crabbe, and soared up higher. Down below, Lee Jordan's voice rang out over the Quidditch pitch.  
Katie Bell gets the Quaffle first, passes to Angelina, who is quite a lovely girl, feisty, like a lioness-  
JORDAN! yelled Professor McGonagall.  
Alright, alright settle down Professor. Now it's Angelina up the pitch, she passes it to Spinnet-oh there's a bad Bludger in the knee- she drops the Quaffle, and Montague is heading towards the Gryffindor goals- Oh! SPECTACULAR BLOCK BY FRED AND GEORGE WEASLEY! Yes! Yes! Take THAT you-  
JORDAN! One more foul mouthed remark and I WILL take that microphone from you! Professor McGonagall hovered over Lee Jordan and glared.   
Right then, now Alicia Spinnet of Gryffindor has regained the Quaffle, she dodges Crabbe, she dives under a swinging Goyle- better luck next time boys! Oh she's clear now, everyone's behind her- SHE SHOOTS- SHE- SHE SCORES!!! TEN- ZERO GRYFFINDOR!!   
Harry did a loop-the-loop to show his feelings as the rest of the Gryffindor team caught up with her, and the stadium below exploded with cheers and boo's. As far as Harry could tell, Angelina looked exactly as she did before the match, her expression not changing as she awaited the throw from Bletchly, the Slytherin Keeper. He hit it with his broom tail, and Pucey caught it, and raced towards the Gryffindor goal.  
Now it's Pucey who's taking on Gryffindor's promising new Keeper, Ron Weasley- there's the throw- HE SAVES IT! Yes! Good job Ron- Angelina passes to Katie Bell- Crabbe's Bludger meets his mark- Montague recovers the Quaffle- AGAIN! Fred Weasley- no George-oh who cares- a Weasley once again keeps the Quaffle from Montague with a Bludger, hitting him straight on the nose- that looks bad- wonder if Madam Hooch'll call a timeout! Montague's nose looked squashed, and was pouring blood as he shakily recovered from the fall, and sped towards Katie who was in possession of the Quaffle.  
FOUL! Montague has just recklessly and savagely attacked a Gryffindor Chaser! Snap his wand! Burn his broom! OUTRAGEOUS I SAY! Jordan was quite beside himself, dancing away from Professor McGonagall as she tried to get the microphone, never taking his eyes from the air. Montague grabs a hold of Katie Bell's broom, and tries to push her off nearly making her fall fifty feet down! Crabbe and Goyle, clearly in on the whole thing, attack Katie Bell with their Beaters brooms! PENALTY! FOUL! Everyone in the stands was booing and yelling at Montague, some shooting rude hand gestures into the air. The Slytherins, on the other hand, were cheering and waving flags with the legend, Montague for Minister.  
  
So Madam Pomfrey awarded three penalty shots to Gryffindor, Katie Bell steering clear of Montague, and going near Fred and George Weasley! Good choice there! Montague better watch his back- there's the first throw- OH ANGELINA MAKES IT! TWENTY-ZERO GRYFFINDOR! Take that you slimy scum sucking-  
Professor made a grab for the magical microphone, but Jordan dodged, still yelling at the top of his lungs.  
There's the other two! She scores! Bletchly better practice more if he wants a chance of defending from that wonderful girl! Can you imagine she still isn't going out with me? Always time to say yes- only joking Fred! There's ANOTHER Bludger at Montague! The Weasley's simply aren't giving him a break-  
Above the melee, Harry was straining his eyes for the Snitch. Malfoy was doing the same. Harry's heart leapt into his throat. The Snitch! It was right near Lee Jordan! Not hesitating, Harry went into a dive, right through the center of all the action.  
A well hit Bludger from George Weasley- wait, what's Potter doing? The stadium gasped, as Harry raced Malfoy to Jordan.   
AAAHHHHH!!! Jordan dived to the floor, covering his head with his hands, as Harry dived for the Snitch. He felt his fingers close over the cool Snitch, its wings beating uselessly against his clenched fist. Harry pulled up, and flew over the field, waving his fist. Jordan by then had gotten up from the floor, and saw Harry holding the Snitch.  
Potter's got it! He's triumphed over Malfoy once more! GRYFFINDOR WINS 170-ZERO!The Slytherin fly moodily down to the ground, sulking over yet another loss from Gryffindor! Still up in the air, is the Gryffindor team clearly happy over the outcome of this match! Harry was congratulated and Ron looked relieved to have it all over. They all flew down to the ground, where Hermione was waiting for them, having climbed over the barrier. Far different from how she was up in the air, Angelina looked almost giddy, thumping Harry on the back, and hugging everyone very hard. She turned to Fred and George.  
Absolutely brilliant! Did you see Montague's face? BLOODY BRILLIANT! Angelina laughed outloud, and skipped into the locker room. Hermione hugged Harry, and Ron, who looked very happy to be on solid ground again.  
You two did wonderfully! Ron, that was a spectacular save! The last one was really great! Harry turned to Ron.  
You made more then one save? Ron nodded.  
Yea, two really. The second one was right before you went into your dive. That was really cool, man! Malfoy sure looked disgusted! Harry and Ron laughed, hitting each other on the back. Hermione beamed.  
I'm glad to see you two so happy! Come on, you guys get changed and then we can go to the victory feast! Ron raised his eyebrow at Hermione.  
How do you know there'll be a victory feast? Hermione winked.  
Fred and George always filch off from the kitchens, and Hogsmeade. And there's lunch! Harry nodded his head fiercely.   
Right! I'm starving, all that breakfast tasted like paper.   
Really? I thought I was the only who thought that. Come on, Angelina's probably waiting to talk to us in the locker room. Hermione waved goodbye, and started walking around the other side of the Quidditch field. No, Hermione, you can come in. Won't do any harm! Hermione beamed at Harry and Ron, and linked arms with the two of them.  
Angelina was indeed waiting inside for them. She was still in her Quidditch robes, and was looking happily at Ron.  
Ron, I forgot to say how good of a job you did! Keeper really is your position. Now team, we've got a week and a half before our next match, this one's against Hufflepuff. Yes Fred, that is the team with the famed Orlando Cione, Quidditch champion on it. Harry'll take care of him, won't you Harry? Harry nodded, avoiding looking at Hermione, who was looking at him with a pained expression.  
Won't know what hit him. Fred and George waved their Beater bats.  
Ah, that's our job mate. You just catch that Snitch before Orlando does, which, if we do our job, won't be very hard. Harry nodded.  
Angelina looked at her team, very proud.  
That does it! Next Quidditch practice Tuesday at five o'clock. See you all then! They all changed into their school robes, chatting quietly. Harry waited for Ron to get his shin guards off, before walking out of the locker room, Hermione at his side and Ron in front of him.  
  
After lunch, they walked up to Gryffindor Tower. Hermione went up to the Girls Dormitories, and Harry and Ron went to the Boys, to rest up.  
So, you guys know about the party? Harry and Ron turned, to see Fred and George in the doorway of the seventh year dormitory.  
What party? Harry asked.  
The party in Hogsmeade of course. We've invited a select few to celebrate our victory. We'll be meeting at nine o' clock near the one eyed witch with a hump, you know the one, right Harry? We, Fred and myself, will see everyone down the slide, before we go there ourselves. Don't worry about getting reported. We're going to a place Fred and I like to go when the Three Broomsticks gets too crowded. Butterbeer, firewhiskey, though we wouldn't recommend that, anything really. Ron glared at Fred and George.  
How come we haven't heard of this place before, let alone gone there? It's not the Hogs Head, is it? Fred shook his head.  
Because you don't have connections like we do, and no, it's not the Hogs Head. Tonight, nine o' clock, thats all you ned to know. With that, Fred and George went back into the dormitory, and shut the door.  
Walking quickly up to their dormitory, Harry and Ron flopped down on their beds. After a minute or so of silence, Ron hissed at Harry.  
What do you make of it? Harry contemplated this question quickly, before responding with an unfamiliar devilish glint in his eye.  
I say it sounds fun. I mean, come on, what's the worst that could happen?  
  
  
A/N Hey!! Hope you liked it!! :) I usually write while listening to music, I didn't this time.. Wonder if that made a difference? I hope it's good enough, please review!!


	21. The Three Toed Pubsman and Temptation

At a quarter to nine, Harry and Ron headed down the stairs. They turned the corner, and met Seamus, Neville and Dean. All stopped at stared at each other curiously. Ron voiced what everyone was thinking, but didn't dare to say allowed.  
You all going to Hogsmeade? Seamus, Neville and Dean all nodded.  
Fred cornered us after the match. He first pretended to be trying to sell me a new kind of snack joke he'd invented, trying to act nonchalant since a teacher was near. Then he slipped me a piece of paper that burned after I read it. Also told me to tell Neville and Dean, so that's what I did.   
Seamus poked his head around the corner of the stairway, looking into the Common Room. Ron looked at Harry.  
How exactly are we supposed to get out without everyone asking where a huge lot of people are going? We'll be out well after curfew. Harry nodded, he was thinking the exact same thing. Seamus turned around, and whispered, We're getting a signal to go out, one at a time. Then Lee'll direct us, after we're out of the Common Room, to the quickest route to the one eyed old crone. Secret passageways, you know.   
  
There was a loud BANG! and Seamus, Neville and Dean all ran down the staircase, sprinting for the door. Looking quickly at Ron, Harry sprinted down the steps too, people running past him for the dormitories, and Harry soon knew why; a large crate of Dungbombs had been set off, and were giving off the most nose curling smell Harry had ever experienced.  
Putting his robes over his nose, Harry ran past George, who was at the Portrait Hole. George winked at Harry, and continued to keep a look out for anyone else who was supposed to come.  
  
Outside, there indeed was Lee, wearing black robes, and holding a lit wand. He silently directed them to a section of wall, and tapped three times on it. A door cleverly appeared, and swung open without a sound. Behind Harry, came Hermione, Angelina, Katie, Alicia, Lavender, Parvati, Sara, Elijah, and Kit. Harry took Hermione's hand, and they hurried into the passageway. As they treaded carefully but quickly, torches burst into flame as they passed, giving an eerie look to the stone way. The party kept going straight, taking turns and going down slides, and taking more turns before Harry couldn't tell which way was up. Finally, Ron halted, and turned back, a finger to his lips. Harry looked over Dean's shoulder; it appeared they had come to a dead end at a stone wall. Harry's heart sank. Now what?  
  
But Ron reached out, and _parted the stone wall_. Harry quickly realized it was a tapestry. Ron stepped out into the third floor corridor, and saw that there were no prefects or Filch around. Fred's head leered around a corner, he cocked his head, indicating for people to follow him. He went to the one eyed witch's statue, tapped her hump, and said,   
Dissendium! The witch's hump opened up, and Fred shoved himself in first. George and Lee had joined them. Lee kept guard, and George ushered people in. Ron put his legs into the statue, sat down and gave Harry the thumbs up before pushing off.  
  
Harry was the next to last person when Lee hissed, Filch! Back into the passageway, hurry! There was a frenzied scramble in which everyone stuffed themselves back into the now dark passageway. Harry's face was squished up against the cold wall, his breath fogging up his glasses. Lee and George threw themselves in just as Filch stepped into view of them all. George muttered a spell, and the stone wall shone, before becoming normal. Lee silently charmed the wall so they all could see Filch, as if through glass, but he could not see them.   
Everyone barely breathing, Harry watched as Filch ran his hand over the witch's hump, muttering to himself. To his utmost horror, he saw Filch turn, and look straight in his eye! Filch turned and walked slowly towards them. Several people around Harry had also seen Filch look straight at them, and were starting to panic, some turning to go back. George hissed, No! Filch had stopped, right in front of them, and reached a hand out.... He smoothed out something on the center of the wall. Harry was amazed he couldn't find them. He leaned towards George as much as he could.  
What did you do to that wall? Fred craned his neck to look at Harry.  
Sealing Charm. It appears that the tapestry has a wall behind it, but really there isn't. Feels as much so too. Only way to reverse it is with magic, and Filch's a Squib.   
Filch then dropped his hands, and wiped his nose on his sleeve, slinking away. Waiting another minute, George reversed the spell, and ran to the one eyed witch's statue, opening it again. George said to Harry,  
Wait for us below. Don't go anywhere and don't let anyone go ahead. Harry nodded and lowered himself in and pushed off. The wind whipped his face. Before he could stop enjoying it, Harry came to a stop at the bottom, and moved out of the way so Hermione wouldn't bowl him over.   
I'm surprised you agreed to come, you always telling us not to sneak out and all. Harry picked Hermione up and moved her to his side, closer to the wall, as Angelina got to her feet. Hermione spoke out of the corner of her mouth.  
Like I'd leave you alone with all these girls. Anyways, can't I ever be a little, _rebellious_? Hermione grinned, though Harry couldn't see in the dark, putting extra emphasis on the word. Rebellious, rolls off your tongue... Lovely. Harry rolled his eyes.  
When everyone had come down, and George and Lee slid down, they set off, walking on level ground, before going up the stairs.  
It took just as long as Harry remembered. Hundreds of hundreds steps. Harry clutched the stitch in his side as George stopped, and lifted up the trap door, looking around, before hoisting himself out into the Honeydukes store room. Seeing the coast was clear, George signaled for Harry to follow him. They crept out into the empty store, and to the door. It was open, and George opened it, stepping out onto the cobbled road of Hogsmeade. People filed out onto the road, singing and glasses clinking could be heard coming from up the street at the Three Broomsticks. George darted across the road, keeping in the shadows. Everyone followed as George led them to Zonko's going through an alleyway, behind a few shops Harry could've sworn were never there before, and into a pub.  
  
When Harry stepped in, he could've sworn he was at the Three Broomsticks, only this pub was slightly dingier, and the menu was unlike anything Harry'd ever seen. Everyone walked in, blinking their eyes at the harsh change in lighting. Fred was at the bar, talking with a pretty bar maid. Her eyes opened wide at the sight of all the costumers. She smiled.  
The name's Lady Scott. Now, what'll all ye have? Harry searched for butterbeer on the menu, and was relieved to find it.  
A butterbeer please. Hermione cleared her throat. Er, sorry, make that two butterbeer's. Harry dug out some gold from his pocket, and slapped it on the bar.  
Come on Harry, live a little! Order the firewhiskey! Harry shook his head.  
No thanks. Harry said firmly. Hermione beamed at him.Lady Scott smiled at harry, and retrieved two foaming mugs of butterbeer in an instant.  
There ye go cutie. Harry smiled at her, and walked to a round table, where Dean, Seamus and Neville were sitting, three empty shot glasses near their hands, as they drunk deeply from mugs of butterbeer. Harry groaned.  
Please tell me you didn't have the firewhiskey? Dean lifted his head out of the butterbeer, a slight mustache under his nose.  
Nope, we did have a Russian Muggle drink, not really sure what it was. Modya? No, that's not it.. Kodva?   
Vodka perhaps? Harry volunteered. Dean slammed the table.  
That's it! Really strong in big doses, alright if you take a shot. Dean hicupped, and drank from his butterbeer again. Harry rolled his eyes, and drank deeply from his mug.  
Ron joined them, holding a butterbeer, and throwing dirty looks back at Fred.  
Stupid git, wouldn't let me order firewhiskey. Says mum would kill them if they let me get drunk. Hermione sighed.  
Well, they're only thinking for what's best for you. Ron glared at Hermione who pretended not to notice and looked around at the bar. Harry ignored the pair's quibble and enjoyed another drink from his mug.  
It neared midnight, and everyone had ordered several butterbeer's, except for some of the older students and boys. Hermione hicupped, which Harry could barely hear over the drunken laughter filling the bar. She looked oddly at her drink, and stared at Harry.  
It's only butterbeer, and I've barely had three. She hicupped again, just as George, looking very tipsy, grabbed a chair, turned it around and made space for himself at their table. Grinning bemusedly at Harry, George's eyes went crossed. Having a good time now Hermione?   
Sorry George, that's Hermione. I'm _Harry._ And it's alright, though I am feeling a bit peckish. Is there any food here that's not shot with liquor? George shook his head, uncrossing his eyes. Course there is. What fun would there be getting drunk off of chicken when you could get drunk off of firewhiskey? And with that, George fainted clean away, falling backwards in his chair and landing in a heap on the dusty floor, still smiling. Hermione shook her head and took a huge swig of her butterbeer.  
She giggled, and blushed. Ron looked oddly at her.  
Are you feeling alright? Hermione turned to Ron, smiling.  
I've never felt better, Ron dearest. Have I ever told you how fantastically good looking you are? Hermione burst into giggles, and collapsed into Ron's arms, still giggling madly. Ron looked desperately at Harry, who quickly got up, and took Hermione in his arms.  
Damn bar maid, she must've given Hermione something else, Harry peered at the menu, Ah, spiked butterbeer, lovely. Ron, I think it's time we all left. Everyone's celebrated enough. Right at that moment, several more people keeled over on the floor. The other guests of the bar kept talking as though nothing happened, and Fred kept flirting with the bar maid. Harry got up, leaving Hermione with Ron.  
Harry- But Harry was already halfway to the bar. He came up to Fred, and tapped him on the shoulder. Fred looked at Harry, and turned back to the bar maid.  
I'll be right back. Harry and Fred made their way back to a table. Fred sighed, running his fingers through his short hair like his younger brother did on an almost daily occurance.  
What is it Harry? Meg has really never warmed up to me before, and I've finally gotten her talking. Harry looked around quickly, before talking.  
I think it's best if we left _now _Fred. Harry gestured to many people who were on the floor, their sober friends trying to get them into a booth. Fred's face fell. Shit, this was never meant to happen. He glared back at Meg. That damn woman, I bet she gave every other person spiked butterbeer. The things she'll do to let a guy know she's not interested. I'm sending her a load of hexes tomorrow in the mail. Now Harry, we need to get people out of here, and fast. One sober person per drunk or tipsy one, got it? And just for your own good Harry, I'm not putting you with Hermione. That's too much temptation, even for a good guy like yourself. Fred nodded at Harry, before rounding up the people at the other table, mostly seventh years. Harry strode back to his table.  
Alright, how many people are not drunk? A few hands flew up.   
Ok, find one person who wouldn't be able to make it back to Hogwarts unassisted, or in other words, drunk or tipsy, and escort them back to Hogwarts. Wait for Fred to lead us out. Ron made to stand back up and hand Hermione over to Harry, but Harry held up a hand. Fred's orders, go on, you take her back to school. Prove I can trust you mate. Ron swallowed, before nodding, looking down at Hermione, who was smiling serenely up at him.  
Are we going somewhere Ron? Ron nodded.  
Yeah, we're going somewhere Hermione. You just stay with me, alright? Hermione giggled and hicupped. Ron looked helplessly at Harry.  
Just how are we supposed to get back quietly to Gryffindor with half our group like this? Harry shook his head.  
No clue, ah dammit, looks like I have to help Katie back to the castle. Fred sort of thrust Katie at Harry, who hicupped, looking very green. Harry held Katie firmly by the arm, and walked out the door of the pub, and squinted at the swinging sign. Three Toed Pubsman. Lovely, Harry thought to himself. Just at that moment, Katie fell to her knees and vomited on the street. All around him, other people began retching and falling to the ground. Stepping out of the pub, George on his arm, Fred looked horrified. Lee quickly waved his wand, and cleaned up all the vomit.  
Everyone listen! We have to hurry; we have to get back to the castle as quickly as possible, and we can't go back through Honeydukes. We'll have to go through the main gates. Appear nonchalant, and as though you have every right to be here. With some luck, the guards will be none the wiser. Fred took the lead, keeping out of the shadows, and walking straight into the main street. He kept walking right up the middle of the street, George teetering next to him.   
Harry looked around quickly for Hermione. He found her, near where Lavender and Elijah were trying to walk, Elijah having a difficult time moving his feet. She looked completely dazed, her head moving from side to side, and humming an unknown tune to herself. Ron, Harry was glad to see, was only holding her arm, and was not very close to her. Ron caught Harry's eye and Harry quickly turned around, facing ahead, swallowing as they neared the gate.  
The doors to the Three Broomsticks was propped open, the buttercup light flooding out onto the street. Harry linked his arm in Katie's, who was looking slightly less likely to vomit then she did a few minutes ago. Fred walked with George, Lee directing Angelina behind him, through the gates, the guards never giving a second look at anyone of them. Harry breathed a sigh of relief when he walked through, seeing Hogwarts was a reassuring sight. He turned around to see how Hermione was, but to his horror, she wasn't in sight. Squinting in the darkness to see a red headed crown running across the grounds, Harry couldn't see any sign of Ron or Hermione. He turned slowly back around, biting his lip. Had he really done the right thing when he gave Hermione to Ron? Harry also saw that Elijah was by himself, something Sara quickly saw, and took him by the hand as she also lead Parvati to the castle. Harry shook his head. Maybe they were just lagging behind.  
  
Hermione! Hermione, no don't do that, now come on! Ron dashed after Hermione through the snow, Hermione giggling and dodging behind fountains and statue's in the garden. Ron sighed. This was the place he and Harry retreated last year during the Yule Ball, and saw Hagrid with Madam Maxime and Snape with Karkaroff. Not to mention all those couples in the rose bushes...  
  
The rose bushes were covered in frost, glistening in the light of the moon. Ron sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.  
Hermione, this really isn't funny! Where are you? Hermione poked her head from behind a rose bush.  
Right here you -hic- silly -hic- goose! Hermione giggled, and tried to run away, but tripped and fell into the snow. Ron sighed with relief and walked over to Hermione to help her up.  
Now let's go back up to the castle Hermione, Harry's probably worrying where you've gone.  
Hermione looked at Ron with a truly perplexed expression on her face.  
Harry? Whose Harry? Ron's heart skipped a beat. If she didn't know who Harry was, then who did she think he was?  
Harry Potter.. your boyfriend? You're just drunk, you can't think straight. Hermione bit her lip, and turned her back to Ron.  
But, I -hic- am thinking straight. Ron edged up behind Hermione, nearly so he was sandwiched between her and the castle.  
You're drunk, and I am taking you back to the castle. Ron said firmly.  
Hermione spun around, a fire in her eyes. She came close to him, so Ron's back was firmly against the castle. She took Ron's face in her hands and standing on her toes, kissed him, hard. Ron started to panic as he felt her tongue sliding across his lips. But Ron relaxed, and put his arms around Hermione, bringing her even closer, if possible to him. Hermione's tongue slid into Ron's mouth, as Ron's heart beat faster. This was all he wanted, what he had longed for... He kissed her passionately, as he moved away from the castle, down into the snow. Hermione moved with him, their lips still locked.  
But little known to either one, was that over a hedge at the end of the garden, a pair of blue eyes had peered, watching and taking in the whole incident. The owner of those blue eyes ran off towards the castle, her brown hair swishing behind her.  
Ron wrenched his lips from Hermione's, panting. Hermione rolled off his chest, to lay in the snow. Ron sat up, and looked at Hermione.  
I can't do this. Hermione sat up, and looked at Ron, her eyes crossed slightly.  
What do you -hic- mean? Ron took a deep breath.  
I guess, I don't want this happening, unless you're really sure of what you're doing, and what is going on. I can't do this to you, or Harry. Hermione? Hermione had fainted, falling back into the snow, a slight grin on her face, her eyes closed. Ron sighed, got to his knees, and picked Hermione up. Walking with her to the exit from the garden, Ron walked slowly through the Great Hall. He looked down at Hermione, as he climbed the stairs. _So beautiful.._  
Ron gave the password to the Fat Lady, who gave Ron a surprised look.   
You? Out of all people, I never would've expected you. Well, no actually I would have. Ron clenched his teeth.  
It's _not _what it looks like! And stomped through the portrait hole.  
  
Harry was waiting for them. He got out of his armchair, and walked quickly over to Ron.  
What took you? Ron looked at Harry.  
She got away from me, and it took me a while to get up here carrying her. Here you go mate. Harry took Hermione into his arms, and looked at Ron.  
You alright? You look really pale. Ron shook his head.  
No I'm fine. G'night. He walked up the staircase to the boy's dormitories. Harry shrugged. _He was acting awfully weird... Now, let's get you up to bed._ Harry thought, looking down at Hermione. He walked to the girl's dormitories staircase, and carefully put a foot on a step. Nothing happened. He continued walking up the stairs, to the fifth year dormitories. He knocked, and the door opened.  
An astonished looking girl opened the door.  
How the HELL did you get up here? Oh give me her. The girl grabbed Hermione around the shoulders, and dragged her into the room. Before closing the door, she smiled at Harry, and said, Thanks Harry, come back any time! She laughed and closed the door. Harry sighed, and as he put his foot on the first step, the stairs turned into a stone slide.   
Harry grinned, and checking his robe, slid all the way down.  
  
He got dressed into his pajamas, and fell into a deep sleep  
Harry again dreamt the dream where he was dancing with Hermione, and woke up with cold sweat on his face in the middle of the night. Harry fell back into his pillow, trying to sleep. Tomorrow would be a good day. He could tell.  
******  
(A/N) Now don't hate me for that scene with Hermione and Ron! It HAD TO BE DONE!!! So don't yell and kick and scream at me. This is no way going to change into a Ron/ Hermione love fic. I swear it upon my red hair. Hope you enjoyed the drama, humour and romance( I guess! ^.~) so leave a review on your way out! Thankee! Irish Lass  



	22. You are Insufferable Harry Potter!

Harry woke up the next morning, feeling sore after having to heave Katie all the way up to Gryffindor Tower. Harry thought about staying up late to wait for...  
Harry sat up quickly in bed, and kicked back the covers. _Hermione.. _Maybe he could go see how she was doing. Getting silently out of bed, Harry checked on Ron to make sure he was still asleep. Ron was snoring away, and had a smile on his face. _Wonder what he's so happy abou_t, Harry thought to himself. Shuffling into his slippers, Harry crept silently out of the dormitory, careful not to wake any of the boys.  
  
Hurrying down the stone staircase, Harry fleeted over to the other side of the Common Room. Giving an uneasy look at the stairs, Harry took a deep breath, and took them at a run. Nearly halfway up, the stone stairs melted into a smooth stone slide, and sent Harry careening backwards into an armchair. Rubbing his head, and cursing under his breath, Harry glared at the stairs.  
You bloody let me up last night! What's your problem? Harry called out to the stairs angrily. There were sounds of doors opening from the girl's dormitories, and Harry could hear giggling, and whispers from the landing he had nearly gotten to.  
Someone tried coming up!  
They did that last night too! Oh, but they made it.  
Really? Who was it?  
Harry Potter, was carrying his girlfriend, Hermione Granger.  
That's right, Rose took her in.  
I'm going to go see who's down there.  
  
Lavender came down the slide, got to her feet and smirked at Harry, who was still on the floor.  
Come to see Hermione I suppose? Harry nodded.  
Yes, and I was nearly there! It let me up last night! Lavender's eyebrows shot up, hidden behind her fringe.  
Did you now? Your motive was obviously not with the intent of mischief, so I suppose the stairs let you up that one time. Behind Lavender, Harry saw the slide shift back into a stone staircase. That'll be Hermione, she's feeling a little queasy, so careful.  
Harry got up quickly, and looked anxiously as the sound of boots on stone came closer. Harry's face relaxed as he saw Hermione come slowly towards him, smiling. He strode to her, and took her close to him in a gentle embrace. Hermione rested her head on Harry's shoulder, and sighed.  
I'm so glad you're alright Hermione. You sure had me worried when Ron came into the common room, holding you in his arms. Hermione took her head off of Harry's shoulder, and gave him a puzzled look.  
Ron carried me in last night? How come I can't remember anything that happened after we left the bar? Harry sighed.  
You got a little too tipsy, and you fainted. Ron said you were quite a handful when he was trying to get you back to the castle. Ran away from him like a mad old bat who lost her marbles. Hermione frowned.  
Did he really give you THAT description? I can't believe I acted like that... Harry smiled.  
I was only joking Hermione. Hermione smiled back, and rubbed noses with Harry.  
Lavender, who had been standing by, listening the entire time, cleared her throat. Hermione and Harry turned to her.  
What? Lavender grinned slyly.  
Oh, nothing, I was just wondering if you can't remember anything past the bar Hermione. Nothing at _all _? Hermione frowned.  
It's not like I can pin point what exact moment I can remember up to. I just think it's sometime after the bar and when we were in the streets. Why, do you know something that you're keeping from me?   
Lavender shook her head. Just a question, that's all. Winking at Harry, Lavender skipped back up the stairs to the girls dormitories. Harry turned back to Hermione.  
Don't mind her. Do you want to talk a walk to clear your head. Hermione winced, holding her head.  
A hangover cure is all I want. Harry grinned.  
Let's go to Madam Pomfrey then. She never asks any questions. Harry was startled to see Hermione's eyes suddenly filling up with tears.  
Oh Harry! What if I'm found out, and this is all put on my permanent record? Then I won't be able to get a decent job, and I'll be a ruined bum, selling candy at Quidditch matches! Hermione blubbered into Harry's cloak, as he held her close, trying to sooth her.  
It will be alright, Hermione. A whole spotless record won't be ruined by a night on the town. Not a very good one either, come to that. Hermione lifted her face from Harry's chest, tears running down her face.  
Really Harry? Oh thank you. I feel so much better! Harry dried her tears with his hand.  
We can go to Madam Pomfrey's, then down for a spot of breakfast, alright?  
Hermione nodded, and Harry put his arm around her. They walked to the door, just as people started to wake up and come down into the Common Room. Ron came slowly down the stairs, looking for Harry and Hermione. The back of Hermione's robe was seen for a moment the portrait hole, but then she and Harry were gone. Ron sighed, and plopped into a chair.   
The seriousness of last night and his actions were starting to dawn on Ron. He knew, last night, when he carried Hermione back to Gryffindor, that he'd made a horrible mistake, but when he came face to face with Harry, holding Hermione, Ron's remorse doubled. Ron tossed and turned all night, trying to think of a way to tell Harry. He'd woken up to no ideas, except to corner Harry and tell him the truth. Maybe the fact Ron had stopped because he knew what Hermione meant to Harry and that he didn't want he and Harry's friendship to be ruined would help Ron's defense.   
Ron held his face in his hands. _What have I done? _ A hand pressed down on Ron's shoulders. He looked up, and saw Ginny looking as though she had just done a great deal of crying, standing over him.  
Ron ... I need to talk to you.   
  
Hermione drunk from the goblet Madam Pomfrey had filled with an antidote for headaches, and made a face.  
This tastes awful! Madam Pomfrey tutted, looking at her watch.  
Only thing that'll help, unless you want a headache all day. Drink up! Madam Pomfrey eyed Hermione who quailed under her stare, and drank meekly from the cup. Harry looked around the Hospital Wing, and couldn't find Cho.  
Er, Madam Pomfrey? Where's Cho? Madam Pomfrey's face fell.  
She's been sent to St. Mungo's. Needed to be under constant watch. She watched you on friday Harry, it certainly lifted her spirits... Harry swallowed and nodded. Cho definitely could not be getting better if she was sent to St. Mungo's... Harry turned to Hermione as she gulped down the last of the potion, and set the goblet onto a table with a clunk.  
I'm all done, may I go now? Madam Pomfrey, who was staring at a bed near to where they were standing with a reminiscent look on her face, turned back to Hermione.  
Yes, go on down to breakfast now. Hermione hopped off of the bed, and took Harry's hand as they walked towards the door. They both made their way down to the Great Hall together, but weren't met by Ron.  
Hermione looked up at the table where the teachers sat, as she helped herself to buttered crumpets.  
Snape's looking particularly sour today, wonder what's got his knickers in such a twist? Harry's heart plummeted into his stomach as he held a muffin inches from his mouth. Ron's detention with Snape! He'd missed it because of last night. Maybe Professor McGonagall would defend them saying they were only celebrating Gryffindor's win against Slytherin.. No, who could say that they were all actually in the Common Room? Ron would have to confess about the excursion to Hogsmeade...   
  
Harry sighed, and took a half- hearted bite from his muffin.  
Ron. Hermione turned to Harry, looking remotely unabashed.  
What about Ron? Harry wiped his mouth on his sleeve.  
He missed his detention with Snape because of last night. Hermione's face fell.  
Oh no! That's horrible! Snape's going to skin him alive!  
With Snape, that's the best we can hope for.  
****** Meanwhile Up in the Common Room******  
  
Ron looked stunned as Ginny told him of what happened that night she came back to the Common Room so late. As Ginny went on, conveniently leaving out the part where Draco threatened her with telling who really poisoned Ron, Ron's face become more grimer, until his ears were bright red, his hands which had curled into fists were shaking, and he was glaring at Ginny beneath very furrowed eyebrows. Ginny finished, and she looked timidly at Ron.   
Ron? Ron got up, and headed straight for the Portrait Hole. Ginny ran after him calling, Ron! Wait! What are you going to do?! Ron yelled back over his shoulder,  
Going to make Malfoy PAY! Ginny scrambled out of the Portrait Hole, Ron nowheres in sight. To her left, a tapestry was swinging slightly, and Ginny dashed behind it, through a secret passageway.   
  
Ron stormed into the Great Hall, walking past the entire Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff tables, and headed straight for Slytherin's, making heads turn as he passed. Harry and Hermione looked at each other, before getting off the bench and running after Ron.  
  
Harry caught up to Ron first, just as he was nearing where Draco was sitting.  
Ron, stop, don't do something you're going to regret! Malfoy's not worth this! Ron spun around, almost causing Harry to run right in to him. Harry caught himself, and looked at Ron as Hermione joined them.  
Not _worth_ _it _?? My little sister isn't worth it? Do you know what he did to her? DO YOU? Ron thundered at them, and spun back around and walked to Malfoy.  
You scum bag. Get up. Malfoy looked at Ron, and never taking his eyes from Ron's, Malfoy got up, and stood up tall.  
What do you want Weasel? You're interrupting my breakfast. And that annoys me. On either side of Malfoy were Crabbe and Goyle, who also got up from their seats, standing menacingly over Ron, cracking their knuckles. Would you like to be shown what happens to people who annoy me? I'm sure you remember what happened the last time you tried to attack me.  
Ron took a step forward. Leave your cronies out of this. Let's talk in the Entrance Hall, for a little privacy. Malfoy smirked.  
Fine Weasel, let's see what you have to say. Ron and Malfoy started to walk up the Slytherin table, making their way to the Entrance Hall. Crabbe and Goyle started to come, but Malfoy commanded,  
No, you two stay. Ron turned to Harry and Hermione.  
So do you two. Harry looked fiercely at Ron, but walked back to Gryffindor's table, Hermione hovering behind him.  
Are you just going to leave him alone? What if something happens? You have to go out there! Harry sat down once more, and calmly poured himself some Pumpkin juice.  
No, I don't. Hermione looked flabbergasted.  
WHAT. Harry turned in his seat to look at Hermione.  
I don't have to go out there. Ron's alright on his own, you don't have to baby sit him. Hermione glared at Harry, shaking with rage.  
I am not baby sitting him!! Harry turned around.  
Sit down then. Hermione clenched her teeth.  
Oooooo You are insufferable Harry Potter! Hermione seized a bowl of oatmeal, and plopped it upside down right on top of Harry's head. Harry acted as though nothing happened, and Hermione stormed right out of the Great Hall, passing Ginny without so much as a , Hello.   
Ginny didn't seem to notice, and walked silently to where Harry was sitting.  
May I sit here?  
Only if you can clean this oatmeal off of me. Ginny waved her wand at Harry's head and the sticky mess disappeared. She sat down, and looked at the empty plate infront of her.  
George swallowed his biscuit, and frowned at Ginny.  
You alright Gin? You look horrible. Here eat something. George loaded everything in sight onto Ginny's plate, which now couldn't be seen under the small hill of food covering it.  
Not hungry. Harry glanced at Ginny, before clearing his throat.  
It doesn't have to do with why Ron is so peeved at Malfoy, is it? Ginny nodded, a tear running down her cheek.  
Harry, I have to tell you something... Draco did hit me, that night when I came back to Gryffindor with a bruise. Because, I wouldn't... Ginny trailed off, holding her head. Fred and George leaned in. Harry rubbed Ginny's back assuringly.  
It's ok Ginny, just go on. Ginny nodded, drying her eyes. She took a deep breath.  
He hit me because I wouldn't, sleep with him. Ginny looked at Harry with tears streaming down her face.  
Now Ron's going to kill him! Oh Harry, you have to stop him! Fred and George were looking at each other with the same dangerous blank stare, as if reading each other's minds. Please, Draco never meant to hurt me!   
Harry sighed, looking down at his plate. This is none of my business. But on my own opinion, Malfoy... _Draco_, needs to be taught a lesson. Ginny, what do you think Malfoy's opinion of you is? Ginny stared blankly at Harry.  
He, he loves me. He told me so himself. Ginny looked between George, Harry and Fred, trying to tell if they believed her. Well Draco did! And he meant it! Fred got up quickly from his seat, and grabbed Ginny's shoulders roughly.  
Get off it Ginny! Since when before this year has Malfoy been anything but horrible to everyone, including you? Ginny struggled to get out of Fred's grip, but he held on. He's not a good person! HIS FATHER'S A DEATH EATER! Fred shook Ginny, as she sobbed, and struggled to get away.  
NO! YOU DON'T KNOW HIM! HE'S NOT LIKE THAT! Harry wrapped an arm around Fred's neck to keep him from hurting Ginny.  
Stop it Fred! Let her go! Fred's hold on Ginny's shoulders was broken as Fred elbowed Harry in the face. Harry let go of Fred, holding his nose and tasting blood. Ginny fell over onto the floor, tried to get to her feet, slipping on the stone floor. Fred made a move to grab her but it was George who stood between Fred and Ginny. Ginny got up, and ran out of the Great Hall as quickly as she could, still sobbing.  
Up at the High Table, all attention was focused over at the Gryffindor table. Professor McGonagall was making a move to get up, but Dumbledore shook his head.  
Family matters Minerva, best only interfere if looks as though serious harm is to befall anyone. McGonagall stared hard at the table, where George and Fred were yelling furiously at each other, before slowly lowering herself back into her seat.  
If you say so Albus.  
  
Harry wiped his nose on his sleeve, and got up, glaring at Fred, whose chest was heaving from the effort it took to keep Ginny from running. George held his stomach where Fred had punched him, and took Harry's seat.  
I don't need this. No one does. You can't make other people's decisions for them, right Fred? Just like you don't want to go into the Ministry like your mum suggested. Harry walked out, the noise level in the Hall slowly rising back to normal as they saw the scene was over. Sighing, Harry stepped into the Entrance Hall, and saw Ron standing in the middle of it, staring at the door that led to the dungeons. Harry briskly strode over to Ron.  
You'll never believe what just happened, Fred socked me in the face, and Fred nearly shook Ginny to death.... Ron? Are you alright? Ron turned to Harry.  
Peachy. I'm having a Wizards duel with Malfoy at midnight tonight, out on the grounds. You're my second Harry. Ron looked cautiously at Harry.  
I mean, if that's alright with you. There was no one else... Harry put a hand on Ron's shoulder.  
There's no one I'd rather get cursed for in a Wizards duel. Ron smiled.  
Well, where's Hermione? She's not with you? Harry's face fell.  
She put a whole bowl of oatmeal on my head. Harry said darkly.  
Ron looked abashed.  
What? Why would she do that? Harry shook his head.  
Because I wouldn't come out here and be with you when you were talking to Malfoy. I said I didn't have to and she put the oatmeal on my head, still in the bowl. Ron's mouth fell open.  
I can take care of myself! Why do you always bloody have to do whatever she bloody wants you to do? Ron said with a hint of resentment in his voice.  
That's what I said, and as for doing what she wants, if she gets miffed at me for not going out and standing by while you talk to Malfoy, after all the things I've done for her... Harry trailed off, looking at the stairs.  
Ah who cares. Let's go back to the Common Room, I'll play you in Wizard's chess. Ron looked at Harry in amazement.  
Will you actually put some effort into losing this time? Harry laughed.  
Whatever you want. They started up the staircase back to Gryffindor.  
***Meanwhile***The Girl's Dormitories***  
  
Lavender filed down her nails as she lay on her bed, listening to Hermione rant about Harry, occasionally saying, Yes, he is a bloody bastard. and Go whup his ass Hermione. Finally, Hermione sat down on the bed, very red in the face. Throwing down the file, Lavender looked at Hermione.  
Feelin' better? You really shouldn't get so worked up over something so trivial. Hermione nodded.  
I feel a lot better, thanks. I suppose I shouldn't be so angry at him, but he was just being so.. Hermione took a deep breath, and then laughed. Our first lovers quarrel! It's in the past now, I need to find Harry and apologize. Lavender got up off the bed, and smoothed her robes, looking at her reflection in the full length mirror.  
Right, and I need to talk to Harry. Hermione got up, and put her hands on her hips, looking suspiciously at Lavender.  
Don't you mean you need to talk to Ron? I need to talk to Harry!  
It concerns what happened last night. Hermione moved infront of the mirror.  
Why, what happened last night? Is it about what happened later on? Lavender's eyes narrowed, and she grinned.  
Yes, in fact it does. You were a naughty little girl Hermione. Hermione's face turned the colour of parchment.  
Oh my god. Lavender laughed.  
Don't worry, it's not your fault. You were under the influence. Hermione seized the front of Lavender's robes and brought her face very close to her own.  
Don't play games with me Lavender. What happened? Hermione growled dangerously.  
Excuse me, Lavender? Have you seen my .... Oh, sorry. Hermione looked to the doorway to see Parvati standing there, clutching her hair.  
I didn't mean to run into anything, I was, just looking for a hair tie?   
On the dresser. Lavender said, as casually as Hermione and herself had been having a quaint talk about the weather. Parvati quickly retrieved the hair tie, and hurried out of the room.   
Hermione turned back to Lavender. So, you were saying?  
Unhand me and I'll tell you. Hermione let go of Lavender's robes, and walked to the bed. Sitting down, Hermione eyed Lavender as she paced the room.  
Now.. the best way to tell you this... How about Charades? Only joking, only joking...  
After we started up to the castle, I saw you run gaily across the grounds in the opposite direction, with Ron right on your heels. I decided to go and make sure nothing happened. Elijah would get taken on by someone else, so I didn't worry.  
We came to the Garden. Ron was trying to convince you to come back to the castle quietly, and that Harry, your boyfriend would be worrying about you.  
Hermione had a sudden vision of herself and Ron in the Garden. _ I remember that..._  
Then Ron said you weren't in your right mind and-  
Hermione leapt up.  
OH my god! I remember! HARRY! And ran straight out of the room, taking the steps three at a time.  
Lavender sat down on the bed, with a very smug smile on her face.  
****Downstairs Again in Harry's POV****  
  
Dammit Ron! Harry said irritably as his last knight was thrown off the board by Ron's Queen.  
Ron smiled. Those're the rules mate, live by them, remember them, and break them whenever you can! Ron swept up his broken pieces and placed them back onto the board. The shards flew back together, as every chess piece stood whole. Play again. Harry shook his head.  
I'd rather not.   
HARRY!! Harry looked up to see Hermione running towards him in tears. She flung herself onto him, and sobbed, I'm so sorry Harry, I'm so sorry, over and over again. Harry pulled her close to him, and rocked back and forth slightly, stroking her hair.  
Hermione, calm down. Hermione kept sobbing, and Harry looked over at Ron, who was looking dumbfounded. Do you know what's going on? Ron gulped, and shook his head.  
Oatmeal? Ron suggested.  
Hermione, if it's about the oatmeal, it's ok, all done with. I don't want you to get dehydrated. But Hermione shook her head, and kept crying.  
Harry got up from his chair, Hermione in his arms.  
I need some time alone mate. Tell the boys from our dormitory they'd best not come upstairs. Ron nodded. Harry looked down at Hermione's head, before making his way up the stairs to his dormitory. Ron watched them until they were out of sight.  
He had lied.  
He, Ron Weasley, Harry Potter's best friend knew exactly what was wrong.   
It had to do with what happened between he and Hermione last night.. _She must've remembered.._ Ron slammed his fist down onto the chess board, sending stone figures flying. Not bothering to pick them up, Ron got up, and sat in an armchair near the fire.  
Now she was going to tell Harry. That might be a good thing, but Harry might think Ron had taken advantage of Hermione.  
_ Flashback  
  
Hermione spun around, a fire in her eyes. She came close to him, so Ron's back was firmly against the castle. She took Ron's face in her hands and standing on her toes, kissed him, hard. Ron started to panic as he felt her tongue sliding across his lips. But Ron relaxed, and put his arms around Hermione, bringing her even closer, if possible to him. Hermione's tongue slid into Ron's mouth, as Ron's heart beat faster. This was all he wanted, what he had longed for... He kissed her passionately, as he moved away from the castle, down into the snow.  
End Flashback_  
  
Ron shook his head, staring into the fire as it crackled and popped. He'd pushed it too far, Harry would never forgive Ron for this.. Ron looked at his watch. Nearly noon. He had twelve trying hours before his duel with Malfoy. Maybe he'd better go to the library and look for new curses... But who would he practice with?   
Ron ran his fingers through his hair. Hermione was always better at researching... Doubtful Harry would let him near her after this... If he didn't believe his alibi.. Which was what? That he had loved Hermione for years and that the temptation was too great, but he stopped only because of their friendship? Harry wouldn't buy that, he was too smart.  
Finally, Ron heaved himself out of the armchair, and went out the Portrait Hole. The library seemed like the best decision, he could just ask Madam Pince, who cared if she would stare fiercely down her nose at him? This was for Ginny...  
  
Turning a corner, Ron ran right into Ginny, who looked horrified to see him. Neither one could say anything at first, but Ginny's facial expression changed dramatically.   
Baring her teeth, Ginny came close to Ron's face, and hissed.  
Ronald Weasley! Don't you DARE hurt Draco Malfoy tonight, or I'll never talk to you again!  
*******  
There, lots of drama and angst for you. I have to tie up these story lines! Everything will work out, not in the way you expect however... Please review on your way out! I'm dedicating this chapter to everyone who's reviewed! 183 reviews! From the first letter I typed on this story, I never thought it would become this. I love you! **bows** :)


	23. Confrontation

Ron stared at Ginny, his mouth wide open. After a minute or so, Ron closed his mouth, and stepped back from Ginny.  
Excuse me? Maybe I didn't hear you right... You want me, to just let Malfoy win the Wizard Duel? Ginny, I'm doing this for you!  
Ginny's nostrils flared. For me? If you really wanted to help me, you'd butt OUT! I can take care of myself! Ron seized Ginny's face, and turned her head so he could see the vivid bruise on her cheek.  
Yeah, you've done a real good job on that Gin. Ron shoved Ginny's face contemptuously, so that she stumbled backwards. What do you think Gin? That Malfoy actually likes you? Why don't you move on and find a nice guy, one that doesn't beat up on you.   
Tears filled Ginny's eyes as she looked helplessly at Ron. He loves me Ron! I know he does! He's a good person- Ron roared in rage, and pushed Ginny against the wall.  
STOP IT! WHEN WILL YOU GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK HEAD THAT MALFOY HATES YOUR GUTS! He's using you! I don't know for what purpose, but he does not love you!  
Ginny screamed and spat in Ron's eye. On reflex Ron slapped her across the face. Ginny fell to the ground, and started sobbing. Ron looked down at her in a mixture of pity and disgust.  
You're a shame to the entire Weasley name.  
Shame? That seems to be you and your family's purpose in life. I can't believe they still have enough dignity left to leave that house of theirs. Ron whirled around, and saw Malfoy smirking at him. Crabbe and Goyle were again at his side, chuckling darkly.  
Ron fists clenched. The fight is later Malfoy, I'll kill you then. Malfoy shook his head, and walked slowly over to where Ginny lay.  
I'm afraid you won't be able to do that Weasley. Ron stood over Malfoy, looking murderous.  
Oh yeah? And why not? Malfoy looked briefly up at Ron.  
You don't have the guts to do it. Malfoy extended his arm, and gently shook Ginny's shoulder. Ginny? Ginny, come on now, come with me. Ginny lifted her face, still holding the spot where Ron had slapped her.  
Where- Malfoy lifted Ginny to her feet, and walked with her over to Crabbe and Goyle. Ron stepped closer to Malfoy.  
Just where do you think you're taking her? Malfoy smirked again.  
Don't worry Weasel, you'll see her again... Tonight, at the Wizards Duel. Don't be late. Malfoy turned Ginny at his side, and with Crabbe and Goyle behind him, walked to the stairs. Ron, who was in complete shock, could only watch them go.  
Furious, Ron stormed off to the library. _Malfoy'll get his, and Ginny will see what a skunk he is...   
_   
Hermione, I wish you'd tell me what's wrong. Harry was sitting on his bed, with Hermione's head in his lap. She was still sobbing and refused to say anything more then I'm so sorry Harry, I'm so sorry..  
Harry looked around the dormitory, as though looking for something that would tell him what Hermione was talking about. The dormitory was empty; Seamus, Neville and Dean were keeping their distance now that they heard about the fit Hermione had thrown, and that she was up in their dormitory. Hermione, why can't you tell me? But Hermione sniffed and buried her head even further into the folds of Harry's robe. Harry ran a hand through his hair in distraction, looking out the window at the Hogwarts grounds. It had snowed again last night when they had finally gotten to sleep. Harry was relieved; all of their footprints were gone, and there was no proof to convict them of an illegal visit to Hogsmeade.. Except....  
Right at that moment, Fred burst into the dormitory, wearing a triumphant grin upon his face.  
Alright then! That blasted old bar maid should be receiving a large basket, full of what looks like to be chocolates, toffees and other sweets. Fred cackled. Skiving Snackbox? Almost, I _forgot _to inclose the antidotes. I also left her a few of our older jokes. I wonder which she'll try first, the Canary Cream, the Ton Tongue Toffee or the Puking Pastilles? Fred winked, and disappeared down the stairs. Harry snorted, and was happy to see a slight frown appear on Hermione's face.  
You must be feeling better Hermione. Now can you PLEASE tell me what is so bloody wrong? Hermione sighed, and sat up, her face very red and hair mussed.  
You've got to promise me you'll wait until I'm done speaking..  
Harry promised, and Hermione started to speak about what happened after they had all gotten through the gates safely. As she spoke, her voice started to tremble, and Hermione avoided Harry's worried gaze. There were several times when Harry's mouth dropped open in disbelief and he looked as though he was going to say something angry, but Hermione gave him an appealing look and Harry restrained himself.  
He surely had to be dreaming.. this wasn't real, this was a joke... Yes that's it a prank from Fred and George... They knew what Harry would do if anyone did this to Hermione.. Hermione? She didn't look like she was joking..  
Hermione fell silent and looked down at Harry's bed coverings.  
That's it. I was the one who made the first move, not Ron. You should be angry with me. Harry looked at Hermione in disbelief.  
You honestly want me to believe you were thinking more clearly then Ron was? He wasn't the one running across the grounds, intoxicated and giggling. Harry turned away, fighting the urge to destroy everything in sight in blind rage. I told Ron to take you. I could've, but Fred wouldn't allow it. I told Ron to look after you, to earn my trust. Harry looked angrily back at Hermione. AND THIS IS WHAT HE DID? Harry leapt up and ran to the door. Hermione was calling after him, but all Harry could hear was the blood pounding in his ears. He ran past everyone, straight out of the Common Room, slamming the Portrait Door so hard the Fat Lady fell out of her portrait and into one two spaces down. Adjusting herself and walking stiffly back to her picture, the Fat Lady glared at Harry's back. Harry gave no notice. _What do they matter anyways?_ Harry thought. _They don't know what's happened. They don't know what Ron did!_ Harry doubled his pace, not knowing where it was he was headed, but indeed who he was looking for.  
  
Ron was sitting on a window sill, flipping through a book of curses, when Ernie Macmillan dashed up to him; his face was very red and he had clearly ran very hard for a long distance. Ron quickly got of the window sill, closing the curse book.   
Can I-?   
Ernie bent over, huffing heavily, his hands on his knees. He held up one hand to indicate Ron to wait. Ron rocked back and forth on his heels, his hands in his pockets, waiting for Ernie to catch his breath enough to speak. Standing straight, Ernie wiped his mouth on his sleeve, and still breathing heavier then normal, tried to talk.  
Harry... coming... screaming.. death threats... you...have...to go. Ernie collapsed into a chair, his head over the back of the chair, looking at the ceiling. Ron went around to the back of the chair and looked down at Ernie.  
What do you mean I have to go? What about Harry? Ernie sat up straight, turned around and stared at Ron.  
He's going on about... you and how you betrayed him... Sounds all rather dodgy, though I didn't catch it all. He stormed past and everyone stayed out of his path. Ron's stomach plummeted into his shoes. His face went deathly pale, and he collapsed into a chair. Ernie raised an eyebrow at Ron, who couldn't manage to say anything.  
Ron took a deep breath and stood up.  
Does he know where I am? Ernie shook his head.  
No, he's just running around, searching every floor and room at Hogwarts. Ron got up and turned to face the door. He had to go and meet Harry. He'd messed up and he would face Harry like a man, well as much as a man as he was.  
Thanks Ernie. And Ron starting walking towards the door. Those who had taken refuge in the library to hide from Harry's wrath looked at him in awe and respect. Ron didn't pay much mind; they could think him the King of England and he would keep walking.  
Ernie hurried to catch up with Ron.  
You're not honestly going to go and see Harry are you?  
Ron kept walking. He's my best friend, and I have to go.  
Ernie stopped right before the hallway, and stared after Ron. Before Ron stepped on the first marble step and started to descend, Ernie called after him. Good luck Ronald!   
Ron took the steps three at a time, and as he stepped onto the carpeted hallway floor, Harry came hurtling around the corner. Both stopped dead in their tracks as they spotted the other. Harry's chest was heaving, his eyes burning with an unquenchable fire. Ron took a steadying breath, and took a first step towards Harry.  
Harry, you've got to give me my say on all this, you must listen to me! Harry started walking towards Ron, their steps matched as they came to the middle of the hallway. I was trying to take her back to the castle! It wasn't me who kissed Hermione; she kissed _me _Harry! Harry let out a low hiss.  
And what does THAT matter? Did you stop her Ron? Did you try and break away?! Tell me Ron! Did you get what you wanted, to feel loved?! Harry lunged at Ron, catching him off his guard and knocking him to the ground. Harry's fist connected with Ron's nose, and to Harry's surprise, Ron swung right back and hit Harry's jaw. Harry, dazed let his hold on Ron lessen, giving Ron time to throw Harry up into the air using his legs, landing several feet away from Ron on his back. Harry gritted his teeth from the pain, and made to get up, when he discovered there was a foot planted on his chest.   
Harry looked up and saw Ron standing over him, his nose bleeding heavily, but otherwise looking quite calm. Get OFF of me Ron!  
No Harry. Harry struggled but Ron pressed his foot down harder on Harry's chest. If you make me break your ribs just so you'll have to listen to me, I'll do it. Harry lay still, fighting for breath. Like I said before Harry, you're going to listen to everything I say. Then you can beat me, curse me or do whatever painful act you want to vent your anger upon me that you wish.  
Let's start back where it all began. When you gave me Hermione in the pub, to look after. You could've taken Hermione yourself, and known that if you kept your right mind, nothing would've happened.  
Harry looked angrily at Ron. Your _brother _wouldn't have allowed it. He said it was too much temptation for a guy. I suppose he was right, wasn't he Ron? Ron ran his fingers through his hair, and continued speaking.  
You told me to take care of Hermione, to prove I could trust you. You must've then trusted me. Harry, you've only heard what Hermione remembers, and she was drunk, and can't remember everything in great detail. I didn't do anything more then kiss her Harry. I proved I was trust worthy by not being a total pig and well.... you know.  
Want to know why I stopped? What I was thinking when I was experiencing the best moment in my life? I thought of you Harry, and how much you'd hate me if I did anything more.  
More so, I remembered you're my friend, so is Hermione, and I couldn't do that to the pair of you.  
Harry looked up at Ron. Are you telling the truth Ron? Ron sighed.  
Yes, yes I am Harry. And I really have said all that I can. Harry felt the pressure lift from his chest, and sat up. He looked to see Ron holding out a hand. If you want to kill me now, there's nothing else I can do except curse you with the new ones I've been learning.   
Harry stared at Ron's hand, before taking it. Ron helped Harry to his feet, and backed up a little.  
Harry took a few deep breaths, before looking hard at Ron's face.  
Do you swear never to even think of kissing, hugging or being with Hermione?  
Ron shrugged. Of course, if you don't want me to.  
Promise to move on with your life?  
Yes Harry.   
Harry looked furiously at Ron. You had better Ron. Because I honestly am in love with Hermione. There are some things not even friendship can endure.  
Ron looked right back at Harry, and Harry could see the malice in Ron's eyes. Ron contained himself however, and just shrugged.  
Fine. Anyways, I'd better go back to the library and study up on curses. Ron gave a side glance at Harry. You could come if you'd like.  
Harry shrugged. Whatever. But shouldn't you go and explain to Lavender about all this?  
Ron groaned. I could care less about her right now Harry. I just want to focus about cursing Malfoy into oblivion for what he did to Ginny.  
Harry nodded, and they made their way for the stairs. Looking up, Harry briefly saw someone hurtling towards him, before he was knocked off his feet and went tumbling down the stairs.  
Harry! Are you alright? Hermione jumped the last steps and ran to Harry's side. You didn't break anything did you?  
Harry sat up. I'm fine, honestly.  
You two have been fighting, haven't you? Hermione's eyes wandered over Ron's bloody nose to the footprint on the front of Harry's robes.  
Well, yes but-   
WHAT!? THAT IS THE MOST IMMATURE THING YOU COULD'VE DONE!   
Ron raised his hand. Actually, putting Puking Pastilles in the other's Pumpkin juice, and putting a Tickling Charm on them would have been more immature then fighting.  
Hermione glared at Ron, but Harry stood up, and took Hermione's face in his hands.  
Everything's fine Hermione. If I had really wanted to hurt Ron, he'd have more then a bloody nose. Ron snorted, sending flecks of blood through the air.  
Like I would let you hurt me that easy! Did you see how I threw you in the air?  
Harry rolled his eyes. If you hadn't put your foot on my chest then there would've been trouble.  
For YOU!   
Hermione jutted in angrily. Can you two shut up?! That's better. Anyways, Ron, Lavender is looking for you.  
Ron sighed, and started up the stairs. Tell her I've been kidnapped by a hippogriff. Harry and Hermione started up after him.  
Where are we going?   
Library. Ron needs to read up on curses for tonight. Hermione's face brightened.  
Oh for the duel with Malfoy? I'd be glad to help, as long as you can remember them all Ron.. I don't want you mixing up a spell and turning yourself into a Cornish pixie.  
Yes Hermione, whatever you say..  
You're not even listening are you? I don't know why I try-  
Because you're a know-it-all Hermione.  
I am not! Harry am I a know-it-all?  
Harry sighed. If you looked know-it-all up in the dictionary, there'd be a picture of you saying the definition wasn't right.  
Hermione scowled, and was silent all the way to the library.  
The three took dozens of books off of shelves, and dumped them all onto a large round table.  
You'd better study hard, the pair of you. The duel will be here sooner then you can say ferret.  
  
******   
A/N Ok, I know that the Ron and Harry fight might be a little weak, but I had no CLUE how to otherwise do it, and not screw up my plans for the remaining part of the story! More interesting twists and turns next chapter! Leave a review on your way out! The more reviews I get, the faster I'll update! ^^


	24. Blood on the Forest Floor

Later that night, the castle was buzzing with news of the duel. Harry heard a rumour Draco would be dueling on a dragon, and that Ron could secretly fly as well.  
Harry Ron and Hermione had made it through a great stack of books, causing a very suspicious Madam Pomfrey to regularly come over and check on why they had developed such a large interest for studying in a stuffy old library on a Sunday. Ron was in such a rush trying to write down the names of spells, and their incantations, that he broke the tips off of three of his quills.  
Harry set down the book he was reading, Devilish Spells for the Common Wizard, and rubbed his eyes. Picking his glasses off a large pile of parchment, Harry looked around the library and discovered they were the only ones left, besides Madam Pomfrey.  
Ron sighed wearily, and stretched.  
Can't we go down for dinner? I'm starving! Hermione also set her book down, and looked at her watch.  
It's nearly midnight! We have thirty minutes left to prepare. You can nip down to the kitchens, but you have to make sure you're at the duel on time! According to the rules of Wizard Dueling, if the opponent does not show up ten minutes after the scheduled start of the duel, the one who challenged or was challenged and has showed up on time, will win the duel. Ron groaned.  
Hermione, you looked up the official rules? Since when has Draco ever played by the rules?  
Harry cleared his throat. He has when it means you getting the paddle on the bum, not him. Ron stared at Harry.  
Paddle on the bum? That's just sick Harry. Harry rolled his eyes.  
Just forget it Ron.  
Hermione stood up, and smoothed the wrinkles out of her skirt.  
Well then, let's get all these books back on the shelves,and we can go.  
Ron and Harry looked at the mountain of books stacked on the table. I rather like my back unbroken, thanks Hermione. Ron waved his wand, and the books flew back onto the shelves. Harry dived for cover, hearing an unpleasant thud, Harry guessed Ron's reflexes were not serving him particularly well this late at night.  
Not hearing the sounds of pages fluttering through the air, Harry got up, and saw Ron nursing a bruised jaw. Hermione smiled at Ron.  
Good job Ron! Never knew you could successfully banish a large number of items like that! Alright, let's go.  
Passing Madam Pomfrey, the trio walked out of the library, and set off down the stairs.  
Harry pulled out the Invisibility Cloak from his bag, and put it over the three of them. Stepping quietly, they tried to make their way downstairs as quickly as they could sharing a Cloak.  
They stepped down to the kitchens, where they were greeted by a fleet of squealing elves. Harry Ron and Hermione took their food, trying to shush the elves, who were trying to pull them in to stay for a longer visit.  
  
Pulling his robe free, Harry thanked the elves, slamming the door shut. They put the Cloak about them once more, and ran up the stairs, stuffing their faces, trying not to trip.   
Upon reaching the doors, Harry reached out a hand, and pulled it open with some difficultly. Silently slipping outside, they made sure the door was closed behind them, before pulling off the cloak and taking off at a run.  
Harry yelled at Ron, Where exactly on the grounds are we going?! Ron stumbled and looked over at Harry.  
You'll see! Hermione looked imploringly over at Harry, clutching a stitch in her side.  
Harry gritted his teeth, squinting ahead through the darkness to catch any first glance of what was before them.   
Ron was ahead of them slightly, and made straight for the Forbidden forest, entering far from Hagrid's Hut; its golden windows barely visible in the distance.  
Harry ducked low branches and kept Hermione close to him, swatting away spider webs, and clawing branches reaching for their throats. At last, the forest cleared, and the three came to a stop. They had reached a cleared circle, surrounded by many lit lanterns on the forest floor. Many people were standing around, waiting, talking in whispers, and judging by the flashes of gold caught by the lantern light, were placing bets on the outcome of the duel. Harry spotted Malfoy, in the shadows, talking to Goyle, and several other Slytherins. The light hit his face, casting him in an eerie light. Ron made to go over to Malfoy, but Harry steered him to the opposite side of the ring. Hermione was staring at someone at Malfoy's side, her lips moving silently, her brow furrowed.  
Hermione! Harry hissed. Hermione turned to Harry and followed silently. She waited for Harry and Ron to be as far from Malfoy as possible, before speaking.  
Ginny's here. Ron's eyes opened wide.  
WHAT? That filthy slime ball brought her here? Harry shook his head.  
It's just as well Ron, she's going to have to see Malfoy's not the nice person he's brainwashed her into believing he is. And seeing you duel him will be the perfect opportunity for that; Malfoy's not exactly going to take it easy on you is he? Hermione gasped and shook Harry's arm roughly. Harry spun around, just in time to see the lantern lights dim, and Malfoy walk into the ring, a cape swirling behind him, making him look quite impressive. Ron scowled and stomped into the ring, clutching his wand tightly in his hand. Students surrounded the pair, with straight faces. Harry took Hermione's hand, who looked fearfully at Harry.  
Malfoy reached up to his throat and untying the cape, cast it aside.  
Frightened Weasley? Ron put his shoulders back and glared at Malfoy.  
You wish. Malfoy smirked, and held his wand at the ready.  
On the count of three, we'll begin. Last one standing wins. One, two... Oh yes, there's one little detail I forgot to mention... Malfoy beckoned to someone behind him, and Ginny stepped up to Malfoy's side. She's my second, and she will fight you, even if I'm not dead. If I'm injured and can't get up, you'll be fighting your sister. Oh this will be fun! Ginny edged back into the shadows, looking at the ground.  
  
Alright then, on the count of three. One, two-  
Ron shot a spell straight at Malfoy's head, sending him spinning into the air. Malfoy hit the ground hard, and did not move. Ron's wand fell to his side. He walked toward Malfoy, his foot snapped on a twig, the sound lying heavily in the air. Ron was about four feet from Malfoy when Malfoy rolled over and hit Ron in the stomach with a jet of red light.  
Ron flew out of the ring, hitting a tree, and slowing falling down to the ground. Not hesitating to see if Ron was conscious, Malfoy aimed his wand right at Ron's head.  
Mobli-Grotesk! Ron rose into the air, struggling to move. Malfoy twitched his wand and Ron's leg wound it's way behind his head. Ron screamed in pain and aimed his wand at Malfoy.  
Infitete Polores! Malfoy ducked the spell and spun his wand between his fingers. Ron's arms twisted backwards, threatening to snap right off, while his torso was rotated grotesquely. Rons screaming was unbearable. Hermione buried her face in Harry's jacket, her body shaking from fear and grief. Malfoy aimed his wand right at Ron's heart and sent a jet of black light right at him. Rons limbs went back to their normal position, but he hung in the air limp. His wand dropped from his fingers to the ground, raising a small cloud of dirt. Many girls screamed and there was a low rumble of voices, before there was silence.  
  
Drip. A drop of blood fell down to the earth. Ron coughed. Two more drops of blood fell to the earth. Ron's head rolled, his dead pleading eyes turning to Harry. His mouth hung open, blood running out of the corner of his mouth, to roll off his cheek and hit the ground. Harry stood helpless, unable to help Ron, and do anything but watch Malfoy raise his wand once more.  
Malfoy's eyes sparkled darkly in the lantern light.  
Any last words Weasley? Oh that's right, you can't say anything at all... Malfoy aimed his wand at Rons immobile body. Harry saw his lips open, the incantation waiting to spring from his mouth.  
Ginny ran past Malfoy to her brother. She clutched and clawed at him, trying to get a reaction. Ron stayed still.  
OUT of the way, Virginia, Malfoy hissed in a deadly voice. I wouldn't want to maul my own second, now would I.... Ginny whirled around to face Malfoy. Her shoulders shook, Harry couldn't tell if from fear or fury, and Ginny's eyes resembled Mrs Weasley when she was her fiercest.  
You can't tell me what to do. Ginny said slowly, her voice shaking with the effort of holding back her rage. You won't hurt him anymore!  
Malfoy's face fell. Don't make me do this Ginny. You're not the one I'm against. Ginny wrapped her arms around Ron's body as best she could, making it perfectly clear to Malfoy what her decision was.  
Let him down. Harry stepped forward.  
Malfoy's head jerked to Harry. Harry thought he saw a look of fear in Malfoy's eyes, but he must have been mistaken; Malfoy glared hard at Harry.  
The duel's not over yet, Potter. You'll get your time in the ring soon. Back OFF. Harry raised his wand threateningly at Malfoy.  
I said, put him down.  
Or what? You'll make me?  
No, I will. All heads turned back to Ginny. Malfoy's lip curled in disgust.  
What did you say? Do you want to take that back?! Ginny turned to Harry.  
Stay out of this Potter. She said it in a threatening manner, but Harry could see her eyes pleading with him. Just like her brothers.  
Just then, Ron fell down from the air, hitting the ground with a large whump and a groan from Ron. Ginny dropped her guard and knelt down beside Ron.  
Ron! Ron are you alright? Ron slowly sat up. He coughed and blood dribbled down his front.  
I'm fine, Ron said croakily, I can take care of this Ginny. Please, He added, seeing the defiant look on her face, I don't need you, yet.  
Ron took a deep breath, and got shakily to his feet. Wobbling slightly, Ron shook his head, and pointed his wand at Malfoy.  
Malfoy laughed. What can you do, Weasley? You can't even see straight! Or can you? Let's see you try and hit me! Malfoy spread his arms and legs wide. Ron laughed, before the laughing turned to coughing.  
Big mistake. Ron held his hands, palms facing each other, and starting chanting an incantation. Malfoy's eyes grew wide as he saw a white ball of fire grow larger between Ron's hands. Ron stopped chanting, and looked up at Malfoy, with an evil grin on his face.  
Malfoy's face went white and turned to run, but the students bunched together and kept him from fleeing. He spun around, just in time to see Ron throw the ball of fire straight at him.  
He had no time to react. The fireball him in straight in the chest and he teetered on his feet, before toppling straight forward into the dirt. Ron sighed and fell down to the ground as well. Ginny stood in the center of the ring, tears falling down her cheeks.  
Then, in a barely audible voice, she said, Ron wins. She sank to her knees, Hermione ran to her, and Harry ran to Ron. Everyone either swarmed around them, or muttering to themselves, silently went back to the castle. Malfoy laid alone; Crabbe and Goyle were too cowardly to stay.  
Ginny went to Ron, and rolled him over. She ran her fingers through his hair, and used her cloak to wipe some dried blood off his mouth, her tears falling on his face. Hermione knelt down, and put her arm around Ginny. Ginny stood up, watching as Harry gingerly picked Ron up. A parade of solemn faced boys and girls waited to escort them back to the castle. Hermione started to lead Ginny away from the ring, as the lanterns vanished one by one, but she turned back. Ginny walked to Harry, and looked down at Ron.  
I'm sorry. She leant down and planted a kiss on her fallen brothers cheek. Ginny burst into tears, and fled from the forest. Hermione pursued her, and Harry started walking slowly up to the castle, his path lit by lanterns held by Dean and Neville. Neville's face was stained with tears, but he didn't let anyone see.  
They walked away, leaving the dirt ring, bad memories and blood on the forest floor. Malfoy lay forgotten on the ground, but no one cared. All who had stayed were from Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, or Gryffindor. Slytherins only think to save their own skins.  
As they passed the last tree of the Forbidden Forest, two hulking characters swaggered in some distance away. Harry relaxed. Malfoy was fine. Harry looked down at Ron, his skin paler then the full moon, contrasting strongly with the blood spattered his face. His eyes were closed, and he was barely breathing. Harry knew that Ron beat Malfoy in the duel, but wondered if there was any real winner.  
  
Up in his office, Dumbledore looked out to the grounds. He saw the group moving slowly to the castle. His eyes had lost their sparkle, as he sighed and moved to the door. Madam Pomfrey would need a few minutes warning prior to the boys' arrival. And, no doubt, Miss Weasley would enjoy a magical cup of hot chocolate. Dumbledore tried not to think of tomorrow, when he would decide the boy's punishment. It really was the worst part of the job.  
  
********  
WOW!! BEEN SOoooooooo long since I updated! So sorry!! I'll be quick this time I promise... The next chapter will most likely be the last for this story. IF I do a sequel, depends on how many reviews I get! I want 215 before I start writing the Sequel!! Thank you to EVERYONE who has reviewed! I'll do a big thank you list next chapter! This was my first fan fiction, so I love you all for reviewing and sticking with me! I'm so happy!! I love you enjoy my writing! *tears up* AAAaaa getting emotional! Tata!


End file.
